Here And Now
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices. He will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH. 1**

He washed up his face slowly. As if he was avoiding having to turn around and face life. He'd been in surgery for hours and this day off sounded like heaven. But when you had a 5 and a half year old, that wasn't an option.

Honestly? He never thought he'd be a father. He hadn't had his mother to guide him and Cornelius wasn't exactly father material.

But he'd found himself with a baby and a note that said she was happier with his money than his kid.  
So it had been just him to fend for. He'd hadn't planned for it to happen, not when he had decided to come back to the US.

Now he had moved his kid back to Chicago to start working at Chicago Med. He'd made friends and fellows and even had a girlfriend who had not run away when she found out he was a single father.

Robyn was just really great. And he thought this was for the win.

Until she had gotten sick. And now he had to walk on his toes. And drag his kid down along with it all. But her heart was as pure as they could get.

He could tell she missed Robyn, but after things had gotten really bad Connor had to make a choice.

Natalie had jumped into action to help him, she'd said something about single parents sticking together.  
Will wasn't too happy about it, the fact that Connor and Natalie had gotten really close.

But he dealt with it in his own way.

"Daddy?" He heard a small voice on the other side of the door. "Daddy, are you done? Can we have breakfast now?"  
Connor sighed. He turned around to push the door open. Matching green eyes met and a grin appeared on the girl's lips.  
"I thought you'd never leave the bathroom." Hannah said dramatically. Connor laughed.

"Who would feed you then?" She shrugged. Connor picked her up and she squealed in delight. "Alright munchkin, how about we take ten minutes." He carried her back to the bed and tossed her over playfully. "Daddy just needs a minute."

"Was someone hurt?" Hannah asked curiously."Did you fix them?"

"I did, that's why I called Meghan so she could stay over with you."

"She's gone now. She had a date."

Gone? At seven in the morning? Oh to be young again...

"A date?" Oh lord. "Did she now?"

"Yep. She said she was going to go out with someone and was glad you didn't work today." Hannah explained. "Is he okay now? The person that was hurt?"

"She will get better. That's what counts" Connor smiled. He touched Hannah's nose slightly. "So? What are we having for breakfast?"

"Cookies?" She had to try.

"We're not having cookies for breakfast. No matter how exhausted I am. " Connor said. "How about pancakes?"

Hannah put a finger on her chin. "Can we watch Elena first?"

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Connor sighed.

"Yes, but I am not that hungry Daddy." She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

They decided to make it a late breakfast as neither of them were to keen to get out of bed. Truth be told, a perfect moment for him these days was to be cuddled with his kid watching cartoons.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." A grave voice caught Connor's attention. Dennis of Dennis's Diner smiled at his two usual costumers.

As Connor had been dealing with everything Robyn, it had just been Hannah and Meghan coming for breakfast, lunch or dinner.

"Girls haven't caused too much trouble, have they?" Connor asked as he led Hannah into a booth."How is that valve working?"

"It's there, still keeping me here doc." Dennis smiled.

"What don't you come by the hospital and I'll check you out. See how you're doing?"

"Will do. Thank you. So, what are we having this morning?"

"Do you have your Christmas cookies?" Hannah asked, Connor eyed his daughter and her usual accomplice.

"You're not having cookies for breakfast, remember?"

"I mean for later, Daddy." Hannah said in a matter of facty.

"Of course you did." Connor winked at Dennis. "We'll have some pancakes, chocolate milk and coffee."

"Alright then." Dennis said. "And while I'm back there I'll check on those cookies."

"Thanks."

"You got it doc." The older man said

* * *

He'd gotten an emergency call from Dr. Latham. Connor cursed under his breath as he drove to the hospital, his kid in the backseat.

"Daddy?" Hannah was cuddled up in a warm jacket as they drove. "Can we visit Robyn?"

His little girl, bless her heart, had never met her mother and Robyn had been the closest she'd had to some kind of normalcy but... things had gotten a bit out of hand with him trying to balance everything in his life.

Robyn was still struggling and he and Dr. Charles had made some decisions on her behalf.

"We'll see baby, I'm hoping this is quick and we won't make it home late, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at him and he did too.

"Dr. Rhodes?" Maggie asked. "I thought you had the day off?"

"Had, I guess. Maggie, could you..." Connor held Hannah close to his chest as he handed her off to the head nurse. "I gotta go munchkin. Be good." He kissed her forehead quickly.

"Of course, come here sweetie." She said with a smile. The little girl watched as her father dashed off. "Don't you worry, let's see what we have in the doctor's lounge that could be fun, okay?"

* * *

He'd been stuck in surgery for almost four hours when he made it back down.

"Connor? Everything okay?" It was Natalie. "I saw Hannah..."

"Oh hey, yeah I got called in." He said tiredly. "Where is she?" Natalie followed him into the room where he found Hannah cuddled up in a blanket.

"She dozed off an hour ago..." Natalie said. Connor moved up to watch his child for a minute. "She was asking about Robyn."

"I told her I'd see if we could visit her but I didn't want to get her hopes up." Connor admitted, getting the little girl's hair away from her face. "I don't know if Robyn will be up to it though."

"I'm sure she will be happy to see you both." Natalie told him. "It's been a while since she's seen Hannah."

"Yeah..."

"Daddy..." two pair of green eyes looked up at him.

"Hey princess." Connor kissed her hand. "How are you doing?"

"Daddy, can we go visit Robyn now?" She asked. Connor turned back to Natalie.

"I don't know sweetie."

"Please daddy, you said we could."

"I said we might be able to, but I don't know how she feels."

"Then we'll make her feel better." Hannah pressed on.

"Not today baby, I'm sorry." Connor said pressing his lips. "Another day, okay? We have to tell her doctors first." Hannah eyed Natalie.

"How about you two come home with me and Will and we make it a movie night? You can see Owen. What do you think?"

"Can we daddy?" Hannah asked.

Later, Connor carried his little girl up to her bed later that night. She had asleep during the ride home. Movie night had been a hit with Will and Natalie. Hannah and Owen were too happy yo be able to pick the movie so they all had to sit down to another round of Finding Dory.

She fuzzed in his arms as he laid her down. "Shh..." He tried to get her dressed in her PJ'S as fast as he could so she wouldn't wake up. Once he was done he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

He moved back into his own room and washed his face.

Just as his day started, it had ended.

* * *

 _Here's chapter one! Daddy Connor is one of my favorite concepts and wait because there will be more where that came from._

 _Hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices. He will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH. 2**

Meghan Rhodes was Connor's little cousin, one of the few members of his family he actually liked. She'd come to live with him when he'd moved back.

"We're out of milk." She told him as Connor dragged his feet to the kitchen on Sunday morning. "We should go and get more decorations anyways."

Meghan was 10 years younger and in college, she and Hannah were best pals as she spent most of her time with her when she wasn't in school. "Make a list. I'll take Hannah, she likes to see all the decorations in the streets." Meghan said as Connor poured some coffee.

Oh yeah they had to decorate the tree today. He'd promised her they would. He wasn't a very festive person before Hannah.

He still struggled with it really, but he'd made a promise to his kid to be better than his father had been to him.

"Hannah told me you went on a date." Connor said casually. "A date at 7 in the morning?"

Meghan sighed. "I figured she would. His name is Tyler. He's a runner."

"Oh and of course you told him you were too. You barely wake up when Hannah does." Connor said. Meghan eyed crossed her cousin.

"I was thinking about running. We met him at the park. He has a dog and Hannah was quite enchanted him with."

"I know who else was enchanted..." Connor said.

"I like him okay? Is that a crime?" She asked.

"No, as long as you don't make Hannah your wing man. I don't need my kid to tell me about your love life.." Connor said. "Please."

"Fine, it's not like I'm different from you, you barely knew Robin and you asked her to move in." Connor's demeanor changed at the mention of Robin. "Sorry."

"How come you two aren't ready?" Hannah came bouncing into the kitchen, putting an end to their conversation. "You said you'd get him." Hannah told her aunt.

"Get me?" Connor inquired. "What are you two up to?"

* * *

Connor walked hand in hand with Hannah as she chipped excitedly about her extensive letter to Santa. A matter she'd made clear was something they had to get done or she'd be the only girl in Chicago without presents on Christmas.

"Daddy, what do you want for Christmas? I'll ask Santa to bring something for you too." She said in all seriousness. Meghan eyed Connor.

"Hm... are you, really? Okay well. How about a beach house, somewhere warm?" Connor said after a moment. Hannah took a minute to answer.

"Grandpa has a beach house." She said. Meghan froze. "I've seen it, how come we never go there?"

"Where did you see it?" Connor asked.

"At his house Daddy, I almost got lost there..." Hannah said, her eyes widening. "It's so big!"

Connor stoped. "When were you there?"

"Meghan said we'd..."

"Meghan..." Connor said. His little cousin bit her lip. "Meghan took you..."

"My mom asked me to run some errands and I had Hannah..."

"Daddy, how come we never go there?" Luckily she interjected. "Grandpa said I could..."

Connor sighed. His father had met Hannah before only due to Claire's meddling.

It had taken him almost a whole year of the little girl's life to properly meet his only granddaughter, only to put Conor down once more.

"He doesn't have a tree though." Hannah added, pulling Connor from his thoughts. "Maybe if we help him decorate it?"

"We'll see." Connor said. They had stopped walking as they made it to the store. Target was full of decorations and all things Christmas, Meghan who was a big Christmas geek dragged him and his credit card along.

She figured he'd yell at her later for taking Hannah to Cornelius's house without his permission, he didn't do it for the first half of the day though, they were to busy decorating.

"And where does the star go Han?" Meghan asked. Hannah smiled. She pointed to the top of the tree. Connor placed her high on his shoulders earning a squeal. "On the top, right Daddy?"

"Right, great job munchkin." Connor beamed at her. He pulled her down to the ground but she wouldn't let go and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Hannah shrugged.

Decorating the tree hadn't turned out that bad. It reminded him of being a kid and doing it with his mother. Elizabeth had loved Christmas and always tried to make it special for her kids.

"Daddy, aren't we missing Grandma's angel?" Hannah said as she watched her hard work almost finished.

Connor's heart flinched. She never forgot about it. "Why don't you go get it?"

The little girl smiled and dashed off in search of it.

"I think it looks okay, doesn't it?" Meghan asked. It wasn't very tall or majestic as it had been when Connor was little but it certainly had its charm.

"Don't think you'll get off that easily missy..."

"Connor..."

"What did my father said to her exactly?" He asked.

"Only that he wants her to visit more." Meghan said. "That he missed her."

"He barely knows her." Connor huffed.

"True, but maybe he's reconsidering things you know? People do stuff like that around this time of the year." Meghan said.

"Not him." Connor moved to the kitchen and Meghan followed suit. "He doesn't even get the right to want to see her..."

"He's trying Connor..."

"Trying to get under my skin..." He told her. "I don't want her to go back to that house."

Hannah came back in then, a small box in her arms. Connor took it from her and opened the lid slowly. He remembered the figurine instantly.

It was a porcelain angel, so that they knew Elizabeth was always looking over them.

"Daddy, you do it." Hannah said with a smile. He'd bought that to his mother when he was 8, with his own savings that he'd earned helping in one of the stores.

Now their Christmas tree was complete.

* * *

He'd gone to work later that night. Will was nowhere to be seen but he found Natalie and Sarah Reese in the doctor's lounge. It smelled like pine.

"Hey," Nat said with a smile. "We missed you today, shift's almost over."

"Oh I was in Christmas tree duty today." He told her. "That's why I took this shift."

"Helen is almost done too, I might have to make adjustments but we're all set too."

"I don't even have a plant to decorate so," Sarah said. "I am not as festive as back home. Not that my mom ever had the time, but my grandparents made sure I enjoyed Christmas. I don't even have time or head for it anyway."

"Oh no, we'll have to fix that." Natalie said. "It's a must, makes you feel better. Trust me."

Connor remained silent. "Although it's a requirement when you have kids." Natalie continued. "Right Connor?"

"Yeah." He said. Nat smiled. "I should get going. Good night."

"See you," Natalie said and Connor made it out of there and into the ED for a consult in record time. He tried to keep his head cool and under control for most of the day but his conversation with Meghan swirled inside him.

He might have to pay his father a visit and set things straight.

* * *

 _Here's chapter 2! Sorry they are a bit short, might get one up a little later in the week._

 _Merry almost Christmas :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Happy New Year guys! Thanks in advance for the support, please don't forget to review :)**

 **CH. 3**

It was granted that Will and Connor weren't best friends, specially since Natalie had made it her mission to help her fellow single parent navigate the struggles of raising a child, but deep down she knew her boyfriend liked him.

He admired him really... not that he would ever admit it.

"What's going on with you?" Natalie asked as soon as she spotted Connor browsing through his most recent charts.

"What?"

"Connor, I know you, something is up." She said.

"Do you really? If you did then you'd know nothing is wrong". He turned his chair around to face her when she didn't try to leave.

"Connor, don't shut me down here, I'm trying to help you." She said. "Remember?"

"Will won't take it too kindly for you to worry so much about me." Connor said. "I'd rather not."

Natalie sighed. "This is not about Will, this about you and whatever thing you're dealing with."

Connor sighed. He'd never let anyone help him, he'd let Hannah's mom and she'd betrayed him in the worst possible way. He'd trusted Robin and she'd let him alone.

He had trusted his mother and she'd died.

All the women in his life had somehow left him... all but Hannah.

"My father wants to be part of Hannah's life," Connor said just as Natalie was reaching for the door. She turned back to look at him. "Maybe its a crisis of the mind or something but I don't want her to get her hopes up and have Cornelius crush her."

"Connor..."

"Pathetic, right?" He sighed. Natalie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Back when Jeff died, I was afraid Owen would never know him because of just how lonely I felt, Of course I didn't want to move on so quickly but I knew I couldn't just hold on to fear, Will has been amazing and Owen asks about his Daddy who loved him very much but who is now in heaven. My point is... you can't just shield them forever, Hannah needs to know where she comes from."

"Even if it's shameful and shallow?" Connor asked.

"It can't be that bad, you're an amazing Dad," Natalie smiled. Connor leaned back on the chair. "Feel better?"

"A little yeah,"

"Good, come on I need a consult." Connor moved his hand to the back of his neck in frustration.

* * *

"Daddy?" Hannah walked to to the park with Connor. Meghan had stayed back to give them some alone time. He'd barely seen his daughter this week. "I'm sorry I made you sad,"Connor held his breath "I won't go to grandpa's house if you don't want me to."

He stopped so he could face his child. "You never make me sad, you hear me? You are the best thing that's happened to me."

"But... Meghan said."

"Meghan says a lot of things honey. Daddy says them to, even your grandfather and they might not mean them."

"Doesn't grandpa love us?" Connor froze.

"Of course he does, he just has trouble showing it, do you understand?"

"Like Robin? Is he sick like Robin?" Hannah asked. Robin's condition had worsened and Connor had explained to her that she had to be taken to a new hospital.

"No, nothing like that, he's just...sad I guess." He didn't really want Hannah to hate him. He'd never want his child to despise another human being, specially for his own insecurities.

"Oh," Hannah said, deep in thought. "Okay, I'll wait then, maybe he'll feel batter once Santa comes."

 _Oh the innocence of childhood._

 _"_ Maybe." Connor said.

They'd reached the swings, Hannah sat in one as Connor began to push her. "Higher Daddy, higher!"

Connor smiled. No matter what kind of person his father was, he'd see to it that he never hurt his baby girl.

* * *

"Connor?" A familiar voice welcomed him into the Rhodes family home. He found himself in front of the family's old housekeeper.

A woman who had been with them for at least forty years. "As I live and breathe." She whispered. "My sweet boy"

"Hi Katie" Connor said. She hesitated for a moment, as if by hugging him he'd suddenly disappear. "Claire's told me a lot of things but I never thought I'd see you walk back here." Connor hugged the older woman close. "Have you lost weight?"

"A little yeah, work keeps me busy." Connor stepped a bit further inside. The house was colder than he remembered it.

"I'm sure running around that little girl of yours has something to do with it," Katie said knowingly.

Connor's heart sank. By cutting off his father he'd done the same to the people who had actually raised him. "It's quite alright sweetie, I didn't expect you to come back after what happened with your father."

"I'm sorry Katie," He admitted. "I should have come for you...I promised I would.."

"You were a child Connor," She said sadly. "I would never hold it against you. You made it good on your own."

"I should have come for you." Connor said.

"You have your little girl to care for now, I do hope you are doing everything I taught you." Connor smiled.

"Of course."

"Connor?" Claire's voice caught his attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Claire." He said bitterly. "I've come to see dad."

"Meghan told you."

"Hannah actually," Connor admitted. "She kept asking about her grandpa's beach house."

"Where is she?" His sister asked.

"With Meghan, I didn't want her here."

"This is her home,"

"No, it's not." Connor said coldly. "I've come to make things clear so you to don't get the wrong idea,"

"What's wrong with us wanting us to be part of your child's life?" Claire asked.

"Being part of her life by buying her off?" My kid is not for sale."

"Connor… what are you talking about?" Katie asked, her voice trembling.

* * *

Herman had called the ED. Sarah, Natalie and Will had come to get him.

"Connor?" He was sitting there at a stool, several empty shots around him. "Come on man, time to go."

"Who called you?" Herman raised his hands up. "Traitor."

"Rhodes, let's go." Will said again. "Get up, you have to get home,"

"Dr. Rhodes..." Sarah tried to no avail.

"Great, they sent the shrink, just what I need." He saw the pain in Sarah's eyes.

"Where's his car Herman?" Natalie asked. He handed her the keys. "Come on,"

"Leave me. Alone." Connor said dryly.

"Where's Hannah? Don't you think she's gonna be asking where you are?" Natalie said. His face softened. "You should be at home with her Connor, not here by yourself."

"She's going to hate me," Connor said, his voice breaking. "Everyone already does"

"Connor, let us help you." Sarah said softly.

* * *

 **What do you think happened Connor and his dad? And will something grow between Reese and Rhodes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH 4**

"Connor?" Natalie said again. "You do know what Meghan...What Hannah must be feeling? They must be scared to death."

"My phone died." He said. "I just..."

"Why are you here? What happened?" Natalie faced him just like she'd done at doctor's lounge. Sarah could see Will was shifting awkwardly.

"He's going to try and take her...She's going to leave me too."

Natalie stood there as she watched Connor's walls crumble. She knew that his father was rich and rich people could get their way.

Even to hurt their own children.

"Listen to me," Natalie told him. "That will never happen Connor, we won't let it happen."

* * *

His head was pounding, he felt himself being dragged out of the bar by Will and Natalie, with Sarah not too far behind. "Come on, I got you." He heard Will say as he pushed him to the back of his car. Reese was assigned from keeping him from puking.

"How are holding up Dr. Rhodes? We're almost there," Sarah smiled.

"You can call me Connor by now, don't you think? We're way passed that." He said charmingly.

"Dr Rhodes," She said again and he sighed at her formality. "I think we're here."

"Here, I'll help him. Herman is following us in Nat's car." Will said.

"I'm coming you," Natalie said grabbing the door to open it.

"I'll wait for Herman." Sarah said as Will and Nat led Connor inside.

"We won't be long, I promise." Will assured Sarah.

They hadn't even made it to the door when Meghan appeared, her worried glance turned into a frown as she spotted her cousin. "Where the hell were you?"

Connor rolled his eyes at her. "Not now..."

"You got drunk? I can't believe you! Your kid was waiting for you to tuck her in and you went to a bar?"

"Alright, lets all just calm down here," Will said. "We don't want Hannah to wake up."

Meghan sighed as she saw just how broken Connor was. "I'm sorry I just freaked out, when you weren't picking up...you went to see him didn't you?"

Connor nodded. "He's going to try and take her."

Meghan froze.

"He won't Connor, you're Hannah's dad." Natalie assured him. She took his hand in hers. Meghan eyed Will as he watched her.

 _But Meghan understood what it meant. She understood just what having enough money could do._

 _It had destroyed Connor's life once before._

"You should get home to Owen." Connor said. "Really, I'll deal with this."

"He's right Nat, besides Reese is outside." Will put in.

"You left her alone?" Connor asked.

"She's a big girl, but you're right, we should get going." Will said, Natalie glanced over at Connor worriedly.

"I got it guys, really. Thanks for bringing him home." Meghan said. Connor's head was pounding.

Natalie turned to him. "He won't be able to do anything. We won't let him, I promise you."

Connor smiled grimly. "You clearly don't know what he's capable of."

* * *

Maggie had told Natalie Connor had called in sick the next morning. He never did so, she knew it was more than just being drunk last night.

She'd called to check in, but he didn't pick up.

Connor rolled off bed wearily. He heard noises in the kitchen as his daughter's voice carried on the apartment.

 _He was a doctor, caring for a crying baby shouldn't be so hard. Pops had actually forced him to care for his little cousins as a teen._

 _"Shhh..." he rocked the baby side to side, tying to calm her down. "It's okay baby, I got you."_

 _The note she'd left still sat there on the counter._

 _A baby, a blanket and a note. How could he be so stupid?_

 _She'd come and threatened to give her up for adoption so he had asked his uncle for help. He'd be too ashamed to let Pop know._

 _He'd handle it his own way... or so he thought,_

 _A few days later he'd found himself alone caring for a newborn._

 _"Daddy's here baby, I will take care of you I promise. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."_

"Daddy!" Hannah smiled as soon as she saw him. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am." He eyed Meghan. "How are you?" She kissed the little girl's cheek.

"It's the last week of school, did you know?" She said with a wide grin.

"I did, what am I going to do with you for the next two weeks?" Meghan winked at Connor.

"Well you gotta work," she said. "Don't you?"

Connor smiled. He had a lot to do before going back to work fully.

"We'll see," he said. "I'm thinking maybe we'll take a vacation, what do you think?"

* * *

He walked into the office slowly. He didn't think she'd pick up when he called.

It had been ten years.

"Someone pinch me, I'm dreaming." A familiar voice said behind him. "Connor Rhodes."

"Lilly." He smiled. "It's been a while."

"And whose fault is that? Come on," He walked into her office.

Oh she was a lawyer alright.

"Surprised?" She asked, watching him.

"Nah, I always knew you could do everything you set your mind to," he admitted. His eyes caught a framed photo on her desk.

"Jimmy," she began. "Going on 7 years, Jamie's 2."

"You married Jimmy?" He asked.

"I did, I'm sure I sent you an invite to the wedding,"

"Yeah, I wasn't living here I think, sorry. Is he... I hope he treats you like a princess, you deserve it." Connor said.

"He does, his best friend taught him a few things." Lilly put in.

"Good, I wouldn't want to be a cliche for nothing." He smiled putting the photo down and sitting facing her.

"You're something far from a cliche, Connor Rhodes, you became a doctor, against all odds."

Connor laughed bitterly. "And a Daddy,"

He handed her his phone. "This is Hannah, she'll be six in June."

Lilly smiled. "What happened?"

"Long story." He said simply.

"Is her mother suing you for custody?" Lilly asked. "I'm going to need the whole story if you want me to help you."

"Her mother is not in the picture," he said. "Cornelius wants to take her away from me."

* * *

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about Connor, he'd taken over her mind since that night at the bar, sure he was hot and single.. sort of. She'd treated Robin and knew just how much Connor... oh Dr. Rhodes had tried to help her.

But she also knew just how much having to care for a sick girlfriend would take a toll on him focusing on his daughter. He'd barely had time as it was.

Yet Dr. Rhodes hadn't turned the other cheek when it came to Robin, he and Dr. Charles had agreed to make a move for her sake so she could get better.

He was paying for most of it, Sarah knew.

She had met him on the doctor's lounge a few days after he had gone back to work. He seemed troubled, more than usual and she was sure it wasn't about a patient.

"Dr. Rhodes?" She had had the nerve to speak to the man.

"What happened with Connor, Reese?" He answered, much to her surprise.

"You... you were serious?" She asked.

"I might have been a little drunk but as much as to not remember it. You've seen in me and sat on the back of the car with me. I can at least give you that." He said charmingly and her knees felt funny. "I'm really sorry I called you a shrink."

"Well you weren't wrong," Sarah said.

"So they did sent you to sweet talk me the other night?" Connor asked.

"No, I... I offered to go along."

"Why?" His eyes were full of curiousness. "I've barely been nice to you,"

"That's not true, you're always... I mean you and Natalie seem close and I just figured I could belong to the ED family somehow," She admitted, more to herself than to him.

"I see," Connor said. "Well, okay then, if you ever need anything then, I'm here."

And with that he was gone.

Had she been flirting? Was that her pathetic attempt to make a move on the hot single dad who was about to go to war for his own kid?

"Sarah?" Maggie asked. "Reese, hello?"

"Oh sorry."

"Where's your head these days? You've got a consult." She nodded her head and then met with Dr. Charles.

* * *

"I'm here to see Robin Charles," Connor said at the front desk.

"Relation?"

"I'm... a close friend." the lady scanned him for a moment.

"Of course you are, I will see if she's cleared to have visitors." He said his thanks and headed to sit. He fidgeted with his phone for a moment.

A recent picture taken at the park caught his eye. Meghan had taken it with his phone while she pretended to make a call. He was just sitting there laughing with his kid.

His phone suddenly buzzed. "Hey aunt Liv"

"Why wouldn't you call us Connor?" His aunt bless her heart, was the mother Connor had never gotten to know. "Why wouldn't you let us help you?"

"I don't want you involved" He said.

"Honey, we already are and we have been ever since Hannah was brought into your life." She told him. "I cannot believe your father thinks he can just..."

"He can, he thinks money can solve anything and he'll try and solve it that way aunt Liv."

"I'll talk to him."

"No, I don't want you to, I tried talking and look where it got me." Connor spotted the nurse as she called him. "Listen I gotta go, I'll call you later. Please just don't do anything, It could do more harm than good, I've already hired a lawyer."

"Alright, come over tonight and we'll talk," She said.

Connor stared at the door for a moment before knocking. Robin had her own private room in the east wing of the facility as she was sort of VIP thanks to Connor's contribution and Daniel's connections.

"Were you going to knock?" Robin said as she opened the door. She wasn't wearing those gowns she'd had at Gaffney, she was, well... dressed normally.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me," He admitted.

"Why not?" She asked in all honesty."You didn't turn me crazy Connor, all you did was trying to help me and I betrayed that. I..."

"You didn't." He stepped into the room, she saw she hadn't closed the door, she wasn't probably allowed to. "You didn't do anything wrong,"

"I hurt you. I hurt Hannah," She admitted.

"Robin that was..."

"The disease? Maybe, but you took on a big risk letting me stay with you and I screwed up,"

"Hannah's asking for you," Connor said. "She says she wishes you were home for Christmas." Robin lowered her face. "I wish that too."

"Connor, you do know this isn't something that will go away, right?" She asked. "Are you sure you want that? You want Hannah to have to deal with all of it?"

"I can make it work," Connor admitted. He hadn't been able to save his mother but he wasn't going to back off on helping Robin. "WE can make it work."

"I don't want you to," She said suddenly. "I'm setting you free," She told him, reaching out to touch his face.

"You can't do that, I refuse to give up," Connor said closing his eyes at her touch.

"It's okay, I don't mind...I love you too much to let you be dragged down in this, and while I'm having a good day, it's not always going to be like this... Hannah, you deserve better."

"Robin..." He tried to insist but he didn't want to trigger her. "Please..." His heart was constricting on his chest.

"Will you do something for me though?" She asked after a moment. "Will you give this to Hannah? I want her to know she'll still be close to my heart and so will you." Robin smiled as she leaned to kiss him deeply. She placed a flash drive on his hand.

He stayed with her for a while, just holding on to the hope she'd change her mind.

She didn't. She had just broken up with him and he hadn't really put up a fight. He didn't have the will to do so. Not while he was dealing with his father and he knew it was part of her recovery to make peace with what had happened.

"I love you Connor, I hope you know that" Robin said as she walked him out of her room.

"I do... I love you too." He traced his fingers in her face as they both felt tears down their cheeks.

* * *

He parked outside her aunt's place. Just as glamorous as the house he had grown up in.

He unbuckled Hannah from her car seat and opened the door for Meghan. "You do know they're going to try and meddle."

"I do," Connor said as they took off their coats and followed, Carter the butler to where the family was already sitting.

Connor was closest to his uncle and aunt as well as his six cousins, Meghan being the oldest.

"Good, you're here!" His aunt Liv said. "Bobby, the kids just got in"

Meghan had 5 sisters and one big brother in Connor as it had seemed growing up.

"Mom.." Meghan kissed her mother as Connor did the same.

"Hi auntie Liv!" Hannah said with a big grin.

"Hello sweetheart," Liv said warmly. "Guess what?" I'm pretty sure your aunts are out and about upstairs, why don't you join them?" She glanced for Meghan to follow the little girl upstairs.

"Dr. Rhodes," Uncle Bobby said as soon as the girls were out of sight. "It's been a while since you've joined us,"

"Gaffney pretty much has me swamped, I'm sorry." Connor said hugging his uncle. "How's that leg?"

"Oh that silly old thing, I am doing much better, not to worry my boy." His uncle said.

"Good," Connor smiled.

"Shall we?" Aunt Liv led Connor to the living room, they remained silent for a moment.

"Before you say anything, I haven't called your father like you asked me to," Liv said.

"Thank you," Connor said. "Like I said, I don't want you more involved than you need to be,"

"How can we not be my boy? What is that supposed to mean?" His uncle asked. "Cornelius has given us yet another reason to want nothing to do with him, but you... you are our family Connor. How can he even be thinking of taking her from you?"

"Where does Claire stand in all of this?" Liv asked.

"She doesn't know, I think or if she does she hasn't called me," Connor said.

"That girl has always been in his shadow, she's too much like him if you ask me," Uncle Bobby said.

Connor felt a nudge. In truth he'd abandoned Claire to her luck with their father and he knew she resent him.

"This shouldn't even be happening, you're that girl's father and how many times has your father even seen her? Twice her whole life?" Bobby added in. "Don't you worry, I'll find you a good lawyer and..."

"I already have one," Connor said.

"Who?"

"A close friend. Someone who isn't immersed in my father's circles." Connor explained. "I can't take any chances."

* * *

 **A longer chapter this time! What did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH. 5**

Connor Rhodes barely lost his cool. He'd learned to cope, bury his emotions deep down, especially around his kid. But Hannah knew something was off when he, for the hundredth time told her she could not visit Robin.

He also didn't have the heart to tell her Robin had set both of them free and it might be a while until she'd been able to see her again, but Hannah, true to her father's nature was about to throw a tantrum.

"But you said I could, you said she was better..." Hannah said, her voice quivering, her light eyes turning crystal by the tears coming.

"She is better sweetheart," Connor said calmly. "But she can't really have visitors right now." Hannah tried to keep her eyes from Connor. She was stronger than most kids, mostly because he'd make sure to raise her to be strong minded.

 _Sometimes that worked against him too._

"Hey, look at me." Connor knelt to her level. "I know you really wish she was here, baby. And I'm sorry I can make that happen right now, we need to be patient. You understand?" Hannah wanted to turn away but her father's arms kept her in place. "Robin loves you Han, and that's not going to change."

"Is it because of me?" Hannah asked. "Is it because of me she had to go away to the special hospital?" Connor could see the pain in his child's eyes, a pain he'd come to know when he'd lost Elizabeth.

His father had made him feel like he didn't have any say on his feelings regarding her death, Connor wasn't about to put Hannah to that kind of scrutiny. "Of course not, Robin needs to get better, and her dad and I are doing all we can to make that happen."

"But if I hadn't stayed with her that night... maybe she'd be here, she'd spend Christmas with us." Hannah said."Maybe she wouldn't hate me."

Connor's heart dropped. "Hannah Elizabeth, you listen to me right now. That's never going to be the case, Robin doesn't hate you. How could she huh?" The little girl shrugged and Connor took the opportunity to pick her up, and hold her; he could feel small tears against his cheek.

* * *

 _"Sorry, I can't do babysitting tonight," Meghan had said as she got ready. "Mom's taking me to a fashion show. She's feeling guilty about me not making it to Vail." Connor sighed, running his fingers through his_ _hair as his cousin walked passed him._

 _"Nice to know my kid is not as important as some fashion show." Connor said._

 _"No, don't guilt me in...· Meghan said. "I've already canceled way too many times Connor. Robin can watch her."_

 _Connor's eyes drifted to his girlfriend's tiny form, she and Hannah were immersed in some movie. "You know she can't handle that right now."_

 _"Why no? You said she was doing okay." Meghan inquired. "Plus, she's going to be asleep already, she'd barely have to do anything."_

 _Connor considered this for a moment. It was true Robin was doing better, but he still had reservations regarding her_ _episodes and taking the night off wasn't an option as Dr. Latham had scheduled a valve replacement that night. He couldn't let Beckker win again._

 _Welcome to single parenting and having a career._

 _"I'll just take Hannah with me, I'm sure I can get Maggie or Doris to watch her." Connor said._

 _She'd thrown a tantrum, Hannah was used to being stuck at the hospital but that was before Connor had started dating Robin. She'd always offered to watch her._

 _Before getting sick._

 _"But Daddy..." Hannah whined as Connor packed a small bag for her. "Robin's here, she can stay with me."_

 _Robin glanced at her boyfriend. She didn't want to be a burden for Connor, he already dealt with enough as it was._

 _"I can do it." Robin said. "I can..." She smiled._

 _Connor sighed. "Fine, come on, I'll tuck you in before I have to go."_

 _"Kay!" You couldn't fight all battles. Could you? Hannah bounced down to her room. She was not a girly girl even though aunt Liv and Robin had tried to force pink on her. She'd gone with a light blue instead._

 _Connor tossed the little girl over her The Incredibles bedsheets as she giggled and turned on the night light . "Good night sweet girl."_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Yeah?" Connor arranged her pillow and kissed her cheek._

 _"I'll take care of Robin, okay?" His heart swelled, full of love for his selfless child. "Don't worry."_

 _"I know you'll take care of each other, good night baby. I love you."_

 _"Love you too Daddy." Hannah smiled as she curled into bed. Connor hadn't noticed Robin had watch the whole scene from afar._

 _"You are amazing, you know?" She said with a dreamy glance. "She adores you."_

 _Connor smiled as he closed the door, making sure he'd let a small threshold as Hannah drifted to sleep. "You're pretty great yourself."_

 _"I am not. I'm her daddy's girlfriend, it's not the same."_

 _"Robin, you know that's not the case... she's smitten by you." Connor said. "There was never someone like that in her life. She was just stuck with me."_

 _They shared a small kiss before his phone began to buzz. "I have to go... are you sure you'll be able to..."_

 _"Go." Robin leaned in to kiss his cheek._

 _Connor nodded and waved goodbye to Meghan as well as he went._

 _"I'll make sure Hannah is sleep before I leave." His cousin told him. "It's going to be fine."_

 _"I hope so." Connor glanced back one more time as he went into the hallway._

 _Little did he know that night would change everything forever._

* * *

Sarah Reese spotted Connor Rhodes alone, on the couch. She was sure he was exhausted, she tried to tip toe inside to grab some coffee but he stirred as she moved.

"Sorry," She whispered when she saw him awake.

"It's fine. I'm a light sleeper." Sarah smiled."Grab me some?"

Reese turned to the coffee machine, focusing on the task at hand instead of analyzing just how adorable Connor looked. "Here." He took the cup from her.

"Thanks Reese." He said with a smile. She nodded. "How's Dr. Charles treating you?" the question caught her off guard. "I mean, not that he'd treat you badly..."

"No, he's pretty great. Worried always." Sarah admitted. "He cares a lot and people trust him...I'm not that good, not even close."

"I'm sure that's not true." Connor said. Reese stood there."I always thought you'd choose Emergency Medicine though, people care about their patients too, just differently."

"Of course. I never said..."

"I'm not telling you off Reese, relax..." Connor smiled. He glanced over to take a look at the time. "Well, I guess break time is over." He swiftly stood up, tossing the blanket that had just covered him over the head of the couch. "Thanks for the coffee."

She wasn't quick enough to answer as he left. Natalie watched him as he dashed off. "He always seems to be running somewhere, doesn't he?" She asked.

Reese nodded vaguely. "Are you okay Sarah?"

"Yes, of course." She said. "Why?"

"It's just, since the other night you seem a little distracted." Natalie told her.

"No, I'm fine really..." Natalie wasn't buying it. That much Sarah knew. "How's he doing? With the situation with his father?" The older woman smiled.

 _Oh Reese._

"I don't know much," Natalie admitted. "He doesn't really tell me anything about it. I just know he's been meeting with his lawyer."

"Do you think his father will trough with it?" Sarah asked. "He must be going crazy..."

"Yeah. If it were me I don't know what I would do."

* * *

She had not realized she had fallen asleep. She had not sensed when someone had placed the blanket over her. She was surprised to see Connor in the same spot she'd been earlier.

"Seems roles have been reversed." Connor smiled.

"Seems so," Reese admitted. He'd already changed. "Are you heading home?"

"Yes," Connor said. "I promised Hannah I would make my famous enchiladas"

Reese froze. He cooked? Enchiladas?

"Enchiladas?" Reese asked. Connor nodded.

"Courtesy of my roomate in Guadalajara. He was a big fan and his grandmother made sure I knew how to make them because he clearly didn't have the touch " Connor said. "Hannah loves them and I don't make them enough."

She suddenly noticed his eyes had darkened. She was afraid he'd regret confessing that to her. "Seems like she's in for a treat."

"Yeah well, we'll see." Connor admitted grimly. "Can I ask you something Reese?"

"Sure." She sounded anxious. "Shoot."

Connor took a sip of his coffee. "How am I supposed to tell Hannah that I broke up with Robin? Sarah's heart flipped in her chest. "I mean, what approach should I use?"

Oh god. Reese wanted to slap herself for being glad to hear that. What kind of a person was she?

"Well, I would go for honesty. Kids can be pretty understanding, far more than adults."

"I'm not sure that's going to keep me out of trouble but I'll try." He admitted shyly. "Thanks Sarah."

She wasn't sure he'd heard him call her Sarah before. Not...ever.

"No problem Dr. Rhodes." She said after a moment. "And if you don't mind me asking..."

"What?"

"How are you feeling? About Robin?" He looked at her. "I mean because your relationship was a big part of the process Robin was taking on..." She quickly added.

"Right. It's going to take me a while, but I'll continue to help her anyway I can. As far and as long as she lets me."

"Of course, Dr. Charles has asked me to assess her regularly so if she agrees I'm sure I can share that information with you too." Connor nodded. "I should get going..."

"Goodnight Reese." He said. "And thank you."

"Uh sure," She said. "Good night Dr. Rhodes."

* * *

Connor had been called to Hannah's school on the Friday before Christmas break. He cursed under his breath as he drove.

Meghan had been taking a test and he had had to excuse himself on the OR. Dr. Latham had shot him a confused glance as Bekker seemed to have enjoyed it.

"I'm sorry we had to call you in Dr. Rhodes, we know how busy you are." Hannah's teacher said as he stepped into her office.

"Is she alright? They didn't tell me a lot on the phone." Connor told her.

"Of course, we are just a bit worried about her. Has there been sudden changes of routine in her life lately? I am only asking because she's not her usual self. Attentive. Happy."

"What does that mean?" Connor asked, harsher than he intended.

"She seems exhausted, irritable." Hannah's teacher explained. "Tonight is the Christmas festival and she seems discouraged to appear on it. I understand she spends a lot of time in the hospital were you work."

Connor didn't like where this was going but the last thing he needed was to have Hannah's school testify in his father's favor.

"She does, but I make sure she's well taken care of." Connor added in.

"Of course." The woman. "We would never imply..."

"I think that's exactly what you are doing," Connor said. "Can I see my daughter?"

"Dr. Rhodes, please let me assure you we just want Hannah to feel comfortable here, safe."

 _Oh, he didn't like where this was going._

* * *

 ** _Oh... Someone is going to start suspecting something else is up with Reese and why is Connor suddenly so open with her?_**

 ** _Don't forget to review :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH. 6**

His usual happy child was sad? Had he caused this? Sure, he had had to tell her Robin might not come home for a while. He hadn't used the term break up but Hannah quickly picked up something was really wrong when he had asked Natalie to come and help him sort her things out so she could ship whatever was left of his ex girlfriend's belongings.

"Are you going to be okay?" Natalie had asked, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. Ever since that morning he had met her on the roof, Natalie Manning somehow had a soft spot for him and all he'd been through specially when she found out who he really was and what he had had to deal with, not that she pitied him, on the contrary. She thought he was one of the strongest people she'd come across.

"I'll be fine." Connor admitted, labeling one of the two boxes they had managed to get everything into. "Her? I'm not so sure." He watched as Hannah was cuddled on the couch.

This wasn't the first time it had happened. He had gotten close to Sam and they broke it off. But she hadn't practically moved in with him after ending up homeless. His aunt Liv had asked him if he was sure this was a healthy environment of his kid to be involved in.

He wasn't sure anymore.

Connor parked the car near the side of the park where they usually walked from home. It was pretty chilly outside so he decided against getting off.

Hannah hadn't really talked during the time he'd been driving, his usual rambling child had remained quiet. As if she knew she was in for her daddy being mad at her.

* * *

 _"Can I see my daughter?" He'd asked. The teacher nodded and picked up the phone. She was quickly met by one of the aids and she had asked her to bring Hannah in._

 _She looked weary as she walked hand in hand with the younger woman. "Hello honey, your father is here to pick you up." Hannah looked up at Connor, if this was any other situation her eyes would light up at the sight of him and she'd hug him._

 _That didn't happen. "Hey munchkin," Connor walked up to her. "You feeling okay? Your teacher tells me you don't want to do the Christmas festival anymore."_

 _Hannah nodded._

 _Connor was freaking out inside. He hadn't seen any sign of this when he'd gotten her dressed this morning and kissed her goodbye before Meghan took her to school._

 _"But you love it. You were so excited to dance." Connor said softly. He could see both women watching him._

 _"Can we go home?" She asked. Connor sighed._

 _"We can go home, yeah." Connor wasn't about to bare it all in front of these people who already seemed to be judging him. "Come here," He picked her up. Hannah's teacher wasn't able to say much as he walked out the door. Kid and pack in tow._

* * *

"Sweetie, it's just us here." Connor said softly, touching her leg as he turned to face her. "I need you to tell me what's going on. Was someone mean to you?"

Bullying that was the last thing she needed.

The little girl fidgeted with her jacket's small cord as she thought of what to say. "Is this about what I said the other night about Robin?"

Hannah didn't answer. But someone was paging him.

Crap.

He made it back to the hospital. Hannah still not talking to him. His mood was just getting worse by the minute but he couldn't let her see just how much this was affecting him.

"Maggie, could you please call Meghan? I need her to come and get Hannah as soon as she can." Connor said as he came in. He held the little girl's hand.

"Will do Dr. Rhodes. Do you want me to..."

"Please." He said. Maggie nodded quickly. Connor knelt to Hannah's level. "I need to get going but we're not done talking." He was kind but there was some command in his voice. He hugged her quickly and she held on for a little while longer. "I love you so much. I need you to know that okay? Be good to Maggie."

Hannah nodded. He kissed her forehead and placed her bag on the counter of Maggie's spot. "Thanks again."

Maggie was certainly thrown off by the exchange.

* * *

Sarah was exhausted, well that might as well be an understatement but she was beyond tired. She was glad she would have some vacations coming soon.

After everything that had happened. Things had gotten out of hand with a patient a few weeks back and she was unsure of her safety. Dr. Charles had told her not to worry but she had to.

Specially after her tires had been slashed days before.

She opened the door to the lounge. Hannah was cuddled there in a blanket holding on to a tablet. She had seemed to notice her as she smiled.

"Hey you. Shouldn't you be in school?" Sarah sat next to the little girl.

"They called my daddy so he had to pick me up." Hannah explained. "Meghan's coming soon."

"I bet you're excited about tonight." Sarah said. She knew Hannah's school had an event this afternoon after Natalie had made it a "family thing" Not that she had been formally invited.

"I don't want to anymore," Hannah said. "I don't want to make my daddy more said." Sarah was puzzled.

"Why would it make him sad?" She asked. Hannah bit her lip. "I'm sure he's happy to go, we all are."

"You're coming too?" Hannah asked. Sarah hesitated for a moment.

"I might. But you're saying you don't want to anymore... why's that?"

"Robin's gone." She said simply. "Daddy said she might not come back." Sarah watched the little girl. "She's gone too just like that."

Sarah wasn't sure just how honest Connor had been in regards of his break up but she didn't think he had handled it wrong. She doubted he had.

"Well, she's getting the help she needs." Sarah told her. "That has to be good, right?"

"But she might not want to come back." Hannah said. "Daddy said she might take a while."

"Well, in the meantime, you can help your daddy so he isn't so sad about Robin not being around. Don't you think?" Sarah asked. Hannah gave this a minute thought.

"He made my costume, I'm a reindeer." Hannah said suddenly, a hint of guilt in her voice. Sarah thought she couldn't love Connor Rhodes more than in that moment.

"Is that so? I'm betting that will make him feel better if he saw you dancing tonight. You've both worked hard, didn't you?"

Hannah nodded. "There you go then. I'm sure you'd be the cutest reindeer."

"Will you come?" Hannah asked.

"If you want me to." Sarah said with a smile. "I'll be there."

* * *

Connor made it back down to find out Meghan hadn't picked up. Maggie had told him she'd left her messages. He sighed making his way over to the lounge.

What he saw made him stop cold. Sarah Reese was cuddled in with his kid. Both seemed sound asleep. He opened the door slowly.

Sarah was quick to stir. "Hey."

Connor smiled. "Reese. Seems you had a rough day too."

"Oh yeah, but I'm much better now." Sarah gave him a sincere smile. "She is too by the way." Connor raised an eyebrow at her. "We had a little talk."

"Is that so?"

"I didn't know you could make costumes." Sarah burtled out. Instantly regretting being so direct.

"Oh well, if you learn to sew skin, fabric isn't that different." He said. "I'm sorry you think so little of me now."

Sarah smiled confused. "Why would I? You're a great father. What I am thinking right now is way far from little."

Rhodes didn't answer. "Anyway, you might want to make sure you pick up her costume."

"Oh yeah, that's not..."

"She wants to do it." Sarah told him. Connor gave her a confused glance.

"She does?" Sarah nodded. "And I have you to thank for it, don't I?"

"I didn't do anything." Reese said. She stood up from the couch, making sure she didn't wake up Hannah. "She invited me actually, but I understand if you don't want me to..."

"Why wouldn't you be there?" Connor asked kindly. "I'd be great to have you, Reese."

* * *

Connor made sure Hannah was settled with her classmates before setting of in search of his aunt Liv and Uncle Bobby who as always were on time. When he had made it home Hannah had cried. She had admitted to be sorry and that he no longer had to be sad.

Connor smiled and held her close. "You don't have to take care of me kiddo. That's my job, okay?"

"I always have to Daddy." She told him. "Aunt Liv says so."

This made Connor laugh. "I love you so much sweet girl."

"Love you too Daddy."

Speaking of Aunt Liv...

"Oh Connor, sweetheart. Please tell me you took pictures." His aunt said.

"Of course." He smiled. "Sorry you couldn't see her before she had to go."

"Oh it's alright. We will see her up there. It doesn't matter. Shall we go find our seats?"

"Connor!" He heard Natalie call him as he led his aunt and uncle over to the row he'd saved. "Sorry we're late." She said referring to her, Will and Owen.

"You're not." He said. "You're just in time to sit with my aunt."

"Great. Let's go." Connor shook hands with Will as he held Owen with his free hand.

"Front row..." Will said, placing Owen on his lap. "Fancy..."

"Well you do always say I have connections." Connor said as Natalie rolled her eyes at them.

"That I do." Connor said.

It was only a few minutes before the show began that Connor saw Ethan and April, sitting in the row behind them, Meghan who had apologized for not picking up but bragged just how perfect her test had gone.

"Is everything okay?" She'd asked her cousin.

It was, thanks to Reese.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked beside him as she noticed him looking back. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hannah invited Reese." Connor explained. "Not that I expected her to come, but..." And just like that, the show had started.

Connor spotted his little reindeer rather quickly. She smiled brightly at him, then waved to the rest of the people who was there. Her gaze scanned for Sarah but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe you made that with your bare hands." Natalie remarked at the costume. Connor turned to her.

"Well, if things go south with medicine, at least I know I might be good at something else."

"That's not funny Rhodes." Natalie told him off.

"I wasn't trying to be." He admitted.

Natalie sighed. "Just enjoy this, please."

* * *

Sarah hurried down the hall, the door to the show was already closed. She glanced over by the window and watched as the little kids danced.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice said. Sarah turned around to come face to face with Connor's sister. She wasn't sure the woman would recognize her but Reese sure did. "Here, let's go." She hadn't stopped to think the reason she might be here.

She didn't want to think the worse. She'd been raised by a monster, Sarah thought for a second, but judgement wasn't something she was quick to make. Specially when she didn't see Connor's father.

Sarah followed Claire down to the last row of the room. She couldn't see Connor or the others anywhere.

"Reese." Said Ethan as he spotted her. He and April had stayed a bit behind. "Here, sit."

April smiled at her. Sarah turned around to see Claire, but she remained in the back.

She shook it up and concentrated on the show, although her mind raced in search of Connor. He was in the front. His phone up in his hand as he recorded, he glanced back and spotted her, smiling up as he recognized her. April waved at him but she just nodded.

The show was over an hour or so later, all the parents and family alike rose up to applaud the children. Sarah was in the back and pushed over by April and Ethan she made her way to the front to join the others.

Sarah glanced back to see Claire remain put in her spot. She focused her attention back on Connor and his child. Hannah had jumped into his arms as soon as the teacher instructed the children they could join their parents.

"The cutest reindeer up there for sure." Will said with a smile.

"You did great sweetie. We're all so proud of you." Natalie added in. "I loved that song, you gotta teach it to me, huh?"

"Daddy knows it too." Hannah put in mostly to Connor's embarrassment. "We can teach her, can't we Daddy?"

Natalie shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Oh that's something I'd pay to see." Maggie put in. "Connor Rhodes belting out carols."

"He happens to be pretty good." Meghan added to the fuel. "You should all come over for Christmas dinner at our house, I'll get him drunk enough to sing."

Connor rolled his eyes at her. "April, Erthan." Connor said as she spotted them, he hadn't seen Sarah.

"Sorry we were a little late." April said as she smiled. "Congratulations sweetie."

Then Connor spotted Reese, he wasn't sure if she'd been hiding.

"Dr. Reese!" Hannah said as Connor put her down. "You came!"

"I did, thanks for inviting me." Sarah said with a smile.

"See Daddy? I told you she'd come."

Connor turned to Sarah. "Thank you for coming and you know..."

"Of course." Sarah said shyly.

Maggie coughed awkwardly. "Well, is there some kind of after show celebration? Because I'm starving."

"I could eat." Added April.

"Molly's?" Natalie said. "Pizza would do everyone good."

"Actually sweetheart..." Aunt Lv said behind Connor. "We made dinner back at the house. All of your friends are welcome of course."

Connor wasn't sure.

"That sounds lovely but we wouldn't want to impose in anyway..." Natalie said. "Specially with the baby..."

"It's not an imposition dear. I'm sure you could all use a home cooked meal." Liv said "What do you say Connor?"

"Can we Daddy? Please?"

By the time they made it out, everyone in tow, Reese searched for Claire but she was long gone.

* * *

Later. Sarah found herself in the front seat of Connor's car on her way to his aunt's house. Her car was still in the shop as insurance was a bit of a pain.

She had never been in the font of his car. Just the back like that night in the bar, only this time it had a carseat and his child in it.

They didn't speak much, not really just replied to Hannah's remarks and excited babbling. She had seen Daddy Connor in action a couple times today and thought just how much she loved it and couldn't get tired of it.

Daddy Connor was her most favorite thing.

They parked outside the house. The others not so far behind.

"Sorry about this." Connor said.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked sincerely.

"It's just, this isn't part of who I am anymore. I don't want you to think..." Connor stopped himself. He opened the door and climbed down to have hers. "Let's go."

Then moved to take Hannah out of her carseat.

Sarah sighed. She was sure she hadn't seen a house this big.

He led her inside the house, Hannah clutched to his hand, still in her outfit.

"Master Connor." Carter said with a smile.

"Daddy recorded the show for you Carter." Hannah chipped in.

"Well thank you Master Connor" The elder man smiled. "This way."

Sarah looked around the house. "My aunt tends to overreact." Connor said behind her.

"It's beautiful." Sarah said. Connor smiled grimly at her.

Reese spotted a picture by the mantel in the living room. It seemed to be a recent one. Meghan was in it as well as Hannah, Sarah figured the other girls were Connor's cousins.

They looked awfully young.

"Dr. Reese, isn't it?" Aunt Liv said behind her.

"Mrs. Rhodes, you have a lovely home."

"Well, thank you dear. I'm sorry you didn't meet the rest of the girls. They're all over the place, Christmas parties and all."

That's how Sarah learned their names. Susan, Shane, Sophie, Millie and Missy. Ages ranging from 18 to 12. Set of twins.

That's more of Connor's family Sarah had learned of since she'd known him.

"Trust me. it's best they are not here. They'd try to embarrass Connor more than I already do." Meghan said.

Sarah smiled. She joined the others in the living room. Natalie and Will laughed together, so did April and Ethan. Maggie praised the little girl and her father's sewing skills again.

"You okay there Reese?" Connor suddenly said. "This can be a lot to handle. I know." He winked at her.

"I'm fine. Really, just a little tired." Sarah admitted.

"I'll drive you home then. I'm sure Meghan can take Hannah." Connor said.

"Oh no... I'll take an Uber or something."

"No you won't. Wait here, I'll be back." He quickly said before she could argue.

* * *

"I heard what happened to your car." Connor said after a moment as he drove. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, she was pretty mad." Connor gave her a puzzled glance. "My patient, the one who slashed my tires."

"You really think she would do something like that?" Rhodes asked. Sarah nodded.

"Phyc isn't a walk in the park, that's for sure. I don't know how Dr. Charles keeps it together,"

Connor smiled. "Oh sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"I keep moping around and I know you're dealing with a lot. Robin leaving and all." She saw the pain in his eyes and regret it even mentioning anything.

"Is this about my father?" Connor wasn't blind to gossip. He hadn't been when dating Robin or Sam and he wasn't on it now.

Specially since she'd been first witness of his downfall at the bar. "I'm handling it. "

"Of course, I didn't mean..." Sarah began. "I'll do anything I can to help." She put in.

"Thank you Sarah." Connor smiled. "You already did so much by talking to Hannah today. You have no idea."

But Sarah did have an idea of just how much crap he'd been dealing with lately.

They made it to her apartment. "Thank you for driving me." She said as he opened the door for her.

"No problem Reese." He said. "Thank you for coming today, it meant a lot to Hannah, to me."

And just like that she'd watch him drive away, and her heart felt like exploding a bit more.

Her weekend consisted of thinking about Connor and the mess of it all. The fact she'd seen Claire. She hadn't really told him.

And that drove her crazy. She couldn't possibly keep that from him? Could she?

On Monday she was startled when she got a text from him asking her if she needed a ride to work and she just felt like drowning, more so when he accepted his offer.

She was drowning for sure

In the dilemma that was Connor Rhodes. And just how much she wanted to figure him out.

* * *

 **Oh god! Longest chapter yet. it was all over the place, wasn't it?**

 **Please don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH 7.**

Sarah hadn't told Connor about Claire, didn't want to cloud just how calm he'd seemed in the last couple days. She'd heard him talk to Natalie about taking some time off to be with Hannah since Meghan was going on a trip with her folks for Christmas, one to which he'd been invited to but declined saying he had a lot to do.

"Well it's settled then, Owen, Helen and I would love to have you guys over." Natalie had said. "Will is spending it with his Dad and Jay, so... We could use the company."

"I'll think about it, I promise." Connor said with a smile as his eyes focused back on the tablet he'd been holding.

"Have you heard anything? From your father?" Natalie asked after a moment.

"No, not yet. I'm thinking he's going to wait until the last second to dump all his crap on me." He admitted grimly.

"Maybe he had second thoughts?" Natalie said. Connor eyed her for a bit. His father was like a lion catching his prey. It was only a matter of time. "Sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's fine. I just..." Connor said tiredly. "I don't want you to get yourself worked up over Cornelius Rhodes, it's not even worth it."

"Connor..." Natalie said softly. "You do know I'm here if you want to talk, right?"

"I know." He answered back with a half smile. "Thanks."

"Dr. Rhodes?" Maggie called. "Your cousin is here."

"Got it." Natalie shot him a puzzled look. "She's officially relieved from babysitting for the next week." He explained.

She followed him out to find Meghan and Hannah. "What time do you have to be at the airport?" Connor asked.

"About an hour. Hey Nat."

"Hey." the older woman said. "Connor tells me it's kind of a big family trip."

"Skiing, my little sisters are pretty excited." Meghan said. "This one didn't want to go."

"I told you I can't take so many days off." Connor put in. "You ready kiddo? I'm buying you some lunch." Hannah nodded with a smile. "Have a safe trip Meg, I'll miss you."

"Of course you will. Merry Christmas cuz," Meghan kissed his cheek softly as he hugged her. "Han, you're in charge of keeping your dad out of trouble. Think you can do that?"

The little girl nodded. "That's all I ask for". Meghan grabbed her bag as she waved them goodbye. "Okay, I gotta or Carter is going to kill me. Nat, Merry Christmas."

"You too." She said. "Hey, speaking of lunch, you guys mind if I join in?"

"Of course not, where's Will?" Connor asked as they walked over to the food truck, Hannah quickly got a hold of her dad's hand.

"He's staying with a patient until her parents get here. Might as well take him something to eat." She said.

"Right." Connor smiled. "So what do you want munchkin?"

"Hotdog please." Hannah said, she scrunched her nose in deep thought.

"Hotdog it is. Nat?"

* * *

Sarah Reese couldn't be jealous. Could she? Natalie Manning was nothing to Rhodes but a close friend. They shared that special bond single parents did, but as she watched them both laugh and eat together she couldn't help but feel like these last few mornings, where'd she felt like there was more to Connor being her ride were beginning to feel less and less relevant.

She couldn't be thinking he'd be interested in dating.

Not after all that had happened with Robin, but he had been so sweet to her since the Christmas Festival. He'd bought her coffee everyday and made sure to ask how she was feeling.

She was a little shaken still, couldn't really sleep, but she couldn't tell him that. Not that he'd worry for her or anything but it made her feel self conscious of just how her job was starting to affect her.

"Reese." He heard him call for her. Maybe he had gotten into her head to much. "Reese?"

"Uh?" She looked over to see Connor, Natalie and Hannah all staring at her. "You all alone?"

"Sit with us Dr. Reese!" Hannah echoed. Sarah smiled at the little girl. They opted by the side of the wall. Connor picked up Hannah to put her up on the step of the wall as he leaned over.

"Daddy, I'm almost as tall as you!" Hannah giggled excitedly touching the top of his head. "See,Nat?"

"Oh wow, that can't be from eating all hotdogs, can it?" Natalie bantered on making Connor roll his eyes.

"No, Robin always said you had to eat all your veggies so you could grow tall" Sarah could see how Connor had shifted his weight as the mention of his ex. "She left me a video, did I tell you?"

Sarah pretended not be curious. Natalie shot Connor a glance. Reese listened closely as Hannah rambled about how Robin had told her she had wanted her to be happy and that she'd always be in her heart. "She said we could see her soon if her doctors let her." The little one finished.

"Well, it's great to here she's doing better, I'm glad sweetie." Natalie said.

"Yep. Daddy's gonna send her my Christmas present." Hannah put in. "I also asked Santa to bring her some but not sure if he'll find her."

Suddenly Nat's pager went off. "Gotta go. Let me know about dinner later okay?" She told Connor as she rushed inside with her and Will's lunch.

"Is it movie night at Nat's Daddy?" Sarah swallowed.

"No, she thought we might make it a plan and join her and Owen for Christmas Dinner, what do you think?"

"Do you want to go?" Sarah loved watching Connor interact with his daughter, he always made an effort in taking her into account, a different approach to the one her mother had taken with her, just as soon as she'd gotten some money, Sarah had been thrown into the arms of a nanny.

"Yeah well, I'm sure Helen is a better cook than I am." He counted shyly. "What about you Reese? Are you headed home to see your mom?"

Reese froze up again. "Nah, I don't think so. I'm just going to make it an early night." She said. "My mom isn't big on Christmas."

"Aunt Liv loves it!" Hannah said grinning. "We where there last year."

"Oh." Sarah said. "That sounds fun..."

"Yeah, well I wasn't big on Christmas either until this one came along." Connor said playfully. "I get it"

"Maybe Nat won't mind if she comes too Daddy?" Hannah said suddenly, taking her father and Sarah by surprise.

"Han I don't think..." Connor said awkwardly. She could see how his eyes emitted an apologetic flare.

"I'll ask her for you Dr. Reese..." Hannah said firmly. "Kay?"

Sara honestly didn't know what to say.

* * *

"So here's where you've been hiding?" Natalie said later that day as she found Connor on the roof. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"No, I'm just... Christmas doesn't make me all that joly." He admitted. "I know Hannah's meant to believe in the magic of all of it but..."

"Yeah, can't be easy." Natalie said. "It's not easy for me either or Helen, Jeff loved Christmas and always hoped to share that with Owen." They remained silent for a minute.

Connor turned to her. "So about that dinner offer?"

"You're gonna turn me down?

"No, actually. I'm going to take up on it." He sipped a little bit of the coffee he'd been holding.

"Really?" She asked surprised but with a teasing tone. "That's a first."

"What?" He asked annoyed. "You're going to give me a hard time because I said yes? I'm doing this for my kid, I might not have had the regular Christmas experiences but I don't want her to miss out."

"I know, it's okay, although we might have to add another seat." Connor turned to her. "Hannah told me about Reese."

"Right. She's way too embarrassed to say anything." He added in. "I'll talk to Hannah."

"Why? If Sarah's all alone, she shouldn't be." Natalie put in. "Cheer up, It'll be great. Plus she seems smitten over you." Connor's heart skipped.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Natalie stared at him.

Men seemed so clueless.

"Well you seem to have done something for her to like you so much, maybe it's those early rides to work." She winked at him. "She does worry about you, I've seen it."

"You do too."

"Yes, but it comes with the habit of being your best friend." Natalie said with a smile. "Sarah, on the other hand..."

"Some patient busted her tires, I'm just trying to help her out. She did help me with Hannah."

"Of course..."

"There's nothing going on with me and Reese, Natalie." He put in dryly.

* * *

Connor couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Natalie. Had he really given Sarah that impression of him? If he had been flirting, it wasn't because he'd intended to, he was just returning a favour.

To a colleague.

"You ready to go kiddo? It's just going to be you and me for the next week." Connor said as he went to fetch Hannah from the lounge.

"Yep. And then Sunday, we're going to Nat's, right Daddy?"

"That's the plan," He told her.

"Dr. Reese is going too. She told me." Hannah put in.

"Did she?" Hannah nodded. "Well at least she won't be alone, that's very kind of you to invite her."

Just as on cue Sarah appeared. "Reese. You heading home?"

"Yes." She said, adding rather quickly. "Noah's driving me."

"Oh, right. Okay." She had been taking lifts from anyone who would put up with her after work, that thing with Claire was eating her inside. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"But you're not coming to work." She said. "I don't want you to drive all the way if you don't have to, I'll just take a bus."

"It's no problem Reese," He said kindly. "Your shift isn't that early anyway."

"No really, I'm fine." She seemed sad, Conor assed.

"Sweetie, do me a favor and go wait with Maggie. I'll be right out." Hannah looked over from Reese to her dad.

"Are you going to have a grownup talk?" She asked. Connor smiled but nodded.

"Connor, I really..." Sarah began.

"Is something bothering you Reese... Sarah?"

"I saw your sister." She said as she let out a loud sigh. Connor glanced at her confused. "She didn't recognize me but I did, She was in the crowd during the Christmas Festival. Actually I find it funny you didn't see her at all."

Connor ran his hand trough his hair in frustration. "I know it's none of my business but I just thought you should know."

* * *

 **What's Connor going to do now?**

 **Thanks all for the awesome support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH 8.**

Christmas stirred feelings and fears in Connor, having lost his mother at such a young age and the coldness and ruthless acting on his father's part made most of his childhood a ghost like memory he'd rather forget.

"Daddy?" A small voice caught his attention as he put his cup of coffee down. "How come we've got to go to the hospital?"

"We're taking Reese to work sweetie," Connor explained. Christmas Eve, Connor was anxious about not working on such a heavy day for the hospital, but he was also grateful to be spending some time with Hannah, her pure innocence was something that kept him sane most days.

"Oh, don't forget her coffee then Daddy." Hannah said.

"I won't." Connor smiled. "Hey how about after we drop Sarah off we take a little trip, just us?"

"Okay."

Connor took a hold of Reese's coffee and headed out following the cheerful stomps of his daughter.

* * *

Sarah honestly thought he'd be furious at her for not telling him about Claire but he simply seemed to have brushed it off as he was park outside her building just in time. "Morning Reese."

"I told you, you didn't have to come pick me up." She told him with a weary smile. "Hey Hannah."

"And I told you I would." Connor said as he handed over her dilay morning coffee. "Honestly, I don't mind. We have a bunch of stuff to do today."

Sarah glanced over at him. "Right, dinner."

"You're still going, aren't you?" Connor asked, Sarah could hear a glint of hope in his voice.

"Last time I checked, yeah." She smiled.

After dropping Sarah off at the hospital, Connor made a long drive, Hannah in tow, as they approached their destination, his heart constricted a little more every mile they passed.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Hannah asked after a while. "Are we there yet?"

Connor stopped the car a moment later, he grabbed the flowers he'd grabbed on the way and climbed down. "You don't remember this place?"

Hannah gave it a thought, then it registered in her head. "Grandma."

He led the little girl over to the grave on one of the far sides. It was cold but not snowing as Connor made a dry stop in front of his mother's resting site. Hannah looked up at her father for a second and gave him a light squeeze on the hand she was holding. "It's okay Daddy."

Connor sniffed, his scarf half covered his face as he let go of Hannah's hand and touched her cheek slightly. "Hey Mom." Hannah stood by Connor's side as he knelt to place the flowers down. "Sorry we didn't come sooner, our lives have been a little crazy lately, not that that's a valid excuse." Connor felt as his heart pounded inside his chest.

"Merry Christmas Grandma." Hannah said smiling. "We put your angel on the Christmas tree like we always do." Connor smiled down at his sweet little girl.

"Come on kiddo, let's go. It's getting a little cold." Connor grabbed Hannah's hand as they gave the grave one last look, he brushed the grave's top wth his finger as they went. He went to put her in the car and returned to the spot where his mother rested.

"So, I know it's been a while..." Connor sniffed as conflicting feelings filled him. "I'm sorry, I just... life got in the way,"

That was a bunch of crap. "I'm sorry Mom." He took a deep breath looking up as the sun hit his cheek. "I love you. I promise to try harder okay?"

Turning around, Connor came face to face with his sister.

"Sarah." Natalie Manning found herself face to face with her first guest of the night, much to Reese's surprise Connor wasn't there yet. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, thanks for having me over, you really didn't have to..."

"What are you talking about? It's great to have you. Come on in." Sarah took her coat off and allowed Natalie to put it up with hers. "Connor isn't here yet though, have you heard from him?"

"No. Not since this morning." Reese said. "He drove me to work and said he had things to take care of." She quickly explained as Natalie glanced suspiciously.

"Oh, I've tried calling him a few times. Was he called in?"

"I'm not sure... we're really not that close." Sarah said. Natalie held her tounge.

"Right, well... Come on, Helen and Owen were finishing making cookies." Natalie brushed off the worry as soon as she entered the kitchen and found Owen. He seemed to be having a great time with the dough. "Helen, you remember Sarah from work?"

"Of course, hello."

"Hi Mrs Manning, it's good seeing you again." Sarah said with a smile. "Hi Owen."

"Hi!" The little boy chipped in. "Hannah?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure she's on her way." Natalie said eyeing Sarah worriedly. "Connor, it's me. I'm just calling to make sure everything's okay."

Reese contemplated telling Natalie about Claire. She didn't really know just how close she and Connor really were but by the looks of it, Sarah was sure she could trust her.

"Natalie? Can we talk a minute?"

Connor sighed in frustration as he tried to calm down. "Daddy?" He turned around to see his sweet 5 year old staring back at him with those blue eyes. "Don't be sad Daddy. I'm sure aunt Claire isn't spending Christmas alone."

"Of course not." Connor said. "Everything is okay." He heard his phone buzz in his pocket. Another missed call from Natalie. He gritted his teeth and opened the car door.

He unbuckled the little girl from her car seat and grabbed the bags that sat in the trunk. "Let's go, are you excited to see Owen?"

"Yeah..." Hannah said quietly.

"That didn't sound too excited to me." He smiled softly at her. "Hey-" He put the bags down and knelt to face her. "Sweetie, I'm sorry about what happened today."

"Does Aunt Claire not want to see us?" Hannah asked. Connor lowered his face. "Is she mad?"

"Of course not sweetie, she just had other plans..." Connor pinched Hannah's cheek sweetly.

"Can we see her tomorrow?" Hannah asked again as they moved closer to the door of Natalie's apartment.

"Sure, we can do that, she'll like that. I'll call her okay? Now let's go in before Natalie comes looking for us." Hannah made her way ahead as Connor followed closely, taking a deep breath before moving.

He was already having one hell of a headache.

Sarah was about to text Connor but she didn't want to sound desperate. Well, she was desperate to see him, but she'd never want him to know just how much she worried for him.

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" Helen said. "Oh good, you're here, Merry Christmas-"

"Merry Christmas Helen." Sarah heard Connor say softly from her spot on the living room couch of the apartment.

"Merry Christmas!" Hannah said a bit more excitedly. "Dr. Reese!"

Oh.

"Hey." Sarah said as the little girl reached her spot. "Merry Christmas Hannah."

"Merry Christmas!" She replied. That's when Sarah saw Connor and her heart almost skipped a bit, his hair was trimmed shorter, like it had been the first time she'd met him which made him look younger and hotter.

Oh god. She couldn't be thinking that with his kid staring at her. "Hannah Rhodes, there's a little dough left with your name on it. Owen is waiting so you two can make the last batch of cookies." Natalie said coming out of the kitchen. Sarah saw Connor roll his eyes at just how quickly the little girl made it into the kitchen.

"I thought you'd ditch me." Dr. Manning said. "Everything okay?

"I'm here aren't I?" Connor said grimly. "Sorry we were late."

"That's okay." Natalie said, not wanting to push him over. "You'll owe me, I promised Maggie to record you during our Karaoke session." Sarah smiled at that. she could imagine what Connor's expression would be.

"Of course she did." Connor replied stiffly. "We´ll see."

"You sure, you're okay?" Natalie asked.

"Fine, it's just been a long day." Connor admitted tiredly. "I brought wine by the way."

"Oh, I bet it's a good one. Let's open it." Natalie said. "Oh wait...Sarah!"

Reese almost jumped to her feet as she was caught off guard. "Reese. Wine?" Natalie smiled waving the bottle in front of her.

"Oh sure." Sarah took a deep breath and made her way over to the kitchen were the kids were finishing making cookies with Helen and Connor, who wore a plain dark green shirt and black pants was chopping up vegetables like a pro.

Sarah felt her heart jump. "There you are Reese."

"Hi, Merry Christmas." She said softly. "Can I help?"

Connor thought he could get used to the domesticity of it all. He'd want that with Robin when things began to get serious. He watched as Sarah, Natalie and Helen made their way across the kitchen, mostly bossing him around so they could have dinner soon.

"The food is going to take a few minutes still." Natalie said as she took Owen in her arms and made her way back to the living room. Sarah spotted the empty spot next to Connor as she saw Dr. Manning move to join Helen on the other side, she thought she'd caught a nod from Natalie telling her to sit. "So? What do you guys think we should do while we wait? Did you tell Owen about his present Han?"

"What present?" Natalie asked. Owen's eyes perked up at the expectation of hearing his name and the word present in the same sentence. "Connor, you really didn't have to."

"I didn't true, but I wanted to." Connor said with a smile. "Help me out with the boxes there munchkin..."

"What did you do Rhodes?" Natalie asked suspiciously.

"What do you think?" Connor winked at her. "This one is yours Owen, from Daddy and me." Natalie eyed Connor curiously as Hannah helped the little boy open present.

"Look mommy!" The two year old said the best he could handle. "Pesent!"

"What is it baby?" Natalie said. the small train set for toddler was set on the floor as soon as the kids had finished unwrapping it. "Oh Connor really..."

"What? Hannah picked it out. I don't think you'd want to break her heart would you?" Connor said playfully. Natalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Sweetie, Owen... what do we say to Connor?"

"Thank you!" He babbled out, quickly focusing his attention back on his new toy.

"You are very welcome buddy."

"Daddy? Should we get the other presents?" Hannah asked.

Other presents? Oh boy.

Dinner went on without a hitch and the kids were quickly in their PJ'S as they joined the adults for a well deserved break of a rendition of How the Grinch stole Christmas playing on Netflix.

Sarah looked over from her spot on the lone couch as Hannah cuddled into Connor's chest and Owen was completely sprawled over Natalie and his grandmother.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy." Natalie said touching her child's forehead. "Come here baby let's get you in bed."

"Here, I'll take him up." Helen offered taking Owen from her as Connor stood up and covered Hannah with a blanket. "Goodnight, everyone. " The older woman said.

They said their goodbyes to them as Connor leaned over at Hannah. "Sweetie, we should get going soon too."

"No..." She mumbled. "Please Daddy."

Connor smiled as he turned over to look at Natalie. "Mind giving me a hand in the kitchen. You okay there Reese?" He asked Sarah.

"Do you need..." Sarah asked.

"No, it's okay. We got it." Natalie said as she led Connor away. "Thanks."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Natalie asked.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because of the face..." Natalie said.

"What face? this is my face..."

"Very funny..." Natalie pressed on. "Hey talk to me..."

"I saw Claire today, she was visiting my mother, You know? Christmas." Connor said after a moment.

"Reese said she was at Hannah's festival." Natalie said. Connor glanced over curiously. "She's worried about you."

"Is she?" Connor asked, his hands going through his hair. "Anyway, we argued. Loudly."

"And Hannah?" Natalie asked.

"She was in the car. Not sure if she heard a lot but she did see us. and Claire wanted us to talk more but I told her we couldn't go back with her but she just..."

"She wanted you to spend Christmas together?" Natalie asked again. "And? She went on as Connor nodded.

"I don't know what her game is."

"Why would there be a game?"

"There's always a catch when it comes to my sister Natalie." Connor put in grimly. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked. "If you need any help you know I'm here right?"

Karaoke would have to be postponed since they found both Hannah and Reese asleep on the couch when they came out. "Sarah, wake up." Natalie said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. " Sarah mumbled. "I just.."

"Don't worry, I'll take her home." Connor said. "Can you get up?"

Sarah nodded groggily. "I'm fine."

Connor smiled as he tried to help her put on her jacket. "Let me take you home Reese."

And so Sarah found herself in his car again. She was sleepy still as he drove. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep again. "Reese." Hannah was sleeping in the back as Connor helped her up. "Do you have your keys?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about this..." she scrambled in her bag as she began to feel the cold of the late night.

"Why are you apologizing?" Connor asked holding on to her arm. He glanced back to check on his daughter's sleeping form.

"I don't know..." Reese admitted shyly.

"Come on, let's go up." Rhodes opened the car door and got a hold of Hannah. They climbed the stairs in silence. Reese began to feel more and more aware of Connor almost being in her apartment.

"This is me." Sarah said. "You should go, it's getting cold."

"Right." Connor said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Goodnight Connor. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Reese."

His head was pounding as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment, his child cuddled in the crook of his neck. "Daddy, is Santa here yet?" A small voice said.

"Shhh…" Connor rocked her a bit. "Not just yet baby, we've got to close our eyes for Santa to come." He managed to put her down in bed.

She was awake once more, despite or his intents for her to sleep trough the night.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." Connor said softly. "The sooner you sleep the sooner Santa will be here." He sat on the chair next to the bed as she asked him to stay longer. Connor sighed as he rested his back, his mind going miles an hour as he thought of Claire, his father and Reese. A small figure on the far side of the room caught his attention. He'd stored his old guitar in Hannah's room as he used to sing her to sleep as a baby. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Han, I love you so much." He'd reached for the guitar as Hannah held on to one of her stuffed animals.

He began fidgeting with the cords of the guitar as he hummed.

 ** _Velvet, I can wish you,_**

 ** _For the collar of your coat,_**

 ** _And fortune smiling all along your way,_**

 ** _But more I cannot wish you,_**

 ** _Then to wish you find your love,_**

 ** _Your own true love this day._**

 ** _Mansions, I can wish you,_**

 ** _Seven footmen all in red,_**

 ** _And calling cards upon a silver tray,_**

 ** _But more I cannot wish you,_**

 ** _Then to wish you find your love,_**

 ** _Your own true love this day._**

 ** _Standing there,_**

 ** _Gazing at you,_**

 ** _Full of the bloom of youth,_**

 ** _Standing there,_**

 ** _Gazing at you,_**

 ** _With the sheep's eye,_**

 ** _And the licerish tooth._**

 ** _Music, I can wish you,_**

 ** _Merry music while you're young,_**

 ** _And wisdom, when your hair has turned to gray,_**

 ** _But more I cannot wish you,_**

 ** _Then to wish you find your love,_**

 ** _Your own true love this day._**

 ** _With the sheep's eye,_**

 ** _And the lickerish tooth,_**

 _ **And the strong arms,**_

 _ **To carry you away**_

* * *

 **So here's the end of this chapter. At least we got to imagine Colin singing this song.**

 **What did you think? Don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH 9**

It was 2018. Well, it was the last day of 2017 but Connor so wanted to kiss this year goodbye. It had been so hard for him personally that he'd felt like he needed a breath of fresh air.

Starting with the fact he'd gone to Hawaii with Hannah after Christmas amid his debacle with his had and Claire. He'd barely taken time off and saved up a few extra days.

Yet, he'd come back before ringing the new year because Dr. Latham had requested his help with a heart transplant on a young patient.

Andrew Jackson, age 11 had struggled with cardiac problems all of his young life and Connor thought was quite poetic that the little boy would be getting a new chance as they rang on the new year.

"Dr. Rhodes? Good morning." His mother greeted him with a tired smile. The woman had struggled with raising her son and siblings as a single parent after her husband had asked for a figured it had something to do with her son's condition that he'd taken such drastic measures when his family needed him most.

That made him think of Hannah's mom. She'd preferred to live free of the responsibility of raising a child, not that she had such an acute disease or special needs but it had seemed the idea of what caring for her had been enough to make her leave.

She simply had chose not to be a parent.

Connor smiled at the woman. "Good morning Mrs. Jackson." He looked up the little boy's chart. "Morning Andrew, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. Mom says you're going to do the surgery, I thought it was Dr. Latham."

"Oh, I'll be assisting him. Trust me, you are in good hands either way." Connor assured him.

"Is he your teacher?"

"That he is." He said. "You're going to do great Andrew, we all know it's been a long wait but it will be worth it." Connor's pager went off just as Andrew's dad peeked his head inside the room.

"Good morning."

"Mr Jackson?"

"Yes..." The man said. "You must be the new doctor."

"I am in fact joining Dr. Latham, but he's in charge of the surgery." Connor explained.

"Oh, I see. Is it going to be much longer?" Mr Jackson asked.

"Just a couple more hours. Sorry." He said.

* * *

Sarah had been paged up to Cardio for a consult. She made her way upstairs from the ED to find Dr. Latham and Connor were already there with a young patient and his parents.

"Ah Dr. Reese." Dr. Latham said. "You are here, good."

"This is Andrew Dr. Reese, he'll be getting a new heart today." Connor said. "Andrew? Do you mind if Dr. Reese asks you a few questions?"

"What kind of doctor are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm a physiatrist, do you know what that is?"

"A shrink? My kid doesn't need a shrink." Mr. Jackson said.

"It's standard procedure for any patient receiving an organ sir. One of you can stay with him."

"James, why don't we go outside?" Mrs. Jackson said in a calm voice. "Let the doctors work."

"Actually ma'm, you can stay. either you or Andrew's father." Sarah repeated.

"Alright , you stay." He told his ex. "I'll go see if my sister is here."

The man shot a glance at his ex wife and brushed passed Connor as he did. "Thank you, I'm sorry." She added.

"You okay there buddy?" Connor asked as Andrew stared at the door.

"Yeah." Andrew said. Connor nodded.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions now?" Andrew glanced over at his mother for reassurance.

Dr. Latham took a step outside as his pager buzzed and Connor watched as Sarah worked her magic.

It was funny really, that he'd gotten this close to her lately, mostly because he felt responsible for her in someway. He felt the need to protect her but soon he discovered she could take care of herself.

"He's clear." She said as soon as they stepped out of the room. "It's really cool he's getting a new heart today of all days. Is it going to take long?"

"Not too long if everything goes according to plan." Connor smiled.

"Oh... Let's hope not. You and Hannah have big plans?"

"We're going to my aunts." Connor added. "You?"

"Movies and wine." Sarah said. "If I don't ring it in here, I have a shift until 10."

Connor nodded. "Well, you could come with us, have someone cover?" Sarah heard him say to her utter shock. "I would hate it for you to spend tonight by yourself."

"Dr. Rhodes..." Sarah said nervously.

"What happened to Connor? We've been sharing coffee almost every morning, Sarah I'd say that deserves first name bases in the least."

"Connor." She smiled. "You don't have to invite me over because you want to be gallant. I don't need it."

"It's not about that." He said quickly. "I just..."

"What?"

"I like spending time with you and Hannah, well you seem to understand each other. She needs someone like that in her life."

Sarah smiled at the emotion in his life. "I might need someone like that too." He added softly.

"I..."

"Please Sarah." He said lowering his voice, his body was closer to her too, Sarah sensed. "What do you say?"

* * *

Sara had been caught off guard twice in regards of her clothes and visiting Connor's family. She had brought no nice clothes to wear.

"What's with all the fuzzing?" April asked as she watched Sarah staring at her clock after she'd called for her to come to the lounge. . She could ask Dr. Charles to let her go home and grab some clothes and her make up bag. She was sure she wouldn't have time to go home and be on time to meet Connor.

"Connor." Sarah said more to herself than to April.

"Calling each other by your first names? that's something... what about Connor?" She asked earning an eye roll from Sarah.

"He asked me to come to his aunt's house tonight?"

"New Years Eve?" April asked. "That sounds... interesting."

"He feels sorry for me. I know it." Sarah huffed. "I know he does because I'm pathetic."

"Reese, I'm sure that's not the case. No one should be alone on New Year's." April said.

Sarah smiled. "I have nothing to wear, and I can't have anyone cover for me. It's december 31st."

"You could ask Dr. Charles. Do you have a lot of cases?"

"No, not really... just charts but I still don't have a car, I'll have to take the EL or a cab."

"Ethan has car and I have a break in 10 minutes." April said. "You in?"

"April, you really don't have to..."

"You can't tell me I don't have to. It's Connor Rhodes and he wants you to be there with him tonight, plus you two have been making eyes at each other l a lot lately." April said.

"What? We haven't..We are not..."

"Huh huh, keep telling yourself that... do you have a dress in mind?" We have do to make it a quick escapade." April added in before Sarah could argue.

Had she and Connor really been that obvious around each other? I mean, like any other intern she had had a crush on him from the start, but he was easy to be mesmerized by. Handsome, kind a the single dad factor.

"I don't... I don't even know what I'm doing..." Sarah admitted.

"You have to go find a dress, then you can figure out the rest."

* * *

"Is it over?" Andrew asked as Connor went to check on him after surgery. "I am not sick anymore?"

"The surgery was a success." Dr. Latham said. "That is the first step, recovery might be a little longer but you should feel much better now."

"Thank you so much, both of you..." Mrs. Jackson sniffled as she wrapped her arms around Dr. Latham first, much to his dismay. He tried to put a hand on her back. "Oh sorry."

"Not to worry, physical comfort is a common response to seek after we experience great relief." He spoke after a moment. Connor smiled and welcomed the woman with open arms.

"Thank you Dr. Rhodes." She said. "I don't even know..."

"It was our pleasure Mrs. Jackson. Happy New Year."

"It definitely is now." She replied. "I better go find your father honey, he took your brothers to the cafeteria." She added as she kissed her son's forehead and opened the door.

"Dr. Rhodes? I am sorry... your daughter is waiting for you downstairs." Susie, a nurse sad. Connor thanked her as he turned to Dr. Latham and young Andrew.

"Go on Dr. Rhodes."

"I will come and check on you tomorrow morning buddy." Connor told the little boy. "Get some rest, alright? Dr. Latham, happy New Year."

"For you as well Dr. Rhodes, great job today. I will keep young Andrew company while his mother returns." Connor took his leave with one nod to his mentor.

* * *

"Daddy!" Hannah ran to her father as soon as she spotted him.

"Oh my goodness." Connor took her in his arms as he hugged her. "Look how beautiful you look, a princess for sure." He said about her dress. "Let me hurry and change so we can get out of here okay?"

Connor was thankful he'd thought about his outfit for the evening in advance, he really wasn't sure how Andrew's surgery would turn out.

"Dr. Rhodes... looking dashing as ever." April said with a smile as they out over to the bay. "And you miss Hannah, so beautiful." She added in. "Happy New Year."

"You too April. Getting out of here soon?"

"Soon I hope, I'm meeting my parents for dinner." She said.

"Speaking of which... Have you seen Reese? She was supposed to be here." Connor glanced down at his watch.

"Oh, she was?"

"Like you don't know April." Connor huffed.

"She was meant to be in the lounge." April said winking at Hannah. "Didn't you see her there?"

"She's not..."

"Connor?" A familiar voice said behind him.

"Daddy, she looks like a princess too." Hannah pointed out moments before Connor turn around to see Reese.

"That seems to be my cue." April said suppressing a giggle at Connor's face. "Good night guys, see you next year."

And with that Connor was left in front of Sarah and at a loss for words. "You look so pretty Dr. Reese." Hannah broke the silence between them.

"Me? Look at you!" Sarah said to Hannah's delight. "And you don't clean up bad either Dr. Rhodes." She said

* * *

Sarah was feeling more and more comfortable in Connor's car. It had turned out to be one of the most looking forward things of her day. She almost wished her car wasn't ever repaired. "Connor? Are you okay? You sure you want me to come? It's your family and..."

"You're not serious right now, right?" Connor said with a small chuckle. "You look beautiful Sarah and we've got all dressed up, we might as well make the best of it."

And so they drove.

It would never stop to amaze her just how grand Connor's life growing up had been as she stepped into his aunt's house again, the enormous Christmas tree still rose tall.

"Dr. Reese? May I take your coat?" Carter, the butler asked. "Sir?"

"Here." Connor helped her out of it to reveal her beautiful emerald dress. "Thank you Carter."

"Of course sir. Come on in, everyone is having drinks in the living room." Connor walked hand in hand with Hannah as he lead Sarah ahead.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "If this is too much or if I pushed..."

"It's a little late to back out now , isn't it?" Sarah said.

"Oh, you're here, I was beginning to worry." Meghan said with a smile, even wider when she spotted Sarah. "Dr. Reese." She shot her cousin a glance. "Hey Han, all the kiddos are upstairs watching a movie in the big room. You wanna go?" By big room she meant the home theater.

"Can I Daddy?" She asked.

"Of course sweetie, I'll come find you in a minute." Connor said. Meghan said her hellos to Sarah and headed upstairs with Hannah.

"Shall we?" Connor asked Sarah as he offered her his arm.

* * *

Reese was thankful with was only a handful of Rhodes family members this time around, mostly his aunt and uncle and cousins who seemed as shocked as Meghan to see Sarah.

"She's pretty." Susan said. "Connor says you're a shrink?"

Sarah smiled. "To be practical, yes... that's basically it."

"Good, he needs one." Shane added in. "Honestly, everyone in this family."

"Girls!" Their mother hissed. "Enough of this, why don't all you go upstairs and we'll ring you soon?"

"Awww, little Connor's feeling cornered?" Shane smirked. Her mother shot her a glance. "Fine, but we're not done."

"You'll have to excuse them, they are well intended but it is as if they live for gossip." The older woman said after a moment.

"Specially when it comes to Connor, it appears." Uncle Bobby said. "It's good to see you here again Dr. Reese."

"Thank you." She smiled.

All that could have gone wrong about this night really didn't. His cousins were curious but not too much. They all seemed to just be looking out for him.

"It's nice out here huh?" Connor said as he joined her in the balcony. "Quiet."

"Beautiful really." Sarah smiled as she accepted a glass of wine he was holding out for her. "Hannah sleep?"

"Went out like a light." Connor smiled. "And you?"

"I might go out too." Sarah admitted. "Heard your surgery went well."

"It did... Andrew was a real trooper, I just hope his parents can be friendly enough to care for him during the recovery process." He said sipping his glass.

Sarah had the sudden urge to ask about his ex. Hannah's mom, but did she really have the right to? They weren't anything, just friends, coffee buddies and ride a long companions.

Basically nothing. "I am really glad you came Sarah." He said after a moment and she focused her attention back at him. "Thank you."

"No...thank you, this wine is better than the one I had intended to drink." She joked. "Fancier too."

"Well, Uncle Bobby knows his wines." Connor leaned into the balcony. Sarah felt him closer, like she'd done that morning. "So you made a wish yet?"

"A wish?" She asked, her pulse getting faster.

"Yeah, to start the new year." He said. "You must make one so the year begins on dreams, expectations of what you want to happen, what you want those dreams to be."

"Oh. no..."

"I have." Connor said. "But I'm not sure how long it will take for it to happen."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid to act on it. I know it won't just happen by daydreaming about it. I have to help it along."

"And why haven't you?"

"Because I'm afraid of the outcome, the consequences. God knows I've screwed up enough." He moved away from the railing as if he was about to leave. "I really don't want to ruin things."

"Can... can these wishes involve other people?" Sarah asked after a moment.

"Yeah. that's kind of how they work." He said, turning around to look at her.

"Connor, we..." She gasped as he grabbed her face slowly. His hands were cold but she was burning up with red in her cheeks enough not to feel it, yet she shivered.

"We can't? Is that what you were going to say?" He inched his face closer to her, his lips almost touching hers.

"Yes?" She held her breath.

"Well, it's the New Year Sarah, a chance to start over. Make our dreams and wishes come true." Connor said.

He kissed her. His lips were gentle at first, almost feather touch as he struggled to make sense of what was happening himself. She felt her arms move in her own accord to wrap themselves around his neck. It became more fierce as he asked for entrance to her mouth with his tongue, making her close her eyes as her senses were all over the place.

Sarah opened her eyes to see those blue eyes darken and suddenly their tongues connected in a battle for dominance. A battle they both wanted to win.

And Sarah Reese understood just how much she would fight to win it. And Connor Rhodes too.

* * *

 ** _I've been saving that kiss for too long! What did you think?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Heads up guys! There's lots of fluff and angst in this chapter. We'll ll know more about Hannah's mom.**

 **CH 10**

If you had asked Sarah if she thought her year would have started like this she would have said it was a distant dream.

She had received a text from Connor during her day off. Meghan would have Hannah for the day and he was picking her up.

Sarah smiled as soon as his Jeep parked in front of her building.

She had buzzed him up, realizing this would be the first time he'd be up there.

Sarah suddenly became self conscious of the mess that her apartment as it seemed to reflect on her current life. She'd thought Phycology would be the answer to avoid pathology and quickly became more than she had bargained for.

There was a slight knock on the door as she scrambled the mess away.

It took her a moment to open the door.

"Hi." Connor said with a smile. She had to take a moment to look at him. He wore a navy blue jacket and dark pants. Mostly he looked like a model.

"Hey…sorry it took me..." he kissed her. It was quick but quite surprising.

"I thought you were going to regret having me up here."

"I've barely been here." Sarah said catching her breath as Connor wondered around the main the room. He opened the fridge and peaked inside.

"We have to go shopping I can't have to starve."

"Its fine." Sarah said. "I'm not much of a cook anyway."

"That can be easily fixed. I can teach you."

"Ah, enchiladas?"

"Among other things." Connor said. "Come on, let's go."

"Just like that?" Sarah said groaning. "We could just go somewhere."

"We cloud." Conor moved to kiss her again. "Your wishes are my commands."

"I like that." Sarah admitted. "I could get used to that." She broke the kiss much to Connor's disappointment.

"So... Shall we?" He asked her again. Sarah figured he was excited for some much needed grownup time. She sighed but offered him her hand, walking hand in hand to the nearest store was something Sarah didn't mind at all.

Back in her apartment, Connor, who'd gone overboard with the shopping helped her put the groceries away. "When will I ever eat all of this?"

"It's not just for you." Connor smiled. "Gives me a very good excuse to come over more often."

"What about Hannah?" Sarah found herself asking. It wasn't something they could avoid.

"Sugar." Connor said waving the small box of donuts. "That's the key."

"I'm serious Connor." Sarah said stopping with her task of putting the milk in the fridge. "I want her to like me."

"She loves you Sarah." He said quickly. "Probably more than me."

"Okay, first of all..." Sarah walked over to him. "That's not possible, she adores you, and secondly. I'm not just Dr. Reese, Daddy's friend from work, anymore."

"No, you definitely are not." Connor mused bitting his lip. "You're... my girlfriend?"

"It's like been a week, I'm not sure I want to label it just yet, Specially since we work together." She said. Connor huffed.

"Well, that...Everyone at work, dates each other. That's kind of how the system works." He mused.

"So, now we're part of the system?" She arched an eyebrow. She couldn't really win.

"No. We don't have to be." He admitted. Sarah remained thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, come here, breakfast can wait a little longer."

"Connor... you're avoiding." She said.

"I am not, come here." He said again reaching for her hand. He pulled her over to the couch. "Let's just make things clear for a minute here Sarah, you're too important to me to just be a thing from work, do you understand?"

She nodded as he put a hand between hers. "Right now I want to enjoy that's just us and not my obligations or work looming over. "

"Okay, but they're there Connor, specially Hannah. She's..."

"My biggest challenge but also my biggest fan, really Sarah, you don't have to worry, alright?"

But she did worry... she worried about what people at work might think and what Hannah might think.

"Look at me Reese." She heard him say, ever since that kiss he had not once called her Reese, not like that anyway, at work it was Dr. Reese or Sarah. "Look at me."

She avoided him until he pulled her chin to make her face him. "I want this to work."

"I do too." She admitted as he brushed their noses together and pulled her closer. "But I just feel like if we didn't.."

"So, you're already giving up on this?" Connor asked. He sounded hurt.

"No, of course not but with everything that's going on I just don't want to make anything harder than it needs to be."

By everything she meant his looming battle with his father over Hannah, a few days back he'd received a citation from his father's lawyer and his demeanor had changed.

And Claire, who'd he seemed to have worked his differences with lately hadn't been there to intervene. He had called it routinely or their sibling relationship.

"Don't do this Reese, right now you're the only thing making sense in my life. You and my kid, that's all that matters."

"Yeah but..." And he kissed her again. Ever since that first kiss in the first few seconds of the New Year, Connor had seemed insatiable about kissing her, mostly to shut her up from overthinking everything like she did.

He tried to gain access to her mouth but she kept resisting. "Connor, I thought we were talking."

"We were." He said against her lips. "But right now I can think of better things to do. " Sarah closed her eyes as the battle against his kisses seemed to be losing ground. She felt herself being pushed into the soft fabric of the couch as Connor kept going until oxygen was finally a necessity.

She could feel his weight against her as she ran her fingers trough his dark hair and he moved to her collarbone. "Connor..."

"Hmmm..."

"I'm hating myself for this but..." She cursed herself as he stopped. "I'm hungry..." He looked up at her and smiled, climbing a bit up for a quick kiss, Sarah suddenly felt the shift as he stood up towards the kitchen.

She couldn't believe she just did that.

* * *

He made her breakfast and they ate in her unused kitchen island. Sarah made a mental note to make sure to eat more at home if it meant to have Connor Rhodes cook for her.

"So about Hannah," he said as he placed the dishes on the sink. "We can tell her whenever you're ready."

Sarah remained silent, truth be told she had a lot to live up to it seemed as Robin had left a huge hole in her heart by her abrupt departure.

"So, it's not the other way around?" She asked.

"I don't know, you're the expert you tell me." He smiled.

Sarah smiled back but her mind didn't stop drilling into her emotions and insecurities.

"Sarah," Connor told her sweetly. "Please don't worry. Come on, I want to take you somewhere else."

"Oh?"

"Trust me." He said firmly. And so she did.

He took her to the park. The one near his house, in which she knew he spent most of his free time playing with his daughter.

"I love this park. It's just such a peaceful place you know? Back in Mexico my friend Marco and I used to walk his dog down a few blocks to a place just like this one, although he always said he was jealous of my American greens." Connor said as they sat on a bench.

"Where's your friend Marco now?" Sarah asked.

"Saving the world probably. He went on with Doctors without Borders."

Sarah smiled. "You never talk about Mexico or anything before returning to Chicago." Sarah said. Connor turned to look at her, sadness was written in his face.

"Yeah, I… it's not something I'm proud of." He said.

"What?" Sarah blinked. "Leaving Chicago?"

"No, that's something I'm glad I did." Connor admitted. "I lived… I understood a lot of things about life that I wouldn't have had if I had decided to stay. To work for my father."

Sarah expected him to continue. "Something that I'm not proud off is closing off to people. My mother used to do that and it didn't help her at all. She didn't trust people, my father made sure of that."

"It wasn't your fault Connor, what happened to her." Sarah said taking his hand in hers.

"No, maybe not. But I should have done something." He said bitterly.

"You were just a kid." Sarah turned to face him, taking his chin under her finger. "And it might sound cruel but losing your mother made you the amazing doctor you are today. Wanting to save people others said couldn't be saved. That's part of who you are."

Connor smiled. He leaned to kiss her. "And who are you Sarah Reese?"

"Someone that cares about you to much too leave you dwelling on the past." She told him firmly. "Trust me. I know."

"You care?" He asked cheekily. "How much?"

"A lot and that can be quite dangerous." She told him in all seriousness.

"Why?"

"Because I might just be getting myself way over my head." Sarah admitted.

"Are you talking about Hannah? I'm not asking anything from you Sarah. Hannah's dealt with my relationships before, sadly she's used to them not working out." Connor said as he closed his eyes at her touch as he brushed his cheek with her cold hand.

"Look who's talking about giving up now." Sarah told him.

"I don't have the best track record." Connor admitted. "And my kid gets dragged into the drama most times…. Well always."

"It doesn't have to be that way Connor." She told him. "I'm willing to try if you are."

"Of course." He told her. "But if we are trying there's something you should know."

* * *

His gaze turned grim. "Hannah's mom, she was the one person who made me my most destructive self." Sarah held her breath. "She and I knew each other growing up. Elite high School and all, she was friends with Claire and would occasionally flirt with me."

"What happened?"

"She went looking for me when I was living in the US temporarily after my residency. " Connor ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I cared about her but she had always been a Daddy's girl and I knew her coming to look for me was just an excuse to get back at her father. Yet I let her in." Connor looked at Sarah. If he wanted this to work he would have to be honest. "We had an on and off relationship for years, whenever I came back and then years ago she showed up and we had this dance we did for a few months and she told she was pregnant."

Sarah didn't dare to speak. "By that time she was way too messed up to take care of herself and I promised her I would but she didn't want anything to do with a baby so she wanted to have an abortion but I told her I would take care of everything if she had the baby and gave it up for adoption."

"But you couldn't?" Sarah said finally. "Go through with it?"

"No, at first I was all for adoption. It would be a mess if I got enrolled in a scandal of that magnitude but I kept my first part of the promise. I took care of her for almost 7 months and she was getting worse by the second. A part of me was still hopeful she was taking care of herself because she cared for that baby and then I finally understood she just cared about the money. The thing that had destroyed her in the first place was the only thing to matter to her. She was 7 and a half months pregnant when she showed up again at my doorstep in labor."

"Hannah was a premie?" Sarah asked in shock. That's probably not what she should be asking but she honestly didn't have the heart to inquire about his ex.

"Yeah. She's always been a fighter,I tried to get her mother to agree and hold her but she still didn't want anything to do with her, not at first. Hannah had to spend a few months in the NICU so I came and went as much as I could, having seconds thoughts about the adoption since the first time I looked at her."

"You don't have to tell me anymore Connor." Sarah said as she could listen to the pain in his voice. "I understand."

"No, I.. I want to." He said with a smile. "So Lily didn't want anything to do with Hannah even though she had her right there. I tried to make her understand that even though she was going trough an adoption she would still need to see her. Get some closure."

Sarah realized this was the first time she'd heard the name of Hannah's mom. "So did she?"

Connor laughed bitterly. "She did, took her from the hospital and forgot all about the adoption. There was something about that baby that just made her want to be better. It did the trick for me too. But we lived together only for a little while. Then she got an apartment." Connor took a deep breath. "How did I end up with Hannah then you ask?" Connor bit his lip. "In the end, Hannah's being there didn't do as well as I hoped. Lily started getting around with the wrong crowds and of course her family as of no help so she came looking for me, I've already been living back in Chicago for almost a year. Ever since I found out about the baby, anyway Lily was kind of a mess after Hannah was born, falling to her old ways and craving for more than she should so she offered to sell me our baby."

Sarah winced. "Of course I refused and instead told her I would get her the help she needed. I tried to get her to a Center and promised to pay for it so her family wouldn't have to be involved."

"Connor…"

"She cleaned me out of everything I had one night but the thing I did find in the crack of dawn was a sleeping baby in a blanket and a note, apparently she'd preferred what my money had to offer instead of trying to get better and making a life with her child." Connor finished as he stood up and watched a kid chase after his dog.

"Where is she now?" Was all Sarah had mustered to say.

"She died about 3 years ago. Before I came back to Chicago." Connor said after a moment as she stood by his side. "She was driving drunk. All of her friends survived but her, I guess what makes it even worse for me is that maybe I didn't push her enough to get help you know?"

"I'm so sorry Connor." Sarah said trying to fighting off the tears. "I don't even know what to say."

"Hey, what are you doing?" He turned to her, his thumb on his cheek. "You don't get to cry for that, I've already done that for the both of us. I've already felt sorry for myself."

"It's not that I just…" Sarah laughed nervously. "Does Hannah know?"

"Yeah, she'd been asking so I had to tell her the truth, that she's an angel just like the one that belonged to my mother and is on the Christmas tree. "

Sarah leaned her mouth over to his cheek. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" It was an honest question. Sarah honestly questioned why he'd been so open to her. She'd known him for a while and in the span of a month had found that more about him than she was sure most people would never find out.

"Because I care about you." He said sweetly kissing her hand. "Probably more than I have ever cared about someone in a long time."

* * *

 **What did you think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing. Here's me making some self promotion. Please check out my other Rheese story "Racing Hearts" based on the 3x11 ep. Thank you!**

 **CH. 11**

Sarah expected Connor's idea to tell Hannah about them would be more elaborate, yet he had only asked her to meet her at Dennis's Dinner. She wondered if this would paint out like the time her mother tried to explain her divorce. Not that she felt her relationship with Connor would be a bad thing but she didn't really know what to expect. As always, she tended to over think everything.

"Dr. Rhodes," Ally, Dennis's wife smiled at him, Hahhah by his side. "What will be serving you two today?"

"Actually, we might take a minute." Connor smiled. Hannah turned to the lady, so she could whisper something in her ear. "You do know you're not supposed to tell secrets at the table, missy?"

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing bad." Ally assured him. "I'll be around when you are ready." Hannah turned around after Ally had disappeared for good.

"I hope you were not asking her for cookies again." Connor said sweetly.

"Nope, I'm passed my cookie phase daddy." She told him. " And...It's a girl's thing, you wouldn't understand."

Connor sighed. "Of course."

"Finally!" Hannah said as the bell rang and the frame that belonged to Sarah Reese spotted them rather quickly.

"Wait... what?" Connor turned at Hannah.

"Oh Daddy, boys really are clueless like Meghan says. I know you like Dr. Reese." She said much to his surprise. "It's okay, I like her too."

So much for the big revelation. "Hi Dr. Reese!" Hannah called.

"Hey, what a coincidence..."

"She knows." Connor said rolling his eyes at his grinning child.

"Knows?" Sarah asked. Connor bit his lip, he moved over so she could sit next to him. "Oh."

"Are you ready to order now?" Ally said coming back, winking at Hannah as she went.

"Yep, you gotta bring Dr. Reese your blueberry pie Ally, she loves blueberry.." Hannah was uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Slow down there Han, we have to wait for Ally to ask her."

"But I already know what she'd want..." She told her father. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Actually, blueberry pie sounds perfect." Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

"Right, well and for the two of you?" Ally inquired watching as Connor made a pleading look at Sarah. Hannah assured Ally she and Connor loved her pies, so they each ordered a different one. "Coming right up."

When their food arrived, they ate in silence, the sugar rush that had seemed to have taken over Hannah a minute ago had made her turn deep into her thoughts. As if she was thinking about what her next move would be.

Sarah remained quiet. She really wanted to understand where she stood with the little girl.

"Han, there's something I need to tell you and I wanted Sarah to be here, because..." Connor began.

"Daddy, wait." Hannah said a moment later. "I know Dr. Reese is your new girlfriend." Connor wanted the earth to swallow him and Sarah turned tomato red.

How in the world? They've been careful not to be too affectionate at work and they'd never made it back to Connor's after their dates.

"What?" Connor asked. Hannah smiled. "Meghan."

"She didn't tell me, not really..." She explained. "But I've heard you talking to someone on the phone." She turned to Sarah. "I'm not meant to listen but..."

Sarah laughed. She didn't know if it was because she was nervous of because Connor seemed mortified.

"How did you know it was Sarah?"

"Because you call her Sarah and she's the only Sarah you know." Hannah reasoned. "And your voice changes when you're talking to her."

"My voice changes?" Connor inquired.

"Yeah... Meghan's voice changes when she's talking to Tyler and yours changes when Dr. Reese calls."

Was she really 5 and a half years old? Oh.

* * *

"I don't know whether that was a disaster or not." Connor said as they walked over to the park, he felt so free holding Sarah's hand as Hannah walked a few feet ahead. "But I feel like she's been on to us longer. So much for keeping it low." Sarah laughed.

"I'm wondering if they know at work." She told him.

"Probably..." He mused. He bit his lip. "So... you're okay, right?"

"With people knowing? I don't know... I guess it was doomed to happen."

"No, I wasn't talking about our friends Sarah..." He said sweetly.

"You're trying to prove a point..." She said shyly. "Well, you were right. She took it better than I thought... maybe even better than I could have pictured it."

"And?"

"And that's okay, I see now I had nothing to worry about. She just wants one thing in life." Sarah said. Connor arched an eyebrow at her. "For her daddy to be happy."

"And what do you want Sarah Reese?" He turned to look at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"For you to be happy too." She told him opening her eyes as his kiss took her breath away.

Connor smiled as Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder and they both watch Hannah play. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Sam was calling him. "Hannah, sweetie, come back here." The little girl turned around. "Would you..." He asked Sarah who quickly went to get her.

"Hey Sam." Connor finally answered the call. "What's the news?"

"How willing would you be to Hannah testifying?" Sam asked.

"I don't... why?"

"Your father's lawyer just dropped a formal lawsuit. He's asking for full custody." Sam said. Connor held his breath. "He's trying to discredit your habilites as a father because of the demanding nature of your job."

He felt sick. "Connor? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Do you have a hearing date?"

"I've asked for a private agreement hearing. There'd be no jury but I judge would have to rule out the case and decide what's best for Hannah. Your father of course wants to make a show of it, but normally this type of cases are better off behind closed doors."

"Connor?" Sarah asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Connor? Listen I know it sucks but I needed to tell you right away, which also means you can't leave the state with Hannah before this whole thing is over."

"He thinks I might want to run away?" Connor hissed. "Unbelievable."

"He knows you have the means to do it and he's seen you do it before... mostly from him." Sam told him. "So, can you meet me tomorrow? Talk over the details?"

"Yeah, sure." He said. His mouth had gone dry and the relief he'd felt earlier built up again into uncertainty. "Send me the time. I'll make it work."

"I can go over to Med..."

"No, I don't really everyone to know more than what they should." Connor admitted. "I'll see you in your office Sam."

"Alright. How about one?"

"I'll be there. Thanks."

"Connor? We'll beat him. You know that right?" Sam said reassuringly.

* * *

"Daddy?" Hannah asked that night as he tucked her in. "Are you sad because I ruined the surprise?" Hannah had suddenly turned to an actual 5 year old.

"What? No..." He assured her. "I'm not sad, I'm actually happy you know about me and Sarah...are you happy about it?"

"I guess." She told him. "She's really nice." Hannah smiled. "And she makes you smile daddy, I like that."

"She is." Connor agreed. "And I like that too. She makes me smile just like you do."

Sarah watched from the doorway as Connor talked the little girl. She didn't think it was the wisest thing to come back to his apartment after their day in the park but he'd gone into little detail about his call with Sam and she wasn't ready to leave him alone to deal with it all.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I call her Sarah? Now that's she's your girlfriend?" Hannah asked shyly.

"You could always call her that baby... but I'm sure she's going to love it." Hannah grinned.

"Okay Daddy." She said. "I love you."

"I love too Hannah, so much."Connor held her close. Wishing he could stay like this forever.

* * *

"So, will she have to testify?" Sarah asked as they sat on the bed of Connor's bedroom.

"I don't know, Sam doesn't even know if they will agree to do it closed doors." Connor said. "I have to meet her tomorrow."

"I'll go with you." Sarah told him. Connor froze.

"No... I don't want you involved in..."

"Connor, I'm already involved." She said firmly. "And I want to do everything I can to help you and Hannah." She touched his arm sofly, making his gaze turn to her face. "Please let me help you."

"I'm sorry..." He admitted shyly. "I'm kind of a mess."

"Please, you have every right to be, don't try and fix everything by yourself. People can help you. People that love you and are willing to not let you face it alone." His eyes turned darker as if he was about to cry. And she for one dared to take the first step and kiss him. He tried to pull back but she held him in place. "Let's get you to bed..." Sarah said breaking the kiss.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him again as she ruffled his hair to help him release some stress. "Close your eyes..."

"Sarah..."

"I'm here... just try and relax.." She took his boots off and cuddled next to him.

it had been the first time Sarah had seen him so vulnerable. And a part of her wished she could make him feel safe like he'd done for her.

* * *

 **Oh man! That was so intense to write. I apologize for my law** **inaccuracies** **. What did you think? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH. 12**

Sarah was worried. Connor had been called to Sam's office and she'd begged him to text him as soon as he was out of there but it was almost five and she had not heard from him.

"You okay there Reese?" April asked with a kind smile. "You look like you have somewhere to be."

"I'm fine." Sarah smiled. "Do you know if Dr. Charles is in his office, I'm supposed to be on at 7."

"No, I haven't really seen him. Maybe try Goodwin's, he's been spending a lot of time there lately." April offered. "Are you sure you're okay? How about drinks tonight, just us girls?"

Sarah had said yes. She wasn't sure why, maybe she was complicent because her nerves were all over the place, excusing herself away from April she came face to face with Ava Bekker who Sarah had come to known to have a bit of a grudge on Connor. "Sorry."

Ava barely acknowledge her. Sarah slipped into a patient room and dialed Connor's number again.

She was willing to go to Molly's just to make sure he wasn't drunk on his butt. She figured she could call Herman to check but he would probably be on call.

Her heart skipped a beat when he saw him come in. Meghan and Hannah on his toes.

"Dr. Rhodes, you on? I have a consult." Maggie said as soon as she spotted him.

"Yeah in a minute Maggie." Connor said as he turned to the girls behind him. "So, we're all on the plan?"

Sarah could see Hannah was not her usual bubbly self. "Of course, call me as soon as you get off."

"I will, thanks again for doing this Meg, I owe you one."

"Oh well, it's a few but..." his cousin smirked. "It's going to be okay, you'll be okay."

"I know."

"Come on kiddo, I got to get you home." Meghan said to Hannah as Connor kissed her forehead.

"Be good, I love you." He told her. As she hugged her dad, Hannah spotted Sarah and her face transformed, she broke her father's embrace and ran towards her.

Sarah was pleasantly surprised by the little girl's hug. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" now that she'd taken a closer look at the little girl, Sarah could see she'd been crying. "Hannah, you know you can talk to me, right?" Hannah nodded. Meghan and Connor walked up to them.

"Han, we should get going, come on." Meghan insisted. Hannah smiled at Sarah but took her aunt's hand.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Maggie asked April as they both watched the exchange happen. "You don't think..."

"It doesn't matter, his dad is a powerful man, but Connor's Hannah's father, that has to count for something, right?"

"Of course." April said. "Should we... I don't know... talk to him?"

"I guess we could invite him over to Molly's, I know we said it was only girls but.."

"He needs it more than we do."

"He seems to." Maggie said sadly. "So you'll ask him?"

"Me?"

"Yeah or ask Ethan to."

"How would that work?" April inquired. Maggie shrugged.

"Fine, I'll ask him or better yet, I'll have Sarah ask him." April smiled.

Maggie gave her a knowing look as they watched Sarah and Connor exchanged a few words but nothing major. He'd gone into the lounge to change and she made it upstairs to talk to Dr. Charles.

* * *

"Everything okay Dr. Reese?" Daniel asked as he watched Sarah go trough her notes on a slow place. "You seem to be somewhere else today."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's the lack of sleep." In a way it was true as she'd been up all night watching over Connor. She'd been gone before dawn and back to her apartment so she wouldn't have to be driven by him in the morning. He already had plenty to deal with that day.

"Something bothering you?" Dr. Charles asked.

"Just... Dr. Charles would you be willing to testify on a custody case? As a character witness?" Oh crap.

Daniel looked at her. "Is about Dr. Rhodes custody case?"

Sarah couldn't fool anyone, especially not someone like Daniel. "It's alright, he's asked Goodwin for references..."

"References?"

"His credentials make him seem like an honorable man, did charity work in Mexico and Riyadh working with unprivileged families, far from a guy who wouldn't have to work a day in his life if he chose to, Seems like he wants to break away from his family's name as much as he can." Daniel said. Sarah froze."I'm only telling you this Dr. Reese because I know how much you care about Connor."

He winked at her? Oh god. Was he onto them? Was Goodwin? Could he lose his job over this?

Sarah then got paged. It was Connor.

* * *

It was Andrew Jackson, the little boy who had had a heart transplant on New Years. Sarah's chest felt constricted as her mind began reeling The only reason he'd been paging her was to talk to the parents in case Andrew was rejecting the organ.

Sarah made it back to the surgical floor in record time. Dr. Latham and Ava were in the room as well, Connor stood beside Andrew.

"Ah, Dr. Reese." Dr. Latham said. "Thank you for joining us, you remember young Andrew?" Reese nodded. "He's come for a check up, we seem to be having some rejection."

"Could he need another transplant?" His mother asked.

"We're not there yet. Because he's young we want to try the drugs first. See how they work but in the meantime, I'm putting Andrew back on the list, just to be on the safe side."

His mother nodded. Reese exchanged a look with Connor as Dr. Latham and Ava got called away. Reese sighed. "Are you okay Dr. Reese?" Andrew asked. "Don't worry that lady makes me nervous too, that's why I asked Dr. Rhodes if you were around."

Sarah smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay... I'm a little tired but not like I used to." He admitted with a weak smile.

"We'll give you something so you can rest Andrew and Dr. Reese and I will be back to check on you." Connor smiled.

Just as they stepped out, Sarah let out a deep breath. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He told her. "I just hate it when transplants don't work my way. He was a perfect match..."

"He could still..."

"No, I know I said I've said I put him back as precaution but the truth is, his body is rejecting the organ." Connor told her. He turned away from her.

"Connor..."

"Just what I needed today." He mumbled. Sarah bit her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, I just took Hannah out of school... I had to."

"What happened?"

"It might still be going to trail, I'm sure my father has already a judge paid up to make me look like a fool.."

"Connor..." She tried to reach for him but he pulled back. "Dr. Charles said he's willing to help." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"You talked to him?"

"He told me you'd come to him and Goodwin, I'm sure others would be willing too..."

"I don't want everyone into my business Reese..." He told her harshly.

"They are your friends and they love you..." She said softly, turning to look at him. "We all know what a big mistake this is."

"I need to get back to work, I can't deal with this now." He told her. Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She really didn't know why she felt so vulnerable but Connor's demeanor made it harder for her to reach out.

"Connor, listen to me..." She stopped him and she actually saw him freeze on his tracks. "You told me you cared enough for me to tell me about Lilly, I want you to know that you can trust me..."

"I know that, I'm sorry... I just can't lose her." He said.

"Meghan is staying with Hannah tonight?" Sarah asked. Connor nodded. "Okay, let's go to Molly's, I have a feeling we're both going to needed it." She kissed his cheek. "And you won't, I promise."

"Everyone will know." He told her. He was avoiding again.

"So? The one person that mattered already knows." She said. "I don't care if Goodwin..."

"She knows too." Connor told her. "Just like Dr. Charles, apparently, she told me I should be careful to play with your heart."

Sarah kissed him softly. "What if that's what I want? I want a window into your heart Connor, I need you to trust in me and in the people that love you..."

"My father is supposed to love me." He let out. "And he wants to hurt me in the worst way possible." Connor admitted.

Sarah got a hold of his face tenderly. "And I'm here to make to assure you, you're not on your own." She assured him. "I love you Connor Rhodes." She let out .

* * *

That night at Molly's Sarah walked arm in arm with Connor. Herman was the first one to spot them. "What can I get you kiddos?"

"Two beers?" Sarah said. Herman smiled and winked at her as he went.

"I might need something stronger." Connor whispered in Sarah's ear. "My girlfriend just told me she loved me." Sarah giggled. " And I love her too." He smiled

"That's good to hear." She kissed his cheek. "That's the face I like to see."

"Oh good, finally some PDA!" Maggie said making them jump. "Drinks are on me, first round, we've got to celebrate this."

Sarah wanted to hide and never to come out again. "Oh don't look so innocent." April added in. "It was about time you two, It took you longer than Will and Nat to admit there were sparks."

"Now it's a competition?" Natalie said sipping on her glass of wine, "I'll take it. First place."

"Manstead is a thing." Will said, sipping on his drink.

"Manstead?" Connor inquired.

"It's a kids thing, you put together the two names and..." Herman put in, making everyone break into laughter. "What? I've got kids."

"So what would these two be?" Maggie asked.

"What about Rheese? Your first names don't work as good." April suggested.

"Oh I like that..."

"This is stupid..." Connor rolled his eyes. Sarah just hid her face into his shoulder.

"Oh no, you have to embrace the ship name dude, that's how it works." Will mused. "Plus, it's been a long time coming. we've just been waiting for you to admit it."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Dr. Rhodes?" Maggie heard someone call from the desk.

"Sir, I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait in chairs." Maggie said.

"You don't understand... I..." Maggie looked up. He looked like Connor had when he'd first arrived to Med.

"Marco?" A familiar voice said behind him. Connor looked at his old friend in surprise.

"Marco?" Magie repeated. "You two know each other?

"Sí... Marco Antonio Nuñez Montero, at your service." He replied charmingly as to make Maggie swoon. "You said the hospital was fancy mano but I never imagined this..." Connor had to fight the glances from the lead nurse.

 _Mano?_

* * *

 ** _Uh oh. What kind of game is Marco bringing up at Med? Please review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH. 13**

Sarah had never seen Connor like this, his friend Marco who was nothing but charming had turned the ED upside down just like he had when first arriving to Med.

They were sitting right outside, having lunch, she was having a salad for which the boys still made fun of but she enjoyed being in the open with Connor for the first time.

"So Sarah...how's this one treating you, cause my abuelita would pull on his ears if he was not being a gentleman." Marco smiled. Connor rolled his eyes.

"She did..." He admitted. "We went to this party and I didn't say goodbye to my date and she was ready to rip my head off." Sarah laughed.

"Hey, she's an old fashioned lady, but she did teach this one a thing or two." Marco ruffled Connor's hair much to his annoyance.

"Where are you staying Marco?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Claire called me. She told me you were in trouble and to come." Connor tensed instantly.

"So, that's why you are here." Connor said grimly.

"Hey, I'm here to help you and my little niece, you should have told me what was going on, not your sister." Rhodes rolled his eyes at him again. "But doesn't matter how I got here and I'm gonna help you, that cábron has nothing on you mano, my brother says he can't win the case."

"He can't but his money could." Connor gritted his teeth. There was a sudden change in the mood and Connor got paged to Andrew's side leaving Sarah with Marco.

"I'll page you in a little while okay?" he said kissing her cheek. "And you... don't talk too much." he told his old friend.

"He really likes you. You're good for him Sarah." Marco smiled. "Even though there's a storm forming on his head, you're the sun." Sarah blushed. Marco seemed to understand Connor better than most and Sarah thought it would be a good way to connect with Connor from another angle.

"So, how hard is learning medicine in another language?" Sarah asked curiously. "I take you had to learn it as much as Connor."

"For me or him?" Marco smiled. "Oh, he struggled for a bit but was a quick study as you say, my grandma would sit studying with us for hours. She was a nurse so she would know way more than us."

Sarah smiled at the prospect of a young Connor struggling to adapt to a new country and learning all the medical jargan in another language. "How is he really? You in phycology, right?"

Sarah nodded. "He is better than I would be." She admitted. "His lawyer is trying to make it the less public she can but I'm not sure if his father would go for that."

"His father just wants to prove his better than Connor." Marco told her. "He's jealous of all he's accomplished on his own, and the fact that he didn't need him, that burns him." Sarah could see truth in Marco's statement. "But Connor's got something his father doesn't."

"Oh?"

"Friends. Real ones. He might have money, but from where I come from, that doesn't mean anything unless there's someone there to have your back, someone that loves you."

* * *

"Maggie, right?" Claire Rhodes met the lead nurse at the admit desk.

"Hi, sorry Dr. Rhodes was just called in for surgery..." Maggie said. "Would you mind waiting in chairs?"

"Actually, I was looking for Dr. Reese..." Maggie froze. "Is she around?"

Sarah had been called down to the ED, she had left Marco in the office with Goodwin as the trauma doctor had offered his services to the hospital while he was around.

"Maggie? You paged?" She smiled at the older woman. Maggie turned to face her.

"Connor's sister is here. She asked for you." Sarah turned to the waiting area to see Claire Rhodes.

"Thanks." Sarah sighed. Claire stood up quickly to meet her.

"Dr. Reese. Sarah." Claire smiled. "I was wondering if we could have a word..."

"Are you allowed to talk to me?" Sarah said. "I really don't think there's much to say."

"Okay, I deserve that." Claire admitted. "But Connor will barely talk to me and I want to explain myself."

"Explain what?" Sarah shot. "I really don't..."

"I called Marco for Connor. I knew having his best friend at his side would make things easier. I explained to him Connor needs to build up a character case."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her. "Do you really think having one more person there will help Connor? Why don't you just help him by making your father dismiss the lawsuit. Does he even have grounds for it or is he simply out to make Connor's life impossible?"

"You think my brother is a saint and father is the devil, don't you?"

Sarah huffed.

"Claire?" Connor's voice made Sarah's spine shiver. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"So are you pissed she called me?" Marco asked as he waited for Connor to change. "I didn't think you would want to yell at me in front of your girl, you might scare her off." Marco said cheekily.

Connor rolled his eyes at him. "No... But she and I are not exactly in speaking terms." He told ho,.. What I don't get is why you still listen to my sister?"

"She did say you were in trouble manito, I needed to come help."

Connor smirked. "Right. She's my real sister and she can even prove it by being on my side."

"Since when am I not your brother?" Marco told him. "Listen you might be pissed at Claire but she did say she would help you in anyway she could. Truth is CR, she's not as brave as you are. She could never really shake your father off."

Connor sighed. He knew Marco was right, after all, it had been Connor who had left Claire behind to fend for herself. He remembered back in his third year in Guadalajara she'd come to spend time with him and she'd fallen in love with the campus and the people there that she was ready to leave Chicago behind and enroll in fashion design.

"Maybe I was too much off a coward to save my own sister huh? What does that say about me?"

"That you are human, a scared one. Not Superman like you want to be." Marco said softly.

"Connor?" He'd come in the office, Sarah and Marco behind.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Not here, he had a business dinner." His sister said. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I'm sorry I didn't save you when I had the chance... When you were just trying to make me see how miserable you were but I needed to be selfish for a minute Claire. I was never selfish. I had to take of mom and then you and I never had the chance to think of myself, so when I was able to run, I didn't want to get myself tied up again." His voice was breaking as he spoke. "So, I'm sorry..."

"I know." Claire said softly. "I know you are, I've never held that against you, maybe I did at first but when Lily died I knew better than to hold a grudge for the rest of my life. She died because of it, because she resented her parents and she was my friend Connor."

Connor instantly looked back at Sarah. "And I resented you back then because you'd run and hadn't taken me with you, yes. But I could have also run. I guess I wasn't as brave as you and I still feel like a coward for taking a part in this, but if I don't there''s not going to be anyone in your corner that's actually on the other team."

* * *

"Uncle Marco!" The little girl smiled as soon as she saw her father's old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to visit you, of course." He said smoothly. "Do I need a reason?" Hannah giggled. Hannah was surprised to see Sarah and Claire behind him.

"Aunt Claire!" It was the same reaction. Claire understood just how much love that little girl had to give without any judgement. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh I don't know..." Claire said with a smile. "What do you think?" Meghan had just come out the shower. She froze at the sight of Claire.

"What are you doing here?" Her cousin spat.

"Aunt Claire is staying for dinner. isn't she?" Hannah asked. Meghan glanced over at Connor.

"There's not enough food, sorry you should have told me you were bringing more people."

"Meghan..." Connor begged.

"It's okay, I'll just go." Claire said. "This was a mistake..."

"Listen, we don't need to stay in. Chicago pizza is good, no? Let's go out." Marco offered.

Good idea..." Connor agreed. "Let's go get you changed Han..." He left after the girl before Meghan could speak again.

Sarah followed Connor closely to the back of the apartment. "What are we doing?" She asked him, he still held onto his child's hand.

"I'm not sure." He admitted.

"Maybe she shouldn't be here Connor, what if it complicates things?" She told him. "Have you thought of that?"

"I have, trust me." He told her. "But I'm beginning to think maybe I brought this onto myself, for leaving Claire and running away."

"Please don't do this, you're making this about them when it shouldn't be." Sarah said grabbing his face.

"Connor?" Claire came in behind them. "Maybe I should go, I'll call you okay?"

Hannah looked from Sarah to Claire and Connor. "Daddy?" Connor remembered she'd been there the whole time. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

* * *

 **Things are getting heated! Will Claire help Connor? And what's the history with her and Marco?**

 **And how will Sarah's life turn when her mother shows up in Chicago?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH. 14**

 _"Do you agree Dr. Rhodes?" Judge Jameson repeated. Connor had to blink twice to register what had just happened. Hannah had been put in temporary custody of a guardian, a guardian whom had turned out to be Natalie after Sam had insisted she'd be better off with someone she knew._

 _"Are you sure?" Connor told her in a low voice._

 _"Connor..." Sarah hissed._

 _"You do want her to go off to a stranger?" His friend asked. "It's only a few days, I could take a vacation and I know Owen would love to have Hannah over, I'm sure." Connor smiled._

 _"It's all we can do for now Connor, otherwise, she could be placed in a foster family." Sam said._

 _"Counselor, is there a problem?" The woman asked._

 _"No, your honor, we're ready to proceed." Sam said, the woman nodded._

 _"Do you understand sweetie?" Sarah knelt in front of Hannah as they got ready to leave, Sarah had not seen Cornelius leave court yet, only Claire had shown up for the hearing at first and then from what she could gather Mr. Rhodes had showed up at the last minute. It had still been a closed hearing but Connor was able to have Natalie and Sarah in the room for support. "It's just like a sleepover."_

 _"And then I can go home with Daddy?" Hannah asked. Sarah's heart sank._

 _"That's the plan yeah..." Sarah smiled._

 _Hannah bit her lip. She'd seen her grandpa and aunt Claire talk to the lady with the large black gown. It looked like her daddy's scrubs but just larger. "Ready to go?" Natalie came up to them. "Where's Connor?"_

 _"I want to drive her over." Connor told Sam. "I need to make sure she's okay.."_

 _"Connor, this is a stretch already, you can't have any contact with Hannah outside this building for the next few days, if the Judge finds out about anything it could affect your case, trust me." Connor's face turned into frustrated frown. "Look, let me handle this alright?"_

 _Connor nodded. "Come on, let's go."_

 _"And we're taking a small vacation sweetie, just you me and Owen for a few days, what do you think?" Hannah shrugged. "I know all of this is very confusing honey but I promise you it will get better alright?"_

 _"Hey munchkin." Connor picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek, Connor felt Sarah's hand on arm. "You know how much I love you, don't you?"_

 _Hannah nodded. Sarah saw Cornelius Rhodes from the corner of her eye. Claire caught her glance._

 _"Daddy, was I bad?" Connor's expression softened. "Is that why I have to go with Natalie?"_

 _"You listen to me, this has nothing to do with you, alright? I need your to understand that." Connor held her close to his chest. "And I promise you, you'll be home before you know it."_

 _"Okay Daddy." Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck._

* * *

4 months earlier...

Connor woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Sarah had spent the night again and now she was probably having some coffee with Meghan.

"What's going on here?" He asked coming into the room, Hannah was having some cheerios as she got ready for school.

"Good, we thought you'd never wake up." Meghan said. "Rough night?"

"Yeah, heart transplant." Connor huffed. "Hey." His voice softened at the sight of Sarah. "We sort of fell asleep..."

"You did, I was so into my binge watching of American Idol." Sarah laughed.

"Oh..." Meghan gawaked. "If I could sing like those toddlers that are now on the show? I'd make millions." Sarah laughed.

"It's not like you need the money Meg." Connor huffed. "Or that you can sing..."

She shot him a killing glance "You laugh now... Alright well, hurry up little one, We've got to get you to school before I say something I'll regret."Meghan laughed, Hannah hopped down the stool om the kitchen island and made her way to her room.

"So..."

"So..." Connor smiled. "You stayed over again."

"I did." Sarah bit her lip. Connor leaned to kiss her. "You do have comfortable bed sheets, can't argue with that."

"You definitely can't..." Connor winked as he deepened the kiss.

"Keep it PG guys, kid coming through..." Meghan called covering Hannah's eyes. "You could wait until we're at least out of the apartment."

Sarah turned red and Connor rolled his eyes at her.

"Have a good day Han." Sarah smiled.

"We're going on a trip today, the museum..."

"So I heard..."

"But Daddy has surgery so Meghan is coming with my class." Hannah told Sarah.

"Oh what I do for the young minds that need to be cultivated for the future." Meghan huffed. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later, remember I'm having dinner with Tyler at 7 so..."

"Yes, we know Meg." Connor said. "His big birthday celebration, right?" Connor winked knowingly.

"Shut up..." She told him. "You're not being funny..."

"Oh?"

As soon as the girls left Connor took Sarah's hand. "Let's see who''s laughing tonight."

"She doesn't have any idea, does she?"

"Hopefully no." Connor smiled leaning to kiss Sarah. "So how about some breakfast?"

"I'd love to." She grinned into the kiss.

* * *

"Listen, Dan, your heart is failing, so I'm going to adjust the meds that you're already on and add IV dobutamine." Connor told his patient. He'd been treating him for six months and today he'd come back into the ED.

"IV? Guess I'm not going home today, am I?" Dan gasped.

"Yeah, we've gotta get the inflammation of your heart muscle under control." Connor admitted.

"How long in the ICU?" Shelia, Dan's wife asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm sorry. Hey, little B." He grinned and fist bumbed the little girl.

"How's your little girl?" Shelia asked.

"Not so little anymore, will be turning six soon but I feel like's she's 21 ahead of her time." Connor smied. "Listen the hospital has a daycare center I can call for you and..."

"No." Dan said. "Having them close, it helps... keeps my spirits up."

"I understand, I'll come and check on you guys soon." Connor smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Rhodes." He headed over to the lounge to find Sarah on the computers.

"Hey." He smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Research, I hate research..." Sarah huffed.

Connor took a seat next to her. "Ah yes, imagine doing it in another language..." He told her. "Anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can solve what's wrong with my patient." Sarah said tiredly.

"I can try." He kissed her.

"No, you can't and you're being distracting. Where's Marco? I thought he'd be starting today." Sarah tried to change the subject.

"He has a shift at 5." Connor said annoyed.

"What?" Sarah smiled. "I thought you'd be happy he'd come and stay longer."

"Yes but he's got this..."

"Charm?" Connor's face turned into a frown. "You did too when you first came here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, everyone was crushing on you." Sarah admitted.

"Good thing only you did anything about it huh?" Connor smiled.

* * *

 **** **Tuning** **up things here to see more of Rheese and back into the trail. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here And Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH. 15**

Connor woke up earlier than usual. Hannah was six today, his little girl wasn't so dependant on him anymore, not that she had been, he worked a lot so she was left to Meghan or her aunt and uncle's care but Connor always found a way to be present, whether it was school plays or books before bed. He felt as Sarah stirred next to him.

She looked so cute when she slept. He was actually gathering up the courage to ask her to move in as she spent most nights with him now, it was a lot though, he was a single father and in the middle of a custody battle.

His father, Claire had shown up a few weeks back and begged him if he would talk to Cornelius, that hadn't turned out too great last time so Connor refused to make peace.

Marco was another one that insisted even though his father was a cabrón, a word Connor had learned early on was a good word for parents who bailed or sucked; he could somehow work things out with him by talking without a lawyer.

A month ago he didn't think that, in fact he was pretty sure if he could, Marco would go and fight the battle for Connor and make his father understand just how much of a scumbag he was, instead now he was siding with Claire.

Connor shivered by the thought of his sister and best friend having a thing.

"Connor?" Sarah noticed he'd been awake for a while now, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He smiled, leaning to kiss her. Sarah bit her lip when he broke the kiss. "Should we go and wake up the birthday girl?"

* * *

"How are those celebratory pancakes?" Dennis asked with a smile as Hannah picked up her fork again.

"Great, thank you." Connor smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Dennis!" the little girl smiled, grabbing onto her milkshake.

"Slowdown sweetie." Sarah told her. Hannah turned back her attention to her food. Connor was still thinking of Claire's words as they went to the park, both him and Sarah were working night today so they could spend the day with Hannah.

"Okay, if you don't tell me what's bothering you, I'm going to start psychoanalyzing you." Sarah told him. Connor sighed.

"Claire."

"And Marco."

"In someway, yes." Connor smiled. They were sitting on a park bench as Hannah played nearby. "What do you think I should do? Talking has never worked with my father, specially when he wants to prove a point."

"Of course." Sarah said. "Figures, he needs to be in control of his children just like he is of his money, of his obsession of a legacy."

Connor sighed. "So, do you think I should try and talk to him?"

"What does your head tell you?"

"That I'm trying too hard." He sighed.

* * *

 _Four months later..._

 _"So mediation is actually a conversation where you guys get to talk about what's important to you. And if you'd like, you can fashion an agreement about how things will go for you and your child. " the mediator told them._

 _"You just said it, what's best for my child. And she's my child... he shouldn't be able to do this." Connor said. "Her mother died and I took full responsibility of my daughter."_

 _"We're not here to question the love you might have for your child Dr. Rhodes.." The mediator said. "We are here to determine if the environment your providing your child with is the right one."_

 _"My client is a well known cardiothoracic surgeon, he has a good job and a stable income and home."_

 _"Is it true you aren't married Connor? Can I call you Connor?"_

 _"No, I'm not married but it's 2018 I don't need to be married to raise a child."_

 _"Of course, but it's been known that you have quite the record with dating fellow doctors. In fact, right now, you are in a relationship with a Dr. Reese?"_

 _"And before that there was Dr. Robin Charles, who was later discovered was suffering from a neurological disorder, and that there was an incident involving yoru daughter when left in her care because you had to work?"_

 _Connor's blood was beginning to boil when he felt Sam place a hand on his shoulder. "I realize this must be painful to talk about..."_

 _His father was going use Robin and her disease? Connor felt sick._

 _"Robin never hurt Hannah." Connor said. "She loved my kid and I was so grateful to her for putting up with all the crap that had been going on around us at that time."_

 _"Because people thought she was with you because of the money?" Beth Williams asked._

 _"People thought that, yes." Connor said dryly. "But the truth is, Robin didn't need my money, she was making it pretty good on her own before she got sick. Our relationship was never assets."_

 _Beth glanced down at her notes as he eyed Connor, her father's lawyer and Sam. "And what about Dr. Reese?"_

 _"Wait." Sam said. "How about we stop grueling my client and you better question Mr. Adams about why his client isn't here."_

 _"Mr. Rhodes will be here." Adams said._

 _"When?"_

 _"Mr. Adams." Beth said. "May I remind you, all interested parties must be here."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"We are taking a break, giving time for Mr. Rhodes to get here." Beth told him sternly._

 _"Of course."_

 _Connor sighed as he looked over at Sam. He didn't know how much of this he'd be able to take._

 _Maybe he hadn't tried hard enough._

* * *

"Daddy? Can I open my eyes now?" Hannah asked.

"Go ahead munchkin." Connor said softly, he and Sarah watched as her eyes filled with wonder over her present. Connor had arranged for Ava to cover for him for a week and he'd be taking both his girls to Disneyland, a dream that seemed to be on Sarah's bucket list as well.

He had worried over the hearing coming up but Sam assured him he'd be okay as long as he would check in with her during the trip and promised to bring something incredibly awesome back.

"Daddy, can we go meet Elsa?" Hannah said. "Or Anna, her names sounds like mine, so Anna..."

"She'll be around I'm sure." Connor smiled.

"Thank you Daddy!" Connor welcomed his little girl's hug as he picked her up the ground.

"You are very welcome." He smiled. "Happy birthday Han, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She said softly.

* * *

Connor had enlisted April and Meghan's help for Hannah''s birthday party which happened to be an smashing success, in involved a pool, balloons and cake.

"So Sarah?" April sat next to Reese on a picnic blanket. "Things are getting serious huh?"

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"First vacation with Connor? That's a big deal." She smiled.

"Oh. He's just being sweet."

"Nope. He's being Connor. And you girl, you're in for the long run." Sarah rolled her eyes at her. "And would you just look at him? I'll admit when he first got here, I almost dared to ask him out."

Sarah suddenly felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. "But it just wasn't meant to be, you know?" April waved at Ethan who was in the pool with the rest of the boys and the kids.

Reese watched her walk, jumping into the water. She suddenly spotted Connor who winked at her. He whispered something to Marco, getting out and making his way over to her.

"What are you doing here all by yourself Dr. Reese?" Connor smiled down at her. "Care to join me?"

Sarah blushed. She didn't think he could get hotter but that smile made her weak in the knees. "Maybe you can persuade me..."

"I could..." He leaned to kiss her. Sarah enjoyed the feeling of his wet hair dripping down on her shoulders and suddenly she felt possessive of him as she pulled him lower and kissed him more aggressively. "I'm liking this..." Sarah stood up so she could improve her advantage and before she could process what was happening, she felt herself being lifted up.

"Connor, don't you dare!" She giggled as he jumped into the pool with her. "Are you crazy?"

"I guess you could say that, yeah." He smirked, kissing her quickly making her laugh.

* * *

"Don't forget to make a wish sweetie." Meghan said as they finished singing Happy Birthday. Connor was recording the whole thing on his phone.

"Daddy?" Hannah turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay to make a wish for someone else?" Sarah gave Connor a puzzled look.

"I guess it is." He smiled.

"Cause my wish already became true." Hannah winked at Sarah.

Sarah smiled glancing over at Connor who shrugged.

What exactly was she talking about?

* * *

 _"Babe? Are you in here? We need to go." Sarah called as she found Connor sitting on Hannah's bed, staring at the picture they had taken on the day of her party. "Hey, we don't want to be late."_

 _Connor sighed. It all had seemed simpler back then. If only he'd been man enough and faced his father, a judge wouldn't be deciding his kid's fate._

* * *

 **Sarah's mom is finally showing up next chapter. What did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **CH 16.**

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about April's words or what that trip with Rhodes and Hannah could mean, it was no lie that her relationship with Connor had advanced in lightspeed, but that also made her feel uneasy over what it meant for Hannah and Cornelius impending trial.

"Sarah?" Maggie said as she looked up from her remote thing Sarah had always seen her use. "Someone's looking for you."

"Who?"

"She said she was your mother, I sent her to chairs for a minute." Maggie said.

Sarah hadn't seen her mother in months, nor had she had talked to her recently. "Thank you Maggie." Sarah made her way over to chairs as she braced herself to see her mother. She was utterly surprise by her showing up in Chicago, last she'd heard she had been planning to move to a new office somewhere in California.

"Mom..."

"Hello Sarah." Her mother said, for one she wasn't on her phone with her assistant or looking over at her distranctly.

Sarah's heart dropped. Her mother seemed exhausted and her usual pose ever since becoming a lawyer seemed to be a distant memory of the facade the single mother had always tried to maintain. She said she would never allow another man to make her feel how her father had and from the time Sarah was six, her mother had been focused on getting back to school and earning her degree so she could make a name for herself and never need help.

But it terrified Sarah as she'd never seen her like this.

* * *

"Daddy?" Hannah asked as she and Connor walked over to the school gate. "Are you going to marry Sarah?"

Connor had been taken aback by the question, it was honest and childlike. Sometimes he forgot Hannah had just turned six. "If you are you should ask her at Disneyland. She'd like it."

"Well, it's a little early for that munchkin." Connor smiled. "Would you like me to marry Sarah?"

"Hmm...Yes." Hannah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which made him smile. "You should Daddy, Meghan says so."

"Meghan says I should marry Sarah?" Connor asked. Oh his dear cousin. She had recently gotten engaged to that runner Jeremy so her mind was all over the place on marriage, it was strange really even though they promised they wouldn't marry until they both finished school and although aunt had asked Connor to keep a close eye on his cousin, he was sure she'd be moving in with Jeremy real soon.

"Well she says you aren't young no more." Hannah said casually. Connor ran his fingers trough his hair. "But I don't think you're old Daddy, my friend Maddie's Dad's got grey hair. you don't."

"Well, thank you honey but she's the one who's got marriage in her head, Sarah and I are still..." Why was he trying to explain this to a six year old. "Anyway, we'll see."

"Okay Daddy, but if you do, I do think my mommy would like Sarah to become your wife." Hannah said with a smile.

Connor's heart sank to his chest. He was beginning to see a pattern here on the women he dated and how fast and close they were to his child.

"Go on kiddo, you don't want to be late." Connor stopped by the main gate and knelt on to ground level. "I love you."

"Dad?" Hannah turned around serious, grabbing onto his face.

"Yes?"

"You're avoiding." Connor chuckled. She had been spending too much time with Sarah lately, that was for sure.

"Do you even know what avoiding means?" Hannah shrugged. "Thought so, go..."

"I love you daddy." Hannah smiled, hugging him close.

"Love you too." He waved at her and headed back to his car. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Sarah was calling him.

"Dr. Rhodes?" Connor heard a voice said behind him, he'd missed the call. "My boss would like to talk to you."

He'd know that tone anywhere. "What happened to the last guy? You got tired of him?" Connor said turning to the black car. His father gave him a small smile. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too Connor." He said calmly. Connor rolled his eyes at him as he began to walk away. "Wait..."

"Seriously, what do you want? You try to make my life impossible for months and now you want to talk?" Connor said as he began to feel rage build up.

"Is this a good school? I'd be thinking Hannah would be better off in the private sector... worked for your sister." Connor chuckled. "Not you though, I'm certainly hoping that little girl has a better temper than you had."

Connor was clutching his teeth. "Listen Connor, I'm here as a favour to your sister, she says you'd been having a hard time comprehending..."

"Comprehending? What that you want to ruin my life? My child's? Have you even thought about her? What all this is doing to her?" You're a selfish prick."

"Ah, well... there it is... You brought this on yourself Connor." Cornelius saud after a moment. "Think about that."

His phone buzzed again. "You should answer, seems important... you wouldn't want to ruin anyone's lives by not answering your phone." And with that the car drove away, leaving Connor to almost throw the phone at the window.

 _What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

"Maggie...where's Sarah?" Connor asked as he came in, he was dialing her number for the 10th time and then alternating in between calling Sam.

"Good morning to you too." Maggie said. "Sorry, last time I saw her she was in with her mother, they were taking her up to a room."

 _Her mom?_

"Connor..." Sarah's voice made him turn around.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't... your mom is here?" He inquired. Sarah eyed Maggie for a second and then she led him to the lounge. Connor could see she had been crying. "Babe, Sarah... what..."

"She might be very sick..." Sarah felt herself falling. "I..." Connor moved to wrap his arms around her as she tried to come up with words. "Will's running some tests but Goodwin said she had to be moved to a room upstairs."

"Did she say why?" Connor asked as Sarah broke his embrace and cleaned her face.

"She travels a lot so..."

"So it could be contagious..." Connor affirmed.

"I don't know..." She gasped.

"Hey, we'll get to the bottom of it okay? I promise." He assured her.

"I have to go, she's upstairs alone..."

"Of course, do you want me to come with you?" Connor asked. Sarah bit her lip and he knew her head was running in 10,000 miles an hour.

"No, I don't... I'm not sure if this is how I want you to first meet my mom, I just need to be with her right now..."

"Sarah..."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

 _"Hijo de puta..."_ Marco said as Connor met him upstairs to meet with Goodwin, who'd called them both, Connor wasn't sure if this day could get any worse. _"¿Porque no me dejas mataro?"_

"You'd go to jail..." Connor told him rolling his eyes. Marco cursed under his breath.

"I've been to war, jail would do me nothing..." Marco said. His friend had known proved to be quite the asset for the Med team in the short months he'd been around, mostly annoying Will like Connor had done in the early days, but who had a similar explosive nature.

"Well, those countries need you so there's no more talking about killing Cornelius alright? I don't want to give him more reasons to screw me over."

"Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Nuñez." Sharon Goodwin greeted them both from her office door. "Come in."Marco led the way as Connor followed him. "Close the door please...As you might be wondering why I called you here I'll get right to the point, we've received notice that one of Dr. Nuñez's patients is being brought in from Mexico for a surgical intervention" Connor looked over at Marco.

"I was aware that was just talks." Connor said. He and Marco had been working to get a little girl transferred from Mexico to Chicago for the implementation of a ICD a procedure, way too expensive for the child's parents and one Connor and Dr. Latham had agreed to do pro bono.

"Well, apparently paperwork came through, Susana arrives in a couple days with her parents." Goodwin said, Connor watched as Marco turned to hug the older woman and he began to muble things in spanish.

"I'm guessing you and Dr. Latham have talked over the possibility of this happening Dr. Rhodes?" She asked.

"Of course." Connor said with a soft smile.

"Good, keep me posted and please I need to know as soon as that family comes in." She told them.

"Of course." Marco said. _"!Gracias!"_

* * *

" An Immunodeficiency disease?" Sarah asked. She felt sick as if she was going to collapse.

She wished she hadn't pulled Connor away earlier, he could be there holding her, his aftershave being a nice comfort. A reminder she didn't have to do this alone.

"Appears so yes, at first we thought it could be something else... something like measles, because of the blisters,so we had to be careful, hence the isolation." Will said. Sarah looked over at her mother who had finally dozed off.

"So, it's not infectious..." Sarah said. Will smiled then turned serious.

"No, but it is still serious, could be worse if it turns out to be degenerative, you are a doctor Sarah so I'm not going to sugar coat it." He said calmly. "We're still trying to figure out exactly what it is." He touched her shoulder softly as he spotted Connor by the door. "I'll come back in a little while, alright?"

"Thanks Will."

Connor took a step inside. It was the first time he'd seen Sarah's mom in other than pictures. "You look like her."

"She'd argue I look like my father more, but I don't remember him, so..." Sarah said. "I'm sorry I cut you off earlier, I just..."

"You don't have to apologize." He said softly. Sarah smiled, it had been the first time all day that she'd taken a proper look at him. He seemed troubled. "How is she doing?"

"Well, it's not measles" Sarah chuckled slightly. "But Will thinks it could be affecting her immune system directly..." Connor pulled another chair so he could face Sarah. "Hi..." She said as soon as she felt his touch.

"Hi." He Whispered softly.

"What's going on?" Sarah said, reading into his eyes a bit more as they got more intimate and more involved with each other, she'd learned to pick up little things to detect when there was trouble.

"Nothing, I don't want you to worry." He told her. "Let's just focus on your mom for now, alright?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, not letting go of his hand.

"Yep." He smiled. "Have you eaten something? I can bring something up."

He got paged, almost wanting to throw something at someone for the second time in the day, Connor sighed,

"Duty calls, go. I told Dr. Charles I would study a little while I'm in here." Sarah told him. "Go." He kissed her cheek softly, his lips lingering a bit longer so he could assure her.

"Call me if you need anything?" He said, dashing off.

* * *

"Maggie, hey I got paged?" Connor asked.

"Oh yeah... your patient Andrew Jackson? He's been discharged today and was looking for you. Oh great, he'd forgotten about Andrew, the boy had had Immunosuppressive therapy and appeared to be responsive. How could he forget he was going home today?

Because of Cornelius and Sarah. He checked his phone to see if Sam had texted him.

Nothing.

"Right, thank you Maggie." He headed up to find Dr. Latham and Ava.

"Nice of you to join us Dr. Rhodes." Ava said as soon as she spotted him.

"Sorry..." Connor smiled at the patient and his eager parents. "So, today is the big day, huh bud?"

"He's so happy he gets to go home." His mother said. "He wanted to say goodbye to Dr. Reese too, is she around?"

"Ah, she's..."

"Hi Andrew." Sarah's voice came from behind him before Connor had a chance to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." The boy smiled. "Thanks to all of you."

"Aww come on, we've just couldn't wait for you to ask that girlfriend of yours to the dance..." Ava smiled.

"She said yes, although maybe when she did she thought I was going to die." Andrew said grimly. "It's just a dance you know? But she loves to dance and I never thought I'd get to even run again so..."

"Andrew..." Her mother said as tears filled her eyes. Sarah turned to Connor who offered her a comforting smile. "Anyway, we just wanted to thank you for all you've done for us."

"Of course ma'm, it's our job to do so." Dr. Latham said. "We've leave you for a moment so we can let young Andrew get dressed, I'm sure he is eager to sleep in his own bed tonight."

Connor followed Sarah and the others down to the hall. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine, my mom isn't awake yet but when I heard Andrew was getting discharged..."She sighed. "But yeah, I'm fine."

"It's a good victory huh?" Connor told her, touching her chin. Sarah nodded.

"The best, especially today I needed some good news." Sarah said. "I should get back... are you going to go pick Hannah?"

"No, Meghan's got her. I'm all yours." He said, kissing her softly. He felt his phone buzz. "I'll be right there, okay?" Sarah smiled as she walked away. "Sam? What did you find out?"

* * *

 **No** **flash forwards** **this chapter but Rheese had more than enough going on huh?**

 **Fluff next chapter and drama of course as vacations, babies and courtrooms are settled and what's wrong with Sarah's mom?** **Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing. Thank you Eilis for the help in grammar :)**

 **CH. 17**

"Sarah, honestly I don't need you to fuss over me. I'm not an invalid." Katherine Reese told her daughter. She'd been staying at the hospital for a week, thankfully having woken up the next morning she was brought in with the antibiotics Will was giving her.

Reese sighed. Her mother was not used to having people do things for her, she had had Sarah at a young age and shortly after it, she was divorced so she had to deal with the aftermath of it on her own. Having graduated top of her class and raising Sarah wasn't an easy task but she'd managed.

"Mom, please you should save your energy, Dr. Halstead said that you have the physical therapist coming later to do an evaluation," Sarah told her.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours? I want a second opinion." Katherine said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Connor's a Cardiothoracic surgeon mom..."

"So? He's a doctor, he can give me a second opinion..." Katherine assessed. "Can't he?"

Connor appeared by the door at that moment, much to Sarah's dismay... or maybe it was a relief having her mother grill someone else other than her. "Ladies, how are we doing?"

"Oh Connor, good... come here and tell Sarah I can sit up on my own... she's treating me like a baby," Katherine told Connor as he eyed Sarah.

"Mind if I try?" He offered with a smile, he allowed Katherine to rest her weight in his arms so she was sitting up.

"Of course, she lets you help her." Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

"I happen to be very persuasive." Connor winked at Sarah. "But Sarah is right, Katherine. You shouldn't exceed yourself."

Katherine's expression mirrored Sarah's which made him smile. "You too? Honestly, you are made for each other let me tell you that." Connor winked at Sarah at her mother's comment. "I just want to make sure my business hasn't burned down without me."

"Your assistant isn't here yet?" Sarah asked.

"He's always late. He found out a day later I was at the hospital, I should fire him..."

"Mrs. Reese?" Poor Bruce, her assistant peeked his head inside the room. "I brought you some coffee like you said. "

"Actually, she isn't allowed to drink coffee," Sarah said quickly, Bruce looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him.

"Dr. Reese is right, we're supposed to check in with Dr. Halstead," Connor told them.

"Of course, why don't you announce it to the world, Bruce? I'm sure the whole floor is craving for a coffee right about now." Katherine bellowed. "Have it then, I'll stick to that horrible orange juice." She told Sarah.

Connor got paged then and nodded in Sarah's direction. "I'm sorry, we have to go."

"Sarah too?" Katherine asked. She still seemed to disapprove of her child's career choice. "Of course, well then go, I wouldn't want to keep you from saving lives."

Connor nodded. "No coffee, alright Bruce?"

"Yes." The young man smiled nervously.

Once they were out of her mother's sight, Sarah groaned. "Thank you."

Connor kissed her softly on the lips. "Tough day?"

"She's been driving me crazy..." Sarah admitted. "I'm aware of the fact that is frustrating that she still can't move too much but if she just understood that asking for help isn't the worst thing in the world."

"She's not used to feeling like this babe, give her a little time."

"She's in denial," Sarah told him. "I caught her trying to get out of bed, she could have made it all worse Connor, we don't even know if this has affected her nervous system. Will's still running tests."

Connor touched her cheeks softly. "Breathe..."

"She just can't understand how sick she is, which is hard to believe because I've never seen her with the flu in my life..." Sarah said frustrated. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Connor's hands on her face.

"How about you go pick up Hannah from school and I'll stay with your mom? I have to be in the ED for a little while but I can check on her."

Sarah sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled. "You two can talk over all the things you'd like to do in LA? Then fill me in?"

Oh, of course, they still had the pending family Disney trip, Hannah had been a little disappointed it had to be a little postponed now that Susan had to stay at the hospital but Connor made it clear that as soon as she was better, they would go.

The little girl, of course, didn't mind much and even suggested they took Sarah's mom with them once she was better.

"You know how much I love you?" Sarah asked kissing him.

"I might have an idea..." Connor smiled as he touched the tip of her nose. "Go, I'll see you later."

* * *

"You and Sarah?" Marco smiled later that day as he sat with Connor for lunch. They had been going over Susana's case as she'd be arriving the next day. "You are already acting like you are married if you ask me. You should listen to my advice and ask her to marry you."

Connor chuckled. "Really?"

"Yep. It could help your case with your dad too..."

"Of course, because getting married on the spot doesn't seem suspicious." Connor rolled his eyes at him. "I can't put Sarah in that position Marco."

"Have you ever wondered that maybe she wants to be in that position with you? You haven't told her about your dad's threat, have you?"

Connor stood up. "She has more important things to worry about."

Marco huffed. "Estás jugando con fuego." Connor rolled his eyes at him. "Y te vas a quemar."

"I'll tell her, okay?"

"When?"

"Soon..." Connor said. "Plus, if Sam scores that meeting with social services I won't even have to."

"You really want someone else involved in this mess?"

"A social worker can help my case, Marco, I trust Sam."

"Claro..." Marco took a drink of his water. "And you don't trust me...I've carried you drunk down from a cerro, when did she do that?"

Connor sighed. "What do you want me to say? A few days ago, you wanted to kill my father and then you said I should try and talk to him?" Marco rolled his eyes at him. "My sister has her talents, doesn't she?"

"Your sister wants this to end and honestly? So, do I manito... you can't keep going on like this... if you do, someone is going to lose, big time."

"It's not going to be me, I can tell you that," Connor told him. "Big time? Have you been watching soaps again?"

"I'm serious Connor, your father is a bully with money, where I come from... that means he needs to be in control or he'll never stop."

"I can handle it." He told him.

"Are you sure?" Marco placed a hand on his shoulder. "¿Por cuanto tiempo?"

* * *

"Sarah?" Hannah asked as they walked to the car. "Is your mom better?"

"She is." Sarah smiled. "A little grumpy though..."

Hannah bit her lip. "But Will is going to help her, isn't he?" Sarah smiled. There was not an ounce of selfishness in that little girl's heart. Sarah wished she could be back to being a kid and just see the good in people, without judgement.

"Of course, he is," Sarah told her. Hannah's face fell. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"If I'd known your mom would be sick I would have made a different wish at my party," Hannah said. Sarah arched an eyebrow. "Mine was stupid."

Reese had never heard Hannah say that "Where did you learn that word?"

Hannah shrugged. "Han? That's not very nice, what would your dad say if he heard you?"

"He says it all the time." She told her. "And my wish is stupid!"

Reese sighed. "Why is it stupid?" Oh, great parenting Sarah.

"Because it's not going to happen now..." Hannah said. "Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"No, come here." Sarah stopped in her tracks to look at her in the eye. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I wished Daddy..." Sarah's heart dropped. "I wished he would be... I asked him if I could make a wish for someone else so I asked it for him to want to marry you."

"Han, I'd love you you and your Daddy even if we don't get married, you know that right?" Sarah inquired. Hannah waved her head. "Why not?"

"Because you'll leave, just like my mommy and Robin. " Hannah told her. Sarah froze.

* * *

Sarah was grateful to be in silence again. She had been arguing with her mother again until she fell asleep, honestly, she couldn't get Hannah's words out of her head.

She'd be willing to admit this whole thing with Connor had gone very fast, it had just happened like that, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for him to propose, I mean she loved him, more than she was willing to admit to herself.

But would he really want to make that kind of commitment with her? And was she ready to be a mother?

Hannah had never had one and Sarah's hadn't had a very present parent, that she had to accept. How could she possibly provide a good role model to a little girl?

Sarah suddenly felt cornered. Between her love for Connor and the implications of what was to come next. He still had this whole custody issue and she had tried her best not to get involved, after all, she was Connor's girlfriend as his track record was a tricky one.

His father would use that against him, Sarah had no doubt. She had to make him understand that, even if it cost her.

"Sarah?" She turned around to find Connor by the door. "I didn't know you were spending the night."

"I don't want her to be alone. Will told me her PT meeting didn't go well." Sarah said. Connor walked towards her slowly. "Sam told him it could be paralysis."

"But they don't know anything for sure yet?" He asked softly, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"No, not for sure," Sarah admitted. "I haven't even told her what Sam said. I don't think I'm strong enough to tell her."

"Hey." He grabbed her hand. "Of course, you are, and you don't have to do it alone. I'm here with you."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you." He tried to kiss her but she moved away. "You should go home."

"Sarah... what's going on?"

"I don't..." She whispered. She could see his blue eyes across the dim light of the nightlight. "Hannah told me what she wished for."

Connor stared at her confused. "She told me she wished you would ask me to marry you like you said you wanted to." He froze. "She told me that if you were serious about it then she'd have a mom that wouldn't leave."

"Sarah..."

"You have to focus on ending this thing with your dad Connor..." She told him. "You need to make sure that little girl doesn't get hurt anymore..." She was crying. "I don't want to be the reason you lose her."

"Hold up, where's this coming from Sarah? I've told you, you and Hannah are the most important people in my life, and both of you are all I think about." He grabbed her face softly. "Baby I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but I need you to know how much you matter to me, okay? So much that I want you to be a part of my life in the long run. Hannah's wish might have been more of a reality because..." He took something from his pocket.

It was a small box. "I'm not going to ask you right now but I want you to know that I mean it when I say that I love you and you are not alone."

* * *

 _Four months later..._

 _"Will everyone please rise?" Judge Johnson said. Connor felt Sam's eyes on him for a minute. He tried not to look over at his father. "Is the child in question here?" She asked._

 _"Yes, your honor, she's right outside," Sam said._

 _"Good, can she please come in?" The woman said softly. Connor felt sick. He glanced back at the doors behind him. Beth Williams held Hannah's hand as she eyed the room she'd just entered._

 _Connor's eyes caught Sarah's glance as they went by. She smiled softly at him, reassuringly._

 _"Hello, sweetheart." The older woman spoke kindly when Hannah came to a stop in front of Connor. "Can you tell me your name?"_

 _The little girl glanced around unsure. Connor nodded to her._ _They'd been through this. She could do it._ _"Hannah Rhodes." She said softly. "Your greatness."_

 _The woman smiled softly. "Do you know where you are?" Hannah shrugged. "Can you tell me where you have been staying these past few days?"_

 _"With Natalie. She's my daddy's best friend." Hannah said. She looked back at Connor instantly. Then turned to see her grandfather, who barely acknowledged her. "Excuse me?Can I go home with my daddy now? Being with Nat is fun but I miss my daddy."_

 _Sarah was doing her best not to cry. "I'm sure you do, he's a very good man isn't he?" Hannah nodded._

 _"He fixes people's hearts." Hannah said proudly. "Makes them all better so they won't be sick and their families aren't sad anymore, but our family is and he can't fix that, only us being together can."_

 _Judge Johnson glanced over at Connor._

 _The ball was in her court._

 ** _So Disneyland will have to wait a little more! Please review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing. Thank you Eilis for the help in grammar :)**

 **CH. 18**

"Are you and Sarah okay?" Meghan asked as she and Connor took a morning stroll with Hannah one Saturday.

"We're fine, but her mother is still in PT and that's putting a lot on pressure on her." Connor said. He'd offered to hire someone who would care for her mom full time but Sarah had refused it.

"I can't imagine. I mean, when you are an only child... it's just you."

"Yeah, that's kind of how it works." Connor smiled. "Still I don't want her to feel like I'm meddling."

"Even if you are?" His cousin inquired.

"Even if I'm trying to, I just want her to understand she doesn't have to do it alone."

"Daddy! Watch me..." Hannah called for their attention as she'd reached the swings.

"How is Hannah dealing with all of this?" Meghan asked.

"She suggested we ask Sarah's mom to move in... I don't think that's an option for Sarah."

"I'm practically never home anyway, she totally could take my room."

"Daddy!" Connor sighed.

"The question is, are you ready for that?" His cousin smirked.

* * *

Sarah took a deep breath as she collapsed on the couch at the lounge. "Rough day Sarah?" Ethan came in.

"A little, my mother yelled at the guys at PT again today."

Dr. Choi smiled. "How is she doing?"

"Better, her legs are stronger but the sensation hasn't fully returned. Will says it could take a while."

Ethan took a seat next to her. "I understand, it's similar to a situations I saw when I served, if your mom is anything like you, she'll be alright."

Sarah smiled softly."She doesn't think I notice that she's worried."

"You are the one person she's always been able to count on, no matter in what capacity or in what way, it's always been the two of us."

"Hannah thinks she should move in with us."

"Ah, what does Connor think?" He asked.

Sarah shrugged. "If it were up to him, we'd be taking her home with us as soon as she's released,"

"And? What's stopping you?" Dr. Choi asked softly. "Connor cares for you Sarah and if I know something about him it's that he's a man of action."

Sarah smiled. "I don't want it to be too much, he's still dealing with his father..."

"See? You are too much like your mother... there's no denying it. Talk to Connor, I'm sure you two can come up with something."

* * *

Connor came home earlier than usual after doing post ops and getting Ava to finish up for him. He just needed a minute to process his latest meeting with Sam. She'd called his father's threat vague but Connor knew just how ugly things could get considering his father had money.

"Connor?" Came Meghan's voice. She was moving out this weekend and it was turning out to be bittersweet for the both of them.

"Daddy!" Hannah jumped into his arms as soon as she saw him. "Daddy guess what?"

"What?"

"Meghan says I'll have my own room in her new house." The little girl beamed. Connor shot his cousin a glance.

"Of course she will, I can't have one of my favorite people sleep on a mattress when she comes visit."

"Is Daddy also one of your favorites?" Hannah asked.

"Well, that's up for discussion." Meghan said. "Listen you, why don't we put on our PJ's so we can have dinner?"

"Go ahead." Connor kissed Hannah's forehead as he put her down.

"You okay?" Meghan asked once the little girl had disappeared into the room.

"Sam got another citation for my father, she thinks we'll be taken to court this time." Connor sighed.

"Can't my parents help?"

"I'm not sure I want to play the same game my father is and I certainly don't want them more involved than they already are." Connor told her. Meghan bit her lip.

"What does Claire say?"

Connor shrugged. "She's tried talking to him but I don't want my father to have a reason to take it out on Claire too."

"You care too much for someone who has turned her back on you." Meghan pointed out.

Connor bit his lip. He'd turned his back on Claire before too. "It's not that simple and you know it Meg,"

"Yeah I know, but you were a kid back then Connor, she can't have you pay on something you had no control over."

"Ready!" Hannah came out of the room with her Olaf spring pijamas. "Daddy, are you cooking?"

Connor smiled. "Only if you two help."

Sarah had come home to shower and have two minutes of peace. She had practically abandoned her old place when Connor had given her a key to his apartment.

The whole ring and marriage thing hadn't come up again. Sarah was aware he'd bought her a ring, a life with Connor was becoming a reality but both of them had been dealing with enough to start thinking of taking that step.

For now, she just relished on the idea to come home to someone other than her books.

"Okay, now you try." Sarah heard Connor say. She's heard laughter come from the other room.

"Sarah!" Hannah spotted her quickly when she reached the kitchen. "Daddy's making breakfast for dinner."

"Hey beautiful. How was your day?" Connor moved to kiss her lips softly.

"It was okay." Sarah smiled. "My mother was disappointed you hadn't come and saved her from her PT session."

"Oh, yeah I got caught up in surgery. Sorry." He told her softly. "Dinner is almost done if you are hungry."

"Sarah, when is your mom going to get out of the hospital? We can have her room here ready when she comes." Hannah said proudly.

"Sweetie, I'm not sure about that." Sarah told her.

"Doesn't she want to come?" Hannah inquired.

"No, I'm sure she does but it's hard for her to let people care for her." Sarah explained. Connor gave her an apologetic glance. "I'll talk to her though, okay'"

Hannah nodded. "Okay, I always wanted a grandma..." Connor's heart pressed a little in his chest as Meghan turned to look at him.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

* * *

"Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Nuñez." The social worker smiled at them. She'd traveled from Mexico for Susana's surgery. "I'm Lilette Sanchez, I work in the hospital where Susana's been treated." She smiled. "We can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Of course." Connor smiled.

"Dr. Nuñez." A familiar voice called for Marco. Susana's mother recognized him instantly.

"Señora Cazares, él es Connor Rhodes, un viejo amigo y el mejor doctor para Susana." Marco said.

"Gracias Dr. Rhodes. El doctor Nuñez nos ha hablado mucho de usted. No sabe como se lo agradecemos." Carla told him.

"Para mi es un gusto ayudarlos." Connor used his rusted Spanish the best he could.

"Shall we go meet the little girl?" Lilette said.

Susana sat in the hospital bed as her father rested on the chair. "Amor, ellos son los doctores de Susana, ¿Te acuerdas del doctor Nuñez?"

Susana's father stood up. "Claro, doctor. ¿Cómo está?"

"Y él es el Dr. Rhodes, dicen que es el mejor Cardiocirujano de Chicago." Carla told her husband.

Connor blushed a little. "Doctor, gracias." Susana's father smiled. "Susana, saluda... amor."

The little girl who was a little younger than Hannah smiled but she seemed a little nervous. It was obvious this wasn't the first time she'd seen everyone in the room except for Connor. "Hola, soy el Dr. Rhodes."

"Suzy, él es mi mejor amigo y te va a cuidar muy bien peque." Marco added touching the little girl's nose.

"Me imagino que nos llevaremos bastante bien." Conor smiled. "¿Te gustan los Héroes En Pijama Susana? A mi hija le encantan." The little girl smiled as Marco began talking to the parents about them meeting Ms. Goodwin and admitting Susana to the Peds wing.

* * *

Sarah came down for a consult with Connor. He'd be doing surgery in a five year old girl that had been Marco's patient and who Connor seemed a bit nervous about, he figured because she was so close in age with Hannah.

"Ah Dr. Reese." Ms. Goodwin said. "Mr. and Mrs. Cazares, this is Dr. Reese, she's come to talk to you a bit before Susana's surgery."

Sarah offered the parents a kind smile. "Hello, you can call me Sarah."

"Sarah, qué hermoso nombre." Carla smiled. Sarah's Spanish was minimum but thankfully she had Marco to translate as she spoke with the parents. Connor then came in a while later.

"Dr. Reese." Connor said softly. "Carla, Antonio, llevaremos a Susana a cirugía más tarde, estoy revisando todo con el Dr. Latham quien estará también en el OR."

Sarah didn't think she could love Connor more and then he spoke fluent Spanish like a pro and she was a goner.

"Do you want a bucket?" Marco whispered to Sarah who blushed.

"How good are her chances?" She asked, clearly ignoring him as she watched Connor talk to the little girl.

"They're pretty good, she'll probably need a valve replacement at some point but they are good" Marco smiled. "How's he doing?"

"He's focused on work which his what he does best when he's stressed." Sarah said softly.

"Yeah I know, but It can't be all work for him Sarah." Marco eyed her carefully.

* * *

"Por ahora solo necesitamos que descanse." Connor told Susana's parents as she came out of surgery which had been a success. "Mañana vendré a verla temprano y el Dr. Nuñez se quedará con ustedes y me llamará en caso de que algo pase."

"Gracias Dr. Rhodes." Mrs. Cazares said as she leaned to hug him. "Muchas gracias y abrace a su pequeña por mí."

"Claro que sí." Connor smiled. "Gracias."

"I take it surgery went well?" Sarah asked as she encountered him in the hallway on the way down to change.

"Yep. Susana was a trooper." Connor beamed.

"It's good to see you smile. I've missed it." Sarah admitted.

"It was a good day." Connor said as he turned to touch her cheek softly. "I was thinking about checking on your mom before going home, are you spending the night?"

"Yeah, probably." Sarah said.

"Good. Let's go." He took her hand in hers.

Sarah smiled, things were certainly going to get more complicated but for now, they called this a small victory.

* * *

 **No court drama this time but a lot going on! This story probably has about 5 more chapters to go.**

 **Here's the translation to those parts in Spanish**

 _Señora Cazares, él es Connor Rhodes, un viejo amigo y el mejor doctor para Susana." (Mrs. Cazares, this is Connor Rhodes an old friend and the best Dr. For Susana)_

 _Gracias Dr. Rhodes. El doctor Nuñez nos ha hablado mucho de usted. No sabe como se lo agradecemos. (Thank you Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Nuñez has told us a lot about you, you have no idea how grateful we are.)_

 _Para mi es un gusto ayudarlos. (I'm happy to help.)_

 _Amor, ellos son los doctores de Susana, ¿Te acuerdas del doctor Nuñez? (Honey, these are Susana's doctor's, remember Dr. Nuñez?)_

 _Claro, doctor. ¿Cómo está? (Of course, how are you?)_

 _Y él es el Dr. Rhodes, dicen que es el mejor Cardiocirujano de Chicago (And this is Dr. Rhodes, called the best cardiothoracic surgeon in Chicago)_

 _Doctor, gracias." (Thank you Doctor) Susana, saluda... amor. (Susana, honey say hi)_

 _Hola, soy el Dr. Rhodes. (Hi, I'm Dr. Rhodes)_

 _Suzy, él es mi mejor amigo y te va a cuidar muy bien peque. (Suzy, he's my best friend and will be taking good care of you little one.)_

 _Me imagino que nos llevaremos bastante bien (I imagine, we'll get along just fine)_

 _¿Te gustan los Héroes En Pijama Susana? A mi hija le encantan. (Do you like PJ Masks Susana? My daughter loves them)_

 _Sarah, qué hermoso nombre. (Sarah, what a beautiful name)_

 _Carla, Antonio, llevaremos a Susana a cirugía más tarde, estoy revisando todo con el Dr. Latham quien estará también en el OR. (Carla, Antonio, we'll be taking Susana up to surgery in a little while, I'm also coordinating with Dr. Latham, who will also be in the OR)_

 _Por ahora solo necesitamos que descanse. (For now we just need for her to rest)_

 _Mañana vendré a verla temprano y el Dr. Nuñez se quedará con ustedes y me llamará en caso de que algo pase. (I'll come in early tomorrow and Dr. Nuñez will stay with you in case something were to happen)_

 _Gracias Dr. Rhodes (Thank you Dr. Rhodes) Muchas gracias y abrace a su pequeña por mí (Thank you so much and please give your little girl a hug for me)_

 _Claro que sí. Gracias. (Of course, thank you)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing. Thank you Eilis for the help in grammar :)**

 **CH. 19**

Sarah felt more married to Connor than she dared to admit. Without the actual, act of course.

He hadn't had the chance to ask her. Between work and court dates, in which she hadn't even seen Cornelius show up more than once, he had had his mind otherwise occupied.

But as they walked one Friday night hand in hand, the day that her mother had finally accepted to come stay with them, Connor had decided a date night was in order. She began to get nervous.

"You okay?" He asked softly, brushing her fingers to try and get her attention.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She inquired.

Connor shrugged. "Are you worried about your mom? It's just for a little while until she recovers."

It turned out to be a viral infection, Katherine would have a long way to go before she'd be back to her full range of motion but thankfully the disease hadn't escalated to her brain and her spine hadn't been exposed for long.

"I guess."

"Are you feeling awkward now that you two will be living together again?"

"Maybe I'm reverting?" Sarah laughed. "I don't know…"

They continued to walk in silence. "I for one think it will fun to have her around."

Sarah sighed. She was probably exaggerating, then she remembered he hadn't grown up with a mother like she had, hers had been absent but someone Sarah could get on the phone if she needed to.

"Here we are…" the waitress smiled as she handed them the menus. "How about something to drink?"

"I'll be fine with water, thank you." Sarah said softly.

"It's okay babe, we didn't bring the car, remember?"

"Nope, I'm good; I think I've been coming down with something over the last few days."

Connor shot her a glance. "It's just nerves about my eval."

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll have a scotch, please."

"Right away." The waitress smiled. Connor bit his lip as he thought of the implications that Sarah refusing a drink meant.

* * *

 _Four months later.._

 _"You may all rise; the honorable Judge Johnson will be presiding." A man called. Connor looked over at his father, his lawyer and then to Sam next to him._

 _"Take a deep breath." His friend said. He looked back in the crowd, spotting Sarah, Nat and Will who'd all come to be with him. And Marco who stood next to his sister._

 _"In the case of Rhodes vs. Rhodes." The woman began to speak as Connor held his breath. "We've all come a long way since we've met each other; all parties have given their reasons for why they think it's best for the minor in question." She looked at Connor. "A case that in my book shouldn't have even come to court like this."_

 _Cornelius scoffed._

 _Marco muttered softly under his breath something only Connor caught._

 _"Mr Rhodes…" Cornelius turned to look over at the stand. "I thank you for gracing us with your presence."_

 _He turned to whisper something to his lawyer. "Excuse me, I'm a very busy man."_

 _She didn't respond back. "I've come to a decision."_

 _"Dr. Rhodes…" her expression softened as she spoke. "Are we ready?"_

 _"Yes, your honor."_

* * *

"It's alright, don't fuss over me." Katherine said, pushing Sarah's hand away as she entered Connor's apartment.

"Do you like it?" Hannah grinned. "We painted your room so it looked new, just for you."

Sarah smiled at the little girl, Hannah was so excited that a new person was staying.

"Slow down Han." Connor said softly. "Why don't you go get Katherine's present?"

His daughter's eyes lighted up.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Sarah's mom said. "This is only temporary."

"Here!" Hannah smiled as she came back with a bundled blanket. "We each have one, see?"

Katherine looked over as she sat on the couch and welcomed the gift. A small basket in the corner contained three blankets, each with their names embroidered on them. "Meghan had one too but she took it with her." Hannah explained.

"Well, it's very thoughtful of you all. Thank you." Katherine said honestly. Connor pulled Hannah into a hug. "So we have the day off and Hannah doesn't have school so, maybe we can just stay…"

"We're going on vacation soon." Hannah said cutting Connor off. "You can come too."

Katherine shot her daughter a glance.

"Actually, we've barely been here, I'm heading down to the store, maybe cook something up?" Connor suggested.

"Can I come daddy?"

"Is that okay?" He asked Sarah. He didn't want to leave her alone with Katherine if she wasn't ready to.

"Sure, I'll settle her in."

"Alright, Katherine, can I get you something?"

"No, it's fine." She said kindly. "Thank you."

"You sure?" Connor smiled. "It's no problem."

"Go, Sarah and I will be fine." She assured him.

Connor and Hannah walked hand in hand to the car in the parking lot. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Sarah okay?"

Connor raised an eyebrow. "I think so, why?"

"She's been in the bathroom a lot. Meghan used to do that when she came home late."

Connor suppressed a smile over his child's attention to detail.

"I'm sure she's fine." He assured her.

"Oh, okay." He buckled her into the car seat.

His mind racing… first the water and now the locking herself in the bathroom?

Connor knew that pattern.

"Daddy? Can we get ice cream?"

His child's voice pulled him away from his racing mind.

"This place is nice; I can see how you'd preferred it from your old place." Katherine said as Sarah began to move her mother's stuff around her new room.

Sarah huffed. She'd only been to her place once.

"I hope the room is okay." Sarah said.

"It is." Her mother was glued to her phone. Sarah moved away. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Katherine almost didn't look up, and then her expression changed.

"Come here Sarah, sit by me." Reese froze. "It's alright, I won't bite."

Sarah sighed. "I didn't… I'm not very good at this, I've never been really." Katherine began now that Sarah was seated. "I'm sorry."

"'Mom…"

"No, please me say it." She begged. "I should have tried harder. Lord knows I had the means early on but I just didn't choose to take advantage of it and be a mother to you, instead I chose to ignore everything."

Sarah felt tears in her eyes. "I just, I see you and Connor and I believe you always deserved better. This is your better honey."

"He's a good one, isn't he?" Sarah managed to say.

"He is." Katherine smiled.

* * *

 _"I certainly hope you find something better to do with your time Mr. Rhodes." Judge Johnson said._

 _Connor had won, after months of uncertainty and high emotions he'd been given custody of his child._

 _And Cornelius nor his money had no power over him anymore._

 _"We did it." Sam hugged Connor. He was still trying to process all of it. "Congratulations Connor."_

 _"Thank you for everything Sam, I couldn't have done it without you."_

 _"No, it was the right thing, it was meant to be, the whole thing was madness but I'm glad the bad man didn't win and justice did."_

 _Connor nodded._

 _He turned to face the woman who'd given him back his child. "I do hope you continue to raise that little girl as you've been doing Dr. Rhodes."_

 _"Thank you, your honor." He said honestly._

 _"Go now and hug her, you two must miss each other terribly."_

 _Connor turned around with Sam behind him as he saw Will and Natalie, Sarah had suddenly disappeared._

 _"Manito! Felicidades… no que lo dudé pero..." Marco hugged him warmly._

 _"Thanks." Connor grinned. His expression changed when he saw his sister._

 _"Connor, I just want to say…"_

 _"Just make sure you do the right thing in the end okay? Mom also worked hard on that company."_

 _Claire nodded. It might not mean forgiveness, but it was a start._

 _The doors opened, catching his attention, his child's blue eyes, his mother's, met up with his._

 _"Daddy!" He caught her just in time. "Daddy is it over?"_

 _"It's over baby." He whispered into the hug. "It's over." He held her close to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He caught Sarah's gaze from the corner of his eye._

 _"Don't cry daddy." He heard Hannah say. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying._

 _Hannah's small hands touched his cheeks._

 _"I love you so much sweet girl." He kissed her cheek softly._

 _"I love you too, Daddy, don't be sad anymore, kay?"_

 _"How can I be sad if I have you and Sarah? I'm the happiest man on earth."_

 _"Mommy, daddy... remember? She said I could call her mommy now.." Hannah told him._

 _He grinned. "That's right."_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Yes sweetheart?"_

 _"My first mommy will be happy won't she?" Connor's heart sank._

 _"She will baby, I'm sure."_

* * *

 _They met his aunt and uncle outside the courtroom as well as Meghan and Jeremy._

 _"Too bad we're still related to him." Meghan gagged. "Aunt Elizabeth would be horrified."_

 _"Thank you for being here guys, I'm sorry of it all." Connor said._

 _"Why are you apologizing for?" His uncle said. "You did nothing wrong." His uncle said._

 _"Now we can get back to wedding planning..." Meghan sighed. "I am still going to ask Sarah to join my enormous team of bridesmaids" Jeremy rolled his eyes at her._

 _"I'm sure she'll love that." Connor chuckled. He'd caught his father's eye in the crowd. "Excuse me."_

 _"Connor…" he'd heard someone say behind him._

 _"I'm sorry Dr. Rhodes, I'm gonna have to ask you to step back." One of his father's thugs said._

 _"It's alright." He heard Cornelius say._

 _Connor faced his father properly for the first time in months._

 _"I hope you've learned your lesson son."_

 _Connor glared at him. "I did, trust me."_

 _Cornelius smiled grimly. "And I forgive you."_

 _He walked away, not looking back at his father._

 _"Everything okay?" Sarah's voice said behind him._

 _He turned around smiling. "Yep, it is now."_

 _Sarah leaned to kiss him; Connor placed his hands on her cheeks._

 _"My mom called." Sarah told him. "You have a meeting at her firm Tuesday. She also wanted me to wish you luck."_

 _"Good, we do have an impending trip to California." He said._

 _"We do, don't we?" Sarah smiled._

 _"Mommy, Daddy!" Hannah chipped in. "Come on, we're getting ice cream!"_

 _Connor and Sarah laughed. "It's never too early for ice-cream?" Sarah said._

* * *

 _"_ Sarah?" Connor knocked on the bathroom door that night. "Babe?"

He heard the door click. "I'm sorry. Is Hannah sleep?"

"Yeah, out like a light. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said softly.

"Sarah…" there was worry in his tone. "Whatever it's going on we can handle it."

She bit her lip, going back into the bathroom and getting out a small box.

"I thought it could be but… I'm to nervous to take it."

Connor's expression softened. "I'll be right here."

"But I mean, could I even be? We've been careful…" a wave of realization hit her. With all that had been going on she hadn't been keeping track. "Oh god."

"Babe, it's okay…" he moved closer to her. "Let's just make sure first okay?"

Sarah nodded.

The test was negative she wasn't pregnant; it had probably been all the stress she'd been under lately.

It was a relief of some sorts but she couldn't help but feel some sadness.

"You alright?" Connor asked as they lay on the bed.

Sarah felt his hand brush her arm. "I guess, I mean I know I shouldn't feel bad about it but..."

Connor turned to face her. "You got babies on the brain Reese?"

"Don't mock me." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not. I'd love to have a baby with you Sarah." She cuddled back down into his chest. "And the best part of it all is, it's going to be so much fun huh?" He grinned.

"I love you." She looked up to kiss his chin. He smiled wickedly at her, pushing back so he was on top of her.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"This, making you laugh, that's my favorite sound." He moved to her neck, making Sarah close her eyes at his touch.

 _Practice made perfect, right?_

* * *

 **Two more chapters guys!**

 **Connor is the better man isn't he? But what is he up to with Sarah's mom?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing. Thank you, Eilis, for the help in grammar :)**

 **CH. 20**

It was Hannah's Christmas show. Sarah remembered the last one and how close she'd been to Connor back then; how easy it was for her to be in sync with him and his child.

How much of a part of that family she really felt. "Mommy, I don't like my ears, can I just not wear them?"

"Han, you're an elf. You're supposed to have pointy ears." Hannah made a face that mirrored Connor's so much, Sarah had to fight the urge to laugh.

"What's going on here?" Connor peeked his head in. "We don't want to be late munchkin."

Hannah pouted. "But my ears Daddy, they're too pointy."

"Well, that's sort of how they are supposed to be, beautiful. I think you look very cute."

"You're a boy Daddy, you're meant to say that." Hannah said much to their amusement.

"Okay, let me try something, I'll see if I can fix them, but we have to leave in less than 20."

Hannah grinned. "Meet me in your room, okay?"

"What are you up to Dr. Rhodes?" Sarah inquired.

"Just some surgical magic. You'll see." He grinned.

Safe to say, 20 minutes later they were out the door and, in the car, Connor had made some cuts on the ears so they wouldn't bother Hannah so much and she had seemed content about it, plus he'd told her she could pull of a Hobbit and they decided that was cool enough.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, there were kids of all shapes and sizes running around. Sarah walked Hannah to join her classmates. Honestly, she couldn't believe the little girl was already halfway through first grade.

"Let me look at you one last time." Sarah beamed, watching as Hannah twirled in her costume.

"Hannah, just the little elf, we were missing, come on sweetie."The teacher called. "

"Daddy says I'm a Hobbit, does that work for Christmas too?" Her teacher glanced at Sarah.

"Of course." She took the little girl's hand. "You should go on ahead and take your seat Mrs. Rhodes, the show's about to start."

She wasn't Mrs. Rhodes just yet, after all, Connor had just asked her in Disneyland, like Hannah had said he would, with her help and she couldn't be happier.

"Everything okay?" Natalie asked as Sarah met up with her, Connor and the other parents. "Owen almost had an accident in his sheep costume."

"Poor thing…"

"Not to worry, Will had it all under control, something about doing quick thinking in the ED."

"He sounds like Connor."

"Don't tell them that." Natalie mused.

"Tell us what?" Connor came in behind them.

"They're talking about us again..." Will told Connor who nodded. "What did we do this time?" Will offered Nat a kiss as Sarah leaned against Connor for warmth.

"Oh nothing…" Natalie winked at them, "Let's go and sit. My feet are killing me."

Yeah, Sarah could not believe this was was her life now. She'd finally had the family she'd always wanted.

Including her mother who was now extremely invested in her and her growing family.

"Good, we didn't miss it…" Came Claire's voice as she slid beside Sarah, Marco by her side.

"You know, this is too American for me." He pointed out. "Pastorelas, those are the real thing…Did I ever tell you the story of the one time I forced Connor here to play angel Gabriel?"

"Don't you dare…" Connor glared at him.

"Ah come on manito… it's a good story."

"We're sure it is…" Will said mockingly. "Do tell…"

"So, we're freshman in school and…."

"Guys, can we save the story for later?"

"No…" Will said.

"Yes please." Connor rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to tell us later Marco, promise me?" Will begged.

"Of course,"

"Shh… guys!" Natalie called, much to Connor's relief.

Sarah would have to find out that story later.

* * *

"Sarah?" You've been in there too long. Are you sure you're okay?" April knocked on the door to the bathroom.

Reese sighed. Her head was spinning and she wanted to throw up. Again.

"Do you want me to get Connor for you? Okay I will…."

Sarah heard her walk away, closing her eyes as her mind began racing. So much had happened in the last six months.

As it turns out, Elizabeth had left in writing enough money for her children to inherit which gave Claire almost the majority at Dolan Rhodes. Her father could no longer dictate her life.

Or Connor's for that matter. She'd made sure her children were protected from Cornelius's ambition.

And it had been all thanks to Katherine, her mother had called it a gift to Sarah and her new life

But ambition had for sure cost him his children and grandkids, Hannah and the ones that were to come.

Marco and Claire had decided to give their relationship a chance, in spite of Connor's feelings towards the whole thing.

Natalie was pregnant and Will was on the verge of freaking out at anything and everything, even though he was a trained doctor.

Owen seemed to be over the moon, he just hoped he'd have a new brother so he could play with him.

But a girl was okay too, because he'd said he'd protect her.

"Sarah?" Came Connor's voice from the other side of the door. "Hey, what's up? You want to open the door?"

"Sarah, is Nat, honey I'm sorry but I really need to pee."

Sarah took a deep breath and opened the door. "All yours." She smiled at Natalie.

"Hey, you okay?" Connor stared at her sweetly.

"I'm fine…."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am…." She smiled. "Where's Hannah?"

"Running off somewhere with Owen, probably stealing cookies…"

"We're going to be in trouble later…" She said.

"Yep, probably…." She leaned in to kiss him. "You wanna sit, come on?"

"Sarah? Connor?" Natalie called before they could take a step away from the door. "Could you get Will? I think…"

"Nat? It's Connor, what's wrong?"

"I think we might need to get to Med…."

* * *

They made it there in record time, dressed up and tired, Connor rocked Hannah to sleep as they admitted Natalie.

It had just been a scare but at six months, she might have to be on bed rest for the remaining of her pregnancy.

"Hey, is she okay?" Will had come out of the room, worry written all over him.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest. I'm sorry for New Year's guys…"

"Are you crazy? It's totally fine Will, Natalie is okay, that's the most important thing." Sarah told him, rubbing his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Helen is taking Owen home so I can stay here."

"Do you want us to stay?" Connor asked. "I mean if Helen doesn't mind having Hannah over too?"

"No, really guys…."

"This is your first Will, you don't want to be alone on this, trust me." Connor said honestly. "Hannah won't mind a sleepover."

"Okay." Will smiled gratefully. "Thanks." He moved ahead of Connor to find Owen.

"Daddy?" Hannah asked groggily from his arms.

"Hey baby, sorry we woke you. Guess what? You're going to have a quick sleep over at Owen's, Natalie got to stay here at the hospital, we'll be keeping Will company."

"Okay Daddy." Hannah smiled tiredly. "I'm going to take her to Helen. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go check on Nat." Sarah smiled, kissing Hannah as she went. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night Mommy."

"You know maybe I should take you home, since you weren't feeling good earlier." Connor told Sarah eyeing her carefully before she walked into Natalie's room.

"I'm fine, honestly. I want to stay." He bit his lip. Not so sure he was happy with her not resting.

"Okay." He smiled, watching her walk away.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked Natalie as she sat beside her.

"Like I just ruined a good party for everyone…" Natalie admitted. "And you? April said you were in the bathroom for a long time… I mean, are you."

"I don't know, but I am tired and sore…"

"Oh my God, have you told Connor?"

"No, we've just been so busy with life lately … maybe it's just like last time."

Natalie glanced over at her. "Last time?"

"Yeah, last time I thought I was pregnant. I just don't want to get my or his hopes up."

"Sarah, you do know you have to find out eventually, this is Connor after all, he worries."

"I know." Sarah smiled. "But tonight, is not about me. It's you who's having a baby soon. I'm not even sure…"

"Okay, so ask Maggie to draw up some blood and find out, you're already here."

Sarah bit her lip. "Sarah honey, you can't drag this longer, remember my wedding?"

Oh, Sarah remembered it well. It had happened over the Holidays, before Natalie couldn't fit into her dress.

Sarah was pretty sure if she was indeed pregnant, the baby could have been conceived that night.

"Oh, so that's when it happened?" Sarah blushed. "Honey, go and get that done, it's the only way you'll know."

"Know what?" Came Connor's voice behind them.

* * *

"Okay Sarah… take a deep breath for me?" Maggie smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Hey, it's okay... if this is really happening this time, we're more than ready for it, right?" Connor told her sweetly.

Maggie eyed both of them. "Okay, we're all done. I'll take this upstairs and then come find you?"

"Thanks Maggie." Connor smiled at her. It was clear their friend couldn't contain her excitement.

"So…"

"So… Hannah will be happy about it, right? If it happens?"

Connor huffed. "Of course, she will. She's been asking why we can't have a baby like the one Owen is going to get…"

"Right." Sarah laughed. "This is really happening huh?"

"Yep, I have a good feeling this time." He admitted kissing her hand.

They stayed in exam room one a little longer. Connor couldn't stop looking at Sarah, his eyes moving to her flat stomach. He'd never had that with Lily when she was pregnant with Hannah, the excitement, the waiting, the wanting.

"So, I'm back." Maggie smiled, Sarah was honestly struggling to stay awake as she cuddled beside Connor on the small gurney. "I just got it, do you want to…"

"You do it." Sarah told Connor. "Please…"

"Okay…" Connor ran a hand through his face when he took the chart from Maggie.

His eyes fixed on the small tablet. "Wow, we're… we're having a baby…"

* * *

 **Still have an epilogue to go guys! What did you think? I do hope you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here and Now**

 **Connor Rhodes struggles with life choices, his career, parenting and broken relationships. But one thing is for sure, he will never be like his father.**

 **I own nothing. Thank you, Eilis, for the help in grammar :)**

 **A: N: I can hardly believe we've reached the end of this story! Thank you so much for the support and encouragement. Specially to my partner in crime flyingintherightdirection who inspired me to keep writing, check out her Rheese stories, they're amazing! Also, we're writing a new AU High School Rheese story together and it's so much fun! If you get a chance, check it out :)**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **CH. 21**

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **7 years later...**_

"I'll get it!" Connor called from the living room, it seemed almost like he was waiting for the doorbell.

Sarah came over to join him by the door and held his hand for a moment as he was about to open it. "Be nice."

Connor grinned. "When am I not?"

"Huh-huh." She rolled her eyes at him. "It's her first big date and you promised"

"Really baby, you think too little of me..."

"Don't ruin it, she's excited about it."

"Couldn't I just have said no?"

"You could have." Sarah said. "But it was pretty much a losing battle."

Yep, he still couldn't win when Hannah gave him that look.

"Isn't she a little young?"

"It's a movie babe, two hours tops." Connor groaned.

 _The longest two hours of his life_.

The door bell sounded again.

Connor sighed, opening the door.

There stood Max, the kid who happened to have a crush on his little girl."Hi Max."

He looked so nervous as Connor opened the door Sarah had to fight to hold in a laugh. "Good night Dr. Rhodes, Mrs. Rhodes."

"Come on in Max." The young boy did as he was told, and his mom waved from the car, she'd be driving them.

"I'll go check on Hannah, see if she's ready." Sarah said as they lead the boy to the living room. "You boys play nice."

Sarah shot Connor a knowing look as she made her way upstairs.

"Han?" She knocked on the door and peeked her head inside. "Max is here."

Hannah was 13 now. Her room, which she'd decorated after they'd moved into the house to fit their growing brood had now a teenage vibe to it, but still seemed to remain just as sweet as her little girl, who was going on her first official date with a nice boy.

Max had had a crush on her since elementary school and they were close. He'd been to all her parties and she and Connor knew his parents well.

He was probably the boy Connor would have handpicked to date his child. Not that he was that thrilled about Hannah going to a movie alone with a boy after 7.

"Is Dad having a breakdown?" Hannah asked. She'd grown tall and looked more like Connor everyday, his mother's eyes. His eyes, were curious and worried.

"No…Not yet at least…" Sarah smiled at her reassuringly.

"Poor Max." Hannah sighed. "I better go out there…"

"Yeah, hey come here." Sarah said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You worry about having fun, I'll handle Dad okay?"

Hannah laughed.

"When have you not?" Her daughter smiled. "He's suffering, isn't he?"

"Uh, a tiny bit, yeah, he'll be fine though..." Sarah grinned. "Come on."

They made their way downstairs. By now, Hannah was expecting Max to have been surrounded by the rest of the Rhodes brood.

Yet, he was nowhere to be found.

Her dad was in the kitchen, finishing dinner as her brothers helped out.

Yep. Hannah still remembered very well how their small family of 3 had been turned upside down by the birth of her little brothers.

The triple Menace, as Maggie liked to call them.

Luke was the one who reminded her most of her dad, he was smart and sweet and kept his brothers in check, just a ball of energy.

Finn was the zen one, always thinking of others and most independent. Your typical middle child.

And Ollie, the one Hannah had a soft spot for mostly because he had been through so much in his young life but who now seemed to be thriving, after he'd been born with a weak heart and gone through a transplant. He was the most brilliant six year old Hannah had met.

Oh and Jamie, the only other girl in the house. She was pretty much a carbon copy of Sarah.

"Daddy, can we go to the movies too?" Ollie asked as soon as Hannah and Sarah made it to the kitchen.

"You know, that's a great idea buddy." Connor said, Hannah rolled her eyes.

"It's not. Daddy already made dinner." His wife put in.

Ollie huffed, mirroring his father's expression.

"Why does Hannah get to go then?" Luke asked.

"She's older, duh." Finn put in. "And she likes boys now."

Hannah couldn't help but blush.

Where's Max?" Sarah asked Connor.

"He preferred to go wait in the car."

"What did you boys do?" The boys turned to look at their father. "Connor Rhodes, you didn't scare that boy off I hope…."

"What?" He shrugged. "If he can't handle a few questions…"

"Dad… it's just a movie..." Hannah said, frustrated. "With Max."

 _Her friend_.

"Exactly." Connor focused back on his cooking. "He shouldn't have anything to worry about…"

"You better get going sweetie." Sarah said eyeing Connor as she walked her to the door.

"Even when they are older, boys are still clueless..." Hannah told Sarah. Connor watched them closely.

Connor sighed, moving to where Hannah and Sarah stood. "You look beautiful kiddo. Max is one lucky kid…"

"Really?" She piped up. "Thanks Dad."

Connor bit his lip. "Have fun munchkin."

Hannah hugged her father tightly. She was now half his height, and she wasn't even wearing tall shoes. She had dressed pretty casual actually and applied the minimum amount of makeup as she was not yet allowed to go crazy like most girls in her class and to be honest, she was still pretty much a tomboy. After all, she'd been raised by her father for six years before Sarah had come along.

"Thanks Daddy." Connor smiled, touching her nose slightly, just like he used to do when she was little.

"Go already, before I change my mind."

She laughed. "Okay."

He and Sarah opened the door as they watched her join Max in the backseat of the car and drive away.

"She's going to be okay." Sarah said as she closed the door behind her.

"I know." There was a tone of hopelessness in his voice.

"Hey, look at me…" He did. "She'll always be your little girl; no boy is ever going to change that." Sarah leaned to kiss him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that when I'm walking her down the aisle."

* * *

"Looking at the clock won't make it move faster." Sarah said as she came out of the bathroom later that night.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mused.

"Right." Sarah grinned, grabbing the baby monitor and sitting beside him. "Connor…"

"What?"

"Babe, you're going into overprotective Daddy mode, snap out of it, I'm serious."

"I can't…" He told her. "I mean, one minute she was standing on my toes at our wedding and the next one she's going on dates…"

"I can't even imagine how you'll get when Jamie starts dating." Sarah joked.

Connor wasn't amused. "Relax Dr. Rhodes, you still have plenty of time with your girls, with both of them…" She leaned to kiss him.

Connor closed his eyes at her touch, then opened them. "You know, the kids are asleep and there's about half an hour until Hannah's home…"

"What do you have in mind Dr. Reese?" He asked huskily,

"Well…" She bit her lip, pushing him back against the mattress. "I might have a few ideas, anything to stop that brain of yours from going."

Hannah made her way to her front door after waving Max goodbye. She'd gotten home in the agreed hour. "Dad?"

She found Connor in the kitchen, probably getting a bottle for Jamie."Oh, hey, how was the movie?"

"Good." She smiled. "I had a great time actually… "Connor gave her a sweet smile. "I'm guessing you were expecting I'd had a terrible time and lost all hope on boys?" She joked, making him laugh.

"Maybe…"

Connor's phone buzzed beside him. "Work?"

"Nope, aunt Claire…"

"Oh…Is grandpa still sick?"

Connor raised an eyebrow at her. "You and Mom are not as quiet as you think."

"And you, are too smart for your own good." He said with a smile.

"Is Grandpa going to be okay?"

Connor sighed. "I… I'm honesty not sure…"

Hannah took a few steps closer to her father. "It's bad, isn't it?"Hannah bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should push much regarding Cornelius, the man hadn't made her life easy as a child, you know with the whole custody debacle, but she knew her Dad worried. He'd worked hard on getting to a point in which he didn't focus much on the past but rather enjoyed the present and seemed to be looking forward to the future.

"You should go see him." She told him. Connor gave her a sad smile, leaning against the counter.

"You sound like your Mom."

"Well, she's almost always right, you should try and listen to her…" Hannah said.

"It's not that simple Han…"

"Why not?" She inquired. "I know Grandpa did a lot of stupid things, he hurt us Dad but, isn't holding things against him also going to make us suffer even more?"

Connor almost froze on the spot. His kid couldn't possibly be 13.

"When did you get so smart huh?" Connor smiled.

"Uh, it might have happened when I was 3…" Hannah joked. "I've had a lot of time to practice…"

"Funny too." He bantered.

"So, are you going to call Aunt Claire back?"

"You're relentless, aren't you Hannah Elizabeth Rhodes?"

"I learned from the best." She beamed at him. Connor offered him his arms into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Here, call her." Hannah handed him his phone. "I'm going to bed."

Connor laughed. "Okay, good night kiddo."

"Good night Dad…" She smiled.

"Hey Han?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you had a great time."

"Thanks Dad and just so you know…." She said. "You don't have to worry about me growing up too fast. I think it might still take me a while."

Connor beamed at her. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Sunday morning came, too quiet for Sarah's taste, she woke up at the feeling of the sun hitting her in the face. She turned around to glance at Connor. He was still asleep. He'd come from a late surgery the day before so she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake him.

"No…" He mumbled. "Come here…"

Sarah smiled, turning around to look at him, his sleepy eyes and messy hair still made her weak in the knees. "Is Jamie up?"

"I'm not sure. It's too quiet out there…"

"That's good, come back to bed…" He said, holding onto her hand and pulling her back into his arms, kissing her neck as they cuddled. Sarah closed her eyes at the feeling of his stubble scratching her skin. "Babe, we need to get up…"

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah, afraid so…. I promised the kids we'd go to the pool."

Connor groaned. "Can't I come? I'd much rather like to go than see Cornelius and plus, I don't like the idea of you at the pool with all the kids on your own…"

Sarah turned to face him. "You promised Hannah you'd try and we will be fine, I can handle it, Nat, Will and everyone will be there."

"Fine but…"

"Babe, this is a good thing." She touched his bare chest. "This beautiful heart can finally start to rest. It can finally let go of everything that's been holding it back…"

"I'm not sure if I can though… Forgive him. He's just caused us so much pain Sarah…."

"You can…." Sarah said. "It doesn't mean you have to let go of it all right away but you can take the first step and that's the most important part…"

Connor sighed. "You can do this." She kissed him. "I know you can. Life is here and now babe and we're going to be here for you always."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." They brushed their noses together, just enjoying the quiet.

Soon enough the kids barged in demanding attention and they had to get up to make breakfast.

Sarah held Jamie as Connor, Hannah and the boys set up the table.

"Daddy, Can we play cannon at the pool? You're the bestest at the game." Ollie began as he cut his pancakes and took a bite.

"Don't tell uncle Will that.." Hannah said, eyeing her dad.

Connor grinned. "Sure bud, but mommy's going ahead with you guys, alright?"

"Do you have to go fix hearts?" Luke asked, Sarah and Connor shared a glance.

"Something like that…"

"Well you always do make people feel better Daddy." Finn zgave him a toothy grin, and continued to focus on his food.

Then, as Sarah was getting ready to leave with the kids, Connor took a quick shower.

He washed up his face slowly. As if he was avoiding having to turn around and face life, his father mostly, who had karma come back knocking, not that he'd wished dementia on anyone. Not even his father deserved to lose himself like that.

There was a knock on the door which made him snap back from his reeling mind.

"Dad?"

"What's up munchkin?" He said opening the door.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

He smiled. "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. I'm good."

"Are you sure? It's grandpa."

"You worry about being a kid, alright?"

"I can't. We said we'd always take care of each other, remember?"

"And you'd done one hell of a job kiddo, better than me, if I'm being honest."

Hannah smiled brightly.

"Well… it hasn't been easy…"

"Huh, huh."

"Han? You ready to go?" Sarah called from the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Dad needed a pep talk." The girl said.

"Did he now?" Sarah smiled.

"You guys should go."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Hannah asked.

Connor smiled, hugging her. "Go, I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"I'll go wait in the car." The girl said, leaving her parents alone.

"What?"

"You know how you always worried you'd turn out just like him?"

Connor nodded. He'd admitted it to Sarah more than once, he never wanted work or ambition to become his life, he wanted to come home at night and tuck the kids in, kiss his wife Goodnight, have the important thing, always be his family.

"You're nothing like that man, and just being there for him is enough proof of that."

He kissed Sarah. It had been quite the ride, but not even his father could take the weight off of Sarah's words.

This was his life and he would make sure to live it at the fullest, to watch his kids grow up, making every effort possible to show them just how much he loved them. To show his wife how important she was to the man he'd become.

He might be Connor Rhodes, but the name didn't mean anything to him.

Not the mane his father had given him, but the name he'd made for himself.

And that was one, he could be proud of.

 **THE END.**

* * *

S **ooo, it's over guys! I hope you liked the ending, yep I used all my other kids from my other stories, it's so fun to explore all this different dynamics that eventually seem to lead to the same goal in every story which is fluff and Daddy Connor which is my fav to write as well as all things Rheese related!**

 **I want to thank everyone who supported me and put up with all the drama. It means the world to me!**

 **Let me know what you thought of the ending and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere so keep and eye out for my other stories and works.**

 **You guys are awesome, until next time :)**


End file.
